A Knack for Potion Making
by Usagi Lemons
Summary: Severus Snape falls ill to an unknown illness. Even with the help of ngo, and other well experienced potion master's Dumbledore finds no success in curing his colleague. Except for possibly one more person, enter Alice Rose, having been to Hogwarts for only a few years before being expelled she lives her life in the muggle world as any regular muggle. Why has Dumbledore come?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, another story yes yes, of course, these ideas just keep coming.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Takes place in the 3rd year. Does not follow the story of the books or movies though, Potters are alive.**

 **Full Summery:** Severus Snape falls ill to an unknown illness. Even with the help of St. Mungo, and other well-experienced potion master's Dumbledore finds no success in curing his colleague. Except for possibly one more person, enter Alice Rose, having been to Hogwarts for only a few years before being expelled she lives her life in the muggle world as any regular muggle does. She had decided to put her magical life behind her and move on. A life of a poor college student taking care of their sick parent. Dumbledore approaches her as a last resort, now Alice has to decide, to return to the world that threw her out, or to stay and really leave it all once and for all.

 **Hey guys, I've decided to do a bit of editing of this before updating anymore, I realized there were some confusing things going on and thought I should clean it up a bit more before continuing.**

* * *

 **A Knack for Potion Making**

 **Chapter 1: The Last Resort  
**

"It has been two months Albus" Professor McGonagall spoke, with concern and worry in her eyes. "With still no signs of Severus recovering" Albus Dumbledore stood, they were in a little-curtained room in the hospital wing. Staring down at his colleague with sad eyes of his own. Severus lay in bed, his breathing barely noticeable, and sleeping. His dark hair fell around his head, scattered. He almost looked at rest if it wasn't for the sudden pain he felt when he was awake that left him barely about to talk "We don't even know if this will kill him or not" She continued, her big eyes staring up at the headmaster.

"Perhaps I may have another idea," the old man said as he stroked at his long white beard, his eyes never leaving the potion master that lay silent like death. He pulled away and Minerva followed him curiously back to his office. He went around his desk pulling out his drawer and she watched him take out a folder. "Minerva" He spoke again and her eyes met up with his. "Do you remember this student?" He opened the folder to reveal a pale girl with rosy cheeks, her chocolate brown hair was long, rich and thick on her head. Her bangs were short and to the side, her lips hyperpigmented and she had piercing blue eyes. Alice Rose was written in bold words at the top, next to her name was a red stamp of expulsion.

"Yes, isn't she that Ravenclaw girl that delved far into the dark arts part of potions? She nearly killed a student" Minerva said disapproving. Dumbledore shook his head as he said the next few words.

"No, she didn't nearly kill a student, that student did it to get her in trouble" Her face dropped.

"Nevermind that," She brushed it off, "what's the point of bringing this up now? It's been 8 years, far too late to make amends."

"Do you remember her marks in potions?"

"She..." the woman began looking away as if to remember, her hands folded in front of her "was remarkable, as I recall Slughorn saying, a prodigy," She said looking back up at Albus, her voice confused as why this all matter, why he was asking this now "perhaps even outshining Severus..." Her voice went quiet as she put two and two together. Professor McGonagall was not a dumb woman after all, but that didn't stop her expression from turning from confusion to shock "You don't plan to" she paused. "...Albus?" When he didn't reply she spoke again, walking closer to his desk. "She didn't even get to the fourth year how can you possibly expect-"

"A prodigy, you say?" his eyes twinkled down at the picture of the girl.

* * *

It was the middle of March, the cold weather finally was warming down a bit to only below the freezing point. Alice only wore some jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a hoodie with plain old sneakers. All in black or grey. She was glad winter was finally passing. No more frost bites and cold nights without a heater anymore. She sat in class, as the teacher handed back their lab reports for Microbiology. When it landed in front of her she felt the slight nervousness leave her when she saw the grade and check marks beside each paragraph. However, she couldn't feel completely happy.

"Full marks! Nice" Kenny, a large boy leaned in from behind her seat. He was part of her lab report group. They had a group of three. They had bribed her with money to do it all alone and score highly on it. It was the first time she had agreed to anything like this and she couldn't help but feel cheated. They certainly didn't deserve the full marks, but it was too late to regret it now. She was the one who agreed to it after all. The professor talked about the lab report a bit, the common mistakes and what to look out for next time before dismissing everyone.

"Hey, Ally, wanna join us for some karaoke? Everyone's going" projects were due, as well as tests coming up, she couldn't afford to go, she had to stay focused. She didn't want the money for college to go to waste.

"Sorry, I can't, lots of work to do" besides, she had to go to work. The faces of annoyance and disappointment weren't concealed as she packed her things and left. When she reached outside of the campus she realized she had forgotten her notebook, retracing her steps she was about to enter class when she heard.

"What an ungrateful girl" her shoulder sunk.

"Why do you bother inviting her Jess, she's so stuck up," a guy said to the girl who tried to invite her.

"Yeah, just because she's scoring the highest in her grade doesn't mean she can't hang out with us"

"Bet she thinks we're all idiots" sounds of agreement went around after that comment.

"Fucking hate her guts"

"You know what I heard?"

"What?"

"She'll do anything for money" Gasps went around.

"Even fuckin-" She opened the door and looked them in the eye, she walked past them grabbed her notebook from under the table and turned to leave, right when she reached the door someone snatched her arm, and she turned to face them.

"Hey is it true?" One of the boys said raising his brows. His other friends laughed while the girls coward away. "I know you heard what we said"

"Brian stop it..." One of the girls said.

"Shut up, I'm just asking" The poor girl stepped back at his tone. He turned back to Alice. "Well? How much are you?" Alice looked from the boy to the girl he had yelled at.

"Let go of my hand," She said lowly.

"OOOOOh, or what?" He was calling her bluff, turning to the other boys to laugh. Alice brought up her free hand and shoved at his chest so hard at the same time pulling at her captured hand, freeing it from the boys grasp. Gasps went around as Brian stumbled back hitting a table behind him. Surprised.

"You wanna go!?" anger clouded his vision as his face reddened in embarrassment as some of the girls tried to hide their laughs. He marched up to her and went for a punch and she ducked down, giving another push at his chest when she stood back up. He let out a frustrated cry and yelled: "Get her!" He commanded his male friends that were watching and Alice took this chance to bolt, three boys chasing after her. She reached her bike and hopped on, quickly peddling hard, and the three boys found three bikes being used, shoved the owners off and chased after her. She went through the busy streets, glancing behind her every once in a while. She turned and twisted out of obstacles like potholes and people. She almost slammed into a pole but took a quick turn. Luckily for her, one of the boys did not see it coming and hit it hard. She winced at the sound of bone on metal. She took another turn.

"Excuse me sorry!" She called as she almost hit someone. It wasn't long till she got to her grocery store work and she actually slowed down near the entrance.

"Hey!" One of the boys called as they got off the bike. "Come back you, you fucking whor-"

"Excuse me" Chris the store janitor walked up to him. He was an old man, tall and very brutally honest. "Have you no decency? Talking to a girl like that? Should be ashamed of yourselves, where are your parents huh? What school do you go to, terrorizing the streets" They scurried off, Chris turned to Alice.  
"Thanks, Chris, I owe you one-"

"Oh don't think you're off the hook, I was having a wonderful break smoking till you brought zoo animals with you" She winced. "Now go, you're late" She nodded and rushed inside.

"Hey, Alice-"

"Hey" She rushed by her friend Hana up the back stairs to change. The uniform was simple, black pants, black shoes, with a black hat and a blacker apron. The only thing that wasn't black, was the white button-up shirt. She rushed out just tying her apron on, rushing to the cash register to begin working. Taking on a waiting customer.

"The new schedule is out," Hana said as she pretended to clean around her.

"Yeah?" The sound of beeping of items being scanned kept coming up.

"They're cutting hours again"

"Seriously?" Alice had to pause for a second sighing before she bagged the customer's things and handed it to them. The customer gave them a disapproval look, clearly not liking the lack of attention and left. "I might have to look for another job then"

"No, please" Hana almost pleaded. "You're the only _normal_ person here, and you _actually_ work. Jen is so fucking lazy I swear." Alice let herself smile, it was people like Hana that made her remember she was a Witch, by calling her _normal._ She was anything _but_ normal to _them._ Jen was an older short lady, that has her hair dyed every month along with the weirdest of makeup style. Jen often complained about her uneventful life and stood around mostly.

"I need more hours though Hana"

"Just talk to Angela okay? Maybe she'll keep your hours" Hana was given a look by one of the supervisors and left Alice to do her work.

"Sir, you're a pound too short," Alice said as she waited.

"Come on lady" the customer was an older man, tall with a jacket on. "Who cares" he shrugged.

"Sorry sir, I can't" Angry, the man grabbed his bottle of soda and slammed it down.

"Fuck you! I'll go buy my stuff elsewhere!" She didn't even flinch or show any other facial expression. She watched him leave and let out a breath, before walking over to Hana to talk a bit more. Today just keeps getting worse.

* * *

"I'm sorry Alice but that isn't fair for everyone else" Angela said writing some stuff down on a sheet of paper. It was the end of her shift, and she was upstairs, already changed and ready to go. Her manager Angela was in her office.

"Please just a few more weeks, I just need -" Alice pleaded.

"No, and that's final" The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello, Angela speaking" Alice clenched her fist and left. On the bus ride to the hospital from her second job, she rested her head on the window gazing outside with hollow eyes. Her father passed away when she was only 13, that was the same year she was expelled from Hogwarts school. He was diagnosed with lung cancer from his smoking. She knew he was getting sick, and she tried to urge him to go to the doctor but he kept pushing it off. Every summer she came back he seemed to have gotten worse and worse, coughing up tar every morning, he wasn't able to taste mom's cooking very well, and he just looked grey overall. He kept denying the possibility until it was too late.

During the time in school she had tried to find a cure on her own. She thought, if there was a potion, maybe she could make it and take it home with her that summer. As it turned out she went too far into the illegal side of potion making and was expelled. She was so close though, so close to finding a cure. Not only was she shocked at being kicked out from all magical schools, but to come back and find out her father was gone forever. She was devastated. She remembered the funeral like it was yesterday. Her mom dressed in all black, crying as the priest spoke, a picture of her dad in front of them surrounded by flowers. She had been numb, staring blankly at his picture, her mother's sobs in the background, the priest's words like it were from a far away distance. She just couldn't believe that he was gone. Eventually, it hit her, after coming home and waking up the next day without her father at the breakfast table talking up a storm. She had broken down at the sudden silence and emptiness in her chest.

She remembered cursing Hogwarts many times, blaming it for not letting her find the cure fast enough, blaming it for causing this misfortune to fall upon her. Everything bad that happened after that she blamed Hogwarts. The gangs she joined her bad grades, her bitterness. And yet, she knew deep down Hogwarts had nothing to do with it, and she had finally stop blaming it. Till this day she couldn't help but wonder what her life would be had she still went to that school. Only to push it away from her mind. There was no point in day dreaming of fiction. It only made her heart ache. Now her mother has also fallen ill, after years of depression, she too has cancer. She had spent a year in the hospital trying to get better.

She took out a little booklet and began to write.

"1024.8 pounds a week, times by four, 4099.2 pounds a month" She mumbled to herself. "Mom's costs for chemotherapy is around 2000...rent 500 for staying in the hospital, 700 for rent...100 from that lab report...food, phone, school..." she added a few more money to the list of little jobs she did around the neighborhood. She was still short. She ruffled her hair angrily and slammed her head back on the seat. She sighed, she might have to drop out of school. She got off the at the hospital with a bag of medicine, cheap flowers and went inside. The receptionist had gotten herself familiar with Alice and now they only greeted each other as she found her mother's room. She knocked before going inside, her mother shifted her head over to her daughter. Her mother's chocolate brown hair like hers was now hardly on her head anymore. A soft smile broke on her mother's face as she saw her.

"Hello Mother, how are you feeling?" She put down the bag of medicine the doctor asked for on the bedside. She went to change the vase of dying flowers with the new ones before taking a seat by her mother's bed. She did this every night. The room never changed one bed, a small window, white walls, and blue curtains. Her mother looked back outside the window next to her bed. The lights from the city twinkled below them.

"Hello dear, the usual" she replied softly, a soft sigh escaping her.

"Any progress?"

"No" her mother looked down at her weak hands. Her mother, much like herself had grown thin, but her mother had a sickly look to herself. Her veins on her arms popped in an unnatural way, she looked fragile and brittle.

"How's school?" Alice's hid her grim face at the remembrance of school, and smiled instead, hoping her mother wouldn't catch the fakeness of it.

"Fine, got full marks on my lab report today"

"That's lovely dear, how are your friends?" Alice wanted to laugh pathetically at that. Her mother assumed she had friends, and she had played along. The only thing close to friends she had made after her father passed away were gang members and even that she didn't have anymore.

"They're great" she lied hanging her head to hide her expression. Her mother's cold hand suddenly touched hers, and she looked up at her. For years her mother had retracted to herself, neglected Alice, and left her. She couldn't remember the last time her mother touched her like this.

"You know sweetie, I've been thinking, maybe you shouldn't come visiting every day" Her mother's eyes stared cautiously at Alice as if trying to say something through them that Alice wasn't understanding. She furrowed her brows in confusion at her mother's words. "You're only 21, you slave away at work, you should treat yourself, spend some time with friends, go out"

"But mom-"

"I'll be fine alone, I've been alone since your father passed away" suddenly her mother's face frowned at her. "You've been doing those elixirs again haven't you?" she said disappointingly.

"They're called _potions_ ," she said avoiding her mother's eyes, pulling her hand away to her chest. "but hardly, I don't have the right ingredients anyways..." she looked back at her mother "But mom they have all kinds of books I'm sure there is a cure for-"

"Enough," she said sharply "we agreed never to speak of that again" Alice hung her head. "I don't have much time Alice, I don't want you slaving away here for me"

"What are you talking about?" she looked up, "you still have a few more years, I just have one more year to go and I'll graduate and find a job, then we can complete your chemo sessions and you'll be fine, you'll-"

"I can tell the doctors are tired of me Alice, they want me out of here" Alice stood up angrily.

"So what?! It's their job to take care of you-" Alice stood up agitated. Her mother took hold of her hand again, cutting her off.

"I've accepted it," There was an emptiness in her mother's eyes, a lifelessness "it's okay, I've decided to be with your dad again. I miss him Alice" She stared down at her mother, who looked away, she felt cold and limb. She felt like she wanted to scream but something was caught in her throat, making it hard to swallow. She felt the back of her eyes sting up and her vision blurry. "I'm sorry-" Before she knew Alice had turned and burst out the door, her mother called after her but it was too late. She was already down the hall, getting yelled at by some nurses and workers but she didn't care, she didn't hear them. All she heard was her mother's words ringing in her ears, all she could see was her lonesome future. Her heart felt tight in her chest, and she couldn't decide if she should feel sorry for herself or disgusted for being so selfish. For not wanting to be alone, for stopping her mother from being happy. Was it wrong of her? Was she such a horrible daughter? Person? To live a life of solitude? With no friends or family? Tears in big drops slide down her cheeks as she rushed outside the hospital, hopping on her bike to go home.

She wished she could turn back time, she would have never gone to Hogwarts so she could spend time with her dad more, so she could maybe have more time to stop him from smoking. She should have tried harder, she should have done something different, it was her fault, it was- when she arrived at her apartment she found all her things in boxes and bags outside the apartment. Men were taking her things and throwing it out.

"Hey, what are you doing those are my stuff!" she yelled at one, following them. The landlord suddenly came up the stairs.

"ah, just the person, it's been months and you haven't paid the rent yet, I've been generous enough for delaying but I really can't have you anymore," the landlord said firmly.

"I just need one more month-"

"You said that the last four months" she growled at Alice. "Find somewhere else" with that she was kicked out. She clenched her jaw and kicked a trash can before grabbing whatever was left of her stuff they threw out with her and walked away. She found herself walking down the streets alone with bags in her hands, walking wherever her feet took her, and she ended up in front of Hana's apartment. She knocked on the door. It was late, on a Friday night. She told herself Hana might not even be home, she was a party animal after all, and just as she was about to turn away, her vision blurry up again she heard movement behind the door.

"Who the fuck-" Hana gaped as she stared at Alice, her tan hand went over her mouth.

"Hey Hana...can I crash for a couple of..." The tears were coming again and Hana instantly hugged her, taking her inside. Alice told her everything that happened, from what happened at the hospital to what the landlord lady had done, and Hana cursed every word she knew at the landlord.

"I'm going to have to drop college..." Alice concluded. "so I could take more jobs, help my mom, then I could go back to school once she's fine. I know she... She wants to join dad but... I need her Hana, she's the only..." her voice began to crack. "I'm don't want to be alone..."

* * *

The following day Alice applied to withdraw from college completely, she felt empty inside, having emptied out her heart and tears all night. As she left the college she took the chance to go around applying for job offers before calling it a day. She looked up to see an old man standing, staring at her from across the street. He was tall, and despite his old age, he stood up tall, and strong, dressed in odd attire. She frowned, she knew the man, something about him looked familiar. Rubbing her eyes again, a car went by and he was no longer there. She stood there for a moment. She couldn't have possibly seen _Professor Dumbledore._ Why would he be here? She shook her head, with everything that was going on she was beginning to hallucinate no doubt. She had hardly had any wink of sleep last night. Without thinking about it any further she walked on. Hana had given her a spare key to go in when she was at work. She dropped her bag and bent down to untie her shoes.

"Hello Alice" she shot up, her eyes wide at the voice. "I didn't mean to scare you" Professor Dumbledore stood tall and bright in front of her. In a grey long robe, he looked the same as ever. Magic did that for you. He looked just as great and wise as he did the first time she saw him when she was eleven years old. She remembered looking up at him was awe, and admiration "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered, "sir" she added. He looked around the plain apartment in interest.

"You know I've always wanted to try muggle candy," he said as he picked one out from a bowl and popped it in his mouth. "Sour" he commented.

"Sir, with all due respect I doubt you came here to try muggle candy" his eyes softened, they had a glint of sadness in them.

"How are you Alice?" she used to like those blue eyes, the way he was always calm and collected, silly and fun, and yet somehow wise and powerful. She had respected him.

"Fine" she grunted out yanking her shoes off and walking away from him.

"Will you come back to Hogwarts?" she froze at the doorway to the bathroom, her eyes widened again, not believing her ears. She turned to him, unsure if she heard right. "I am in need of your assistance with something"

"M-Me? I hardly have any further magically experience than the third year" she said bitterly. "Don't you remember? I was expelled, by you" she spat the last part. Yes, she had admired him and looked up to him once. She had considered him fair and caring, loved how his blue eyes twinkled when he was up to something. Now those same eyes she hated, because they always knew more than she did, always was a step again, always were logical and manipulative and it was always hard to say no to them. "Even after I explained, even-"

"If it weren't for me you may have ended up somewhere far worse then expulsion," he said softly. She knew he was right, the things she was trying, the potions she was tempering with were far too dangerous, anyone would have thought she was out to kill, but still, she wouldn't mess up, not in potion making, she was too careful, too thorough.

"It's too late, I'm sure you could find far more experienced wizards or witches to aid you, professor, now excuse me-" she said turning away.

"I need a potions teacher to cover, you will be paid of course, as much as a regular potions teacher would." she turned again to him, and immediately she tried to hide her interest. Money was what she needed most right now.

"Why me? Aren't there anyone else? I hardly finished third-year potions-"

"Come now Alice, do you think I wasn't aware of the potions you were making on your own?" he said raising his brows, a soft smile on his lips. She mentally cursed at feeling like her child self again looking up at the man with such awe. "At first year you already were making a seventh-year potion for fun"

"But to teach-"

"Something that may take time to get used to -"

"What happened to your previous potion teacher?" this is when the man's blue eyes saddened again.

"I'm afraid I cannot say here... I will further explain if you will come" she gulped. Hogwarts. She never was able to forget the stories that the castle had. The smell, the atmosphere of magic. The feel of a wand and the excitement of brewing a potion. To go would mean to give in all the years she fought to forget. To move on. To go would mean going against the promise she made with her mother. If she went now would she be able to forget it when she finished her job there? Would she want to leave?

But, what choice did she have?

"Can I ask for an advanced payment?"

"Of course, if it is needed." she had already left school, she's lost a home and it was just her mother and her now. Against the world.

"Okay, I...I'll do it, but can I bring my bike?"

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter one. Let me know what you guys think? I know it's kinda short**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **A Knack for Potion Making**

 **Chapter Two: Habits**

Alice left a note for Hana, thanking her for everything and that she was leaving for a long while. She took all her belongings, at least whatever was left of it in a backpack before approaching the old man. Albus Dumbledore extended his arm a kind expression on his face as she and she took it, instantly she felt the warping feeling of apparating and she was suddenly spat out onto Hogwarts grounds and she stood there in front for the tall castle. The blinking lights, the tall towers, and life around it. The swishing water by the shores sung to her ears and she felt like she was eleven again staring at magic for the first time. She took in a shaky breath. It was beautiful. For years she told herself it wasn't meant to be, that maybe it was all a mistake and she wasn't a witch. She tried everything to forget about this place, lying to herself that she had imagined it all and it didn't exist. She let out the shaky breath, and finally admitted to her real feelings, she had long missed it greatly. She didn't get the chance to stand there and take it all because the old man already began to go inside and she followed. For an old man, he moved quickly and she followed the best she could, having a hard time being distracted by the paintings moving as she was still feeling like her eleven-year-old self, staring at everything like it was her first time again. When she first walked into the castle, in awe and wonder. Memories of the rooms and places flooded her mind and she began to remember. She knew which halls lead to what room, she remembered it all like it was yesterday that she studied here. She entered what she remembered was the hospital wing, there stood Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Two ladies, she remembered well. They two looked like they hadn't aged a day the past eight years.

"Oh Albus, you're back," the transfiguration teacher said before pausing at Alice. "I see you've managed to bring Miss Rose." Alice greeted her and the nurse awkwardly.

"Now Alice, I must warn you not to bring as much attention to yourself as you already will. The ministry cannot know your return. Additional to that information, nothing that is said here can leave these walls, or be spoken to anyone else besides us three" she nodded. "Do I have your word?" she already knew that when she said yes, there will be a magical binding to her with those words.

"Yes"

"Good," they took her over to a corner and she watched as Madam Pomfrey pulled at an invisible curtain to reveal a hidden area. Alice tried to conceal her amazement, it certainly has been a long time since she saw magic. There were a regular white bed, a nightstand and a window above the bed. On the bed itself, however, was a man she didn't know. He was laying down, fingers intertwined into one another and on his stomach, as if on his death bed. She could tell the man had a lot going on in his life from the lines on his face that remained even when resting. She had never seen a darker hair than his that rested all around the pillow he rested on.

"This, Miss Rose is professor Severus Snape, our potion's teacher and head of Slytherin House" Professor McGonagall explained. "Unfortunately he has fallen ill from an unknown cause and there has been no progress to his situation no matter what help we've brought" her voice was sad and low, shaking her head and looking away from the man. Alice frowned at this, why was she being told this, and as if reading her mind the headmaster answered.

"I believe you can help him Alice" he placed a hand on her right shoulder and she followed that arm up to his face that looked ahead at the man on the bed.

"What...? If no one else can-"

"You were a prodigy in potions, you didn't only make them perfectly, you understood every aspect of it" she clenched her fist.

"If you thought I was so bloody talented like I could do no wrong, then you should have fought for me _then_ to stay, for me to save my father!" she spat, tears in her eyes. "You bring me now, 8 years later and expect me to help a fellow colleague of yours?!"

"Miss Rose!" she turned sharply at that tone of her ex-professor. Before anything else could be said the man in the bed stirred up and the nurse rushed to him.

"Severus," Poppy said and his eyes opened, Alice stared at the deepest eyes, the darkest of black glanced at the nurse. "How are you feeling? Any pain?" the man was clenching his jaw, shaking, the mere look of it made Alice want to crawl up and hide.

"Give him something" she forced out, the sight before her becoming unbearable. "A pain relieving potion, anything-"

"We've run out, there should be some coming-"

"I'll make some then" She forced out, ripping her eyes away from the pained man, twisted and ran off down the room to the doors.

"Miss Rose!" The strict teacher called. Her instincts somehow remembered where the potions room was as if she's never left the school. She began to brew as quickly as she could, her mind flashing images of the poor man. Her hands and body knew what to do, despite her blank mind and she managed to successfully make plenty for the man in the infirmary. Rushing she went back and handed it to the nurse. By now the man was trembling violently, he was sweating and extremely pale and when the nurse brought the flask to his lips he'd twist away each time.

"Why is he doing that?" Alice asked, barely able to see the scene before her without wanted to wince.

"He doesn't trust anyone's potions but his" the nurse said finally managing to force the potion down his throat and he drank it. Instantly his muscles relaxed and the nurse frowned. "Strange, normally he takes a while to calm down".

"I amped up on the..." she made a face, struggling to remember the name of the ingredient.

"Bicorn horns" the man in bed suddenly spoke, his voice strained.

"Yes, I increased the amount, to strengthen and quicken the effect" he glared at her, seeming to be fine now.

"Did you balance it out-"

"With the mandrake roots? Yes I made sure the two ingredients complimented each other"

"Severus, this is Alice Rose" Albus introduced. "she will be taking over the potion position and researching on your situation" Alice mumbled something about never agreeing to the second part but shrugged it off.

"She's only what? 20? If other potion masters have turned away I doubt she can" Professor McGonagall gave Severus a look before shaking her head and left to do work as a house elf brought food for the professor. He sat up with the help of Poppy as he watched the girl and his headmaster step outside the curtains.

"I never agreed to help this man" his sharp hearing picked up. "Don't you have someone else? A professional maybe?" he smirked, at least she knew her place.

"He doesn't have the greatest of image Alice, all the help we've gotten have either been inefficient or turned down. Can't you help an old man?"

"An old man who's far in better health than I am I bet" she growled.

"You'll have any ingredient you need, a whole lab to yourself Alice" she knew the man sensed her wavering at such an opportunity. He knew he too well, he knew too many of her weakness. "your first payment will be doubled and given as early as you want" _bribery_ , Severus thought, with the money of all things, he never knew the old man had it in him. Then again, he must be desperate. He doubts the girl would-

"Fine," he almost choked on the soup. "I'll do it, but I can't guarantee success, nor a quick find. I'm behind in years of new research. I'll need to do a lot of reading and testing"

"Of course."

"Ill need his health history, any notes and reports, any findings, and a lot of books"

"I'm sure Poppy will be more than happy to help, and Madam Pince in the library will help with the books"

"One more thing Professor," She said leaning closer to the man to whisper. "I need a wand" His blue eyes twinkled as he pulled something out from his robe's sleeve. Her eyes widened as she recognized her first wand. "But, how I thought they destroyed it"

"I had Ollivander make a replica"

"Thank you," She said loving the feel of it again in her hands after so long. The old man leaned forward to her ears.

"Then I should leave it to you" Dumbledore nodded his head and left. Poppy gave her the files of the man behind the curtain, a big folder, she pulled the curtain and without looking at the man she sat down on a seat. Poppy stood beside her as she read.

"If it's alright with you sir, I'll be asking a few questions"

"Do I have a choice?" He said unpleasantly and sarcastically. She grimaced at his negative attitude.

"Have you always had low blood pressure?" She asked looking up at him.

"No"

"That's happened recently" Poppy added.

"Before or after his condition?"

"After"

"Do you know why this has happened, Mister Snape?" From what she's learned from client care, it was better to ask the patient however this man seemed unwilling to help her, help him.

"No" She turned to Poppy this time.

"Have you given him any sleeping draught recently?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"Two days ago" Alice was writing this down.

"For what reason?"

"He was having extreme pain down on his hips and legs. Severe pain." Alice only nodded, flipping the sheet to his blood chart.

"He's low in many nutrients"

"His body doesn't seem to be absorbing the food we've given him, thankfully potions haven't been too much of an issue" After a few more question and double checking she nodded and closed the folder.

"Can I keep this?" Alice asked gesturing to his files.

"I'll need your word you'll keep it confidential"

"Of course" they left the room and stepped out. A house elf popped up.

"Alice, Minky is here to take you to your private chambers!" Alice smiled said her goodbye to Poppy and left down into the dungeons. The room was dark and gloomy, but it will have to do. There were a small sitting area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Her bike was resting against the wall along with her bag. She asked the house elf to bring her as many books as she could on potions and spells and began her Saturday night, with some catching up. She couldn't resist not using her wand when it's been eight years.

* * *

Alice was nervous, her first day of teaching was in a couple of hours and there was so much going through her mind that she could hardly sleep. She was up reading at as many things as possible and of course doing magic. She felt like a kid that had gotten a new toy or a child who was let out for recess. At the same time, she tried to disciple herself to focus on the man's problem. The sooner he got better the faster she returned home. She sighed, rubbing at her eyes, she could already feel the bags under her eyes, and for the fifth time, she tried to put her wand away and try to sleep only to open her eyes at a thought that entered her mind, grabbed her wand and lit it up. She opened her notes and books to a certain spot.

"Nerve damage" she mumbled at her notes she's made. The man felt pain, and from Poppy's notes, it seems it was spreading. At first, it had only been stomach pain, but it had slowly spread to his arms and legs. His health history showed that headaches were something that happened often. She needed to do her own checking, needed to know what happened exactly to go any further with her hypothesis. She scribbling some things down on the columns of the pages.

She dropped the notes down and rubbed at her eyes again glancing at the time. It was 5 in the morning. Minky appeared suddenly and surprised Alice so much she nearly fell off the bed. The elf covered her mouth in surprise.

"Minky is terribly sorry, Minky-"

"It's okay, why have you come?" Alice sat up rubbing her head.

"Minky has come to tell you headmaster wishes you to attend breakfast this morning"

"Okay thank you" Alice watched her disappear and sighed. She barely had an hours worth of sleep, no doubt she looked like a zombie. Where was makeup when she needed it? When she stepped into the bathroom to wash her face she was slapped in the face by her reflection. She looked worse than she expected. And her clothes, she hasn't got any decent clothes. What was she going to wear? She fell on the toilet seat cupping her face. Her ripped jeans, sneakers, and hoodie weren't really professional. No doubt that Dumbledore was going to introduce her to the whole school too, bringing more eyes to her than needed. She sniffed at a smell and raised her arm to have a whiff and cringed. She stank too. She stood up and found herself with a charms book and marched back into the bathroom. She flipped some pages finding something on clothes.

"Claenano" she tried and nothing, after a few more other charms and feeling stupid waving the wand with nothing more than sparks she got an idea. Staring at the sink for a moment then at the door. No one was here right? No one was watching. She hung the clothes up behind the door, turned on the water and grabbed the soap in one hand. She moved her hand at the rushing water with her free right hand. Moving it slowly, hypnotically even, and the water began to bind. It moved, following her hand movement, she brought it up in the air, a big blob of water, and then brought over the hand that held the soap. She twisted her hand to swirl the water around the soap, making the water turn from clear to white. Then she put the soap down so she could use both hands to control the water.

"Flow, be the water..." she mumbled to herself, concentrating hard as she brought the blob of soapy water to her clothes, moving it around, soaking it, scrubbing it in there. When she thought her clothes couldn't get any cleaner she turned off the water and got rid of the blob of water in the sink. She positioned her hands in front of her to pull out the water in the fabric to dry it. When she finished she looked at her clothes and smelt it. "Why is it so wrinkly..." She asked herself. She gulped as another idea came in mind. She looked paranoid, uncomfortable and then decided to do it anyways. Palms up at the clothes. "Just a little heat... a little bit" She focused on bringing energy to her hands, and like iron, she moved it across her clothes to remove the creases. She lifted it up and smelt it one last time. "Good" she stripped and went into the showered quickly. She stood still for a moment letting the water fall over it. It'd been a while since she took a nice hot shower.

Alice was an elemental, she commanded the elements, something she had discovered accidentally with her father, he had told to keep it secret. She promised him when he was alive that she would never openly use such a power. At that age, she didn't quite understand why he had been stern and harsh to her when he found out about it. Her father was rarely ever strict, or serious, yet he was about something like this he was. At the age it scared it, he made it sound like it was a bad thing. So she listened.

She rubbed her face. She was going to take the money, send it to her mother, help the man and leave back to her mom. She nodded at her own thoughts and stepped out. She pulled on her old black skinny jeans, that had ripped knees and tattered bottoms. Slipped on her grey tank top and put on her black hoodie leaving it unzipped. With quick air manipulating her hair was dry, shiny and full of volume. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"You can do this," she told herself, slapped her cheeks and stepped out. Butterflies filled her stomach as she neared the hall. She gulped when she walked in, empty, no one but some teachers sat around. The great hall was like she remembered it. Big and grand. There was always something to look at in awe. Professor McGonagall gestured to her seat, Alice quickly went over, sitting next to a man with a star on his face. The older lady clearly looked at her clothing choice in disapproval.

"Do you have nothing else to wear?" she said.

"Morning...and no" she sat down and stared at all the food. Her stomach growled, she hadn't had a proper meal in a long time...

Students started to fill in around 6:30 eyeing her up and whispering to each other.

"Can I have your attention please!" Alice clenched her jaw and professor Dumbledore spoke. "As I'm sure you're all aware of a new member. Unfortunately, Severus Snape is unable to continue teaching potions for the time being." most of the students didn't seem unhappy about this news at all "Until then, we have someone else taking up the potions post until our potion master is able to. So let us give a warm welcome to Professor A. Rose" she stood nervously as applause went around. Many smiled and looked excited and maybe looked at her suspiciously.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

A lice walked into her first class of potions and walked up to the front staring down at all the four-year students. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Something she wasn't informed of was that man, was also the head of Slytherin, now she has taken over that as well. She took a deep breath. She was once where they sat, she shouldn't feel nervous.

"I'm sure you all have questions, and I'll try to answer them the best I can. I'm unsure of how your previous teacher taught you, or where you left off at. However, this is how I will be teaching" she started. "I'll present to you a potion, explain it, explain the ingredients individually and go on to making the potion together" whispers went around and heads turned. "I see that's not how it worked here" a hand went up.

"Yes," she gestured to a dark-skinned boy in Slytherin. "Please introduce yourself to me and ask your question."

"Zabini Blaise, professor Rose," he said. "Professor Snape normally asked us what we knew about the potion, gave us a paper to write about it and on our second class we will brew it, ma'am"

"Ok, let's take a vote, how many of you would like to continue that way" most if the Slytherin's raised their hand. "How many of you would like to brew the first time all together as a group, along with me?" most of the Gryffindor and a few Slytherins raised their hand. "Okay, then it's settled. Let's start with introductions? You may know each other but I do not know any of you. Tell me your name and something you like. I'll go first" Alice said smiling. "I'm professor Alice Rose, I was a Ravenclaw and I love potion making" she gave them a smile, feeling less nervous now. "You may go next" she gestures to a brown curly haired girl, with a big face.

"L-Lavender Brown" she glanced at a redhead, blushing. "And I like...what I like..." she fidgeted. "Weasels" she forced out.

"Nice," Alice commented, "You can go next"

"Hermione Granger, I like to learn all that I can about anything there is" Alice nodded.

"Harry Potter, I like quidditch" the redhead looked at Alice nervously.

"Ron Weasley, I also like quidditch"

"Quite a sport, isn't it?" they nodded and each one went on and it wasn't long till everyone got a chance and the tense atmosphere was slowly softening as they warmed up to her.

"Alright, perfect, so, what do you guys know about the shrinking potion?" class went on, they spoke, they discuss and she explained, without points being taken away from either house. They were quiet, clearly unsure of their new professor. She felt everything went well, leaving them homework to write a brief summary on the potion and what the core ingredient is and why. Chatter picked up when they packed and left. She felt it was good. Classes only got easier for each period. The break period she spent reading more of Severus Snape notes.

When the day ended Alice didn't even go for dinner, she went straight to the infirmary with some flowers in her hand. When she went inside she was stopped by a few students.

"Professor Rose" one of them called. She turned.

"Yes?" it was two girls in Hufflepuff.

"We just wanted to say," they looked at each other their cheeks rosing up. "We've never had such a fun potions class!" they nodded to each other. "We're actually excited for tomorrow's class!"

"Yeah we're not the only ones too" Alice blushed and smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, to be honest, I've never taught before so I was nervous" their eyes widened.

"Really?! You were so professional!"

"Yeah, it seemed natural!"

"Well thank you, means a lot that you two went out if your way to tell me. As I recall it should be dinner time"

"Won't you come, or are you visiting someone sick?" Daisy frowned but followed their eyes to her hand that held flowers. She continue to frown confused at why she had them as well.

"Uh, no, I have some things to do" they nodded and said their goodbye and left without asking any more questions.

"Quite popular already?" Poppy said walking up to her. Alice smiled modestly.

"Today went smoother than I thought. How is he? Is he awake?" Poppy gestured her to follow and she pulled the curtain with her free hand.

"The potion you made yesterday is doing wonders for his pain it seems. It's almost like he's normal"

"Good evening sir" Alice greeting taking a seat down and placing the flower and his folder down on the mini table in the room.

"Evening" for the first time his voice didn't sound strained anymore and she almost choked on her own spit at his voice. It was so deep. So smooth so - She snapped out of it, her cheeks no doubt rosier than usual.

"S-so, I've dedicated its nerve damage," She said, trying to sound calm.

"Nerve damage?" Poppy asked.

"His neurons to be exact. It seems that there is some interference in the messages being sent to his body part. The interference is causing the pain. Therefore unable to move and resulting unbearable pain"

"I see, that does make sense"

"But I need more information than this" Alice said looking to the Poppy. "I need to know what happened before this." she looked at the man. "Was there an accident? Were you slipped anything, were you hit by a spell or curse-"

"No," he said firmly. She was glad for his short answers, even though they were unhelpful, she didn't think to hear his voice more will do any help.

"So you just one day woke up like this?" he looked at her.

"Yes," she frowned. That didn't make sense. Poppy sighed and left.

"Sir, if you aren't going to cooperate then you won't get better"

"I doubt you'll find a cure to _this"_ She felt the hair stand up at the back of her neck from his tone.

"You never know till I try-"

"I _do_ know" he growled. "What does a little girl like you know? Bribed by money" he spat. "I don't know what headmaster was thinking, nor where he found a cheap, low life like you" He looked at the flowers suddenly. "Thought you'd try guilt tripping me by bringing in flowers for the sick, did you?" she sat there unflinching to his words and assumptions. She got up and picked up the flowers for the desk.

"I see that you're a difficult man," she said taking a deep breath. "I'll come back later when you're in higher spirits" she turned and left the curtain to Poppy. "Is he always like this?" She grounded out.

"Yes, he's not used to asking for help"

"Well, his pride is going to kill him" Poppy looked at her closely.

"Why did you come here instead of dinner Alice, and flowers?" Alice looked back at the aged nurse and then sadness filled her eyes.

"I...I have a mother, she's unwell and I visited her every day at the hospital after I finished work. I would change out her flower vase by her bed every few days. At least I used to till I came here." She stared at the flowers, of all assorted colors and shapes. "I guess it was just habit."

"Is she still..." Poppy stepped closer to Alice.

"She's alive yes, I took this job offer so I can pay off the debts and her hospital fees."

"I'm sorry, my dear"

"They're both...unwilling. My mother's given up, and from the way, this man speaks it sounds like he has as well. Doesn't he have a family? I'm sure they're worried" Poppy said nothing. "Anyways, is there somewhere I could study and read and be nearby?"

"I could ask Minky to put a bigger table in his room"

"Sure, let's go with that"

"I'll take those if you dont mind?" Poppy gestured to the flowers and Alice passed them to her before heading off. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and went to the library. She saw some of her students and they waved at her. She nodded at them and looked through the shelves. Memories flooded her mind. It was great to be back, she couldn't deny that but she worried about her mother. It wasn't like her mother knew she was here, she probably thought she was out with friends and finally listening to her about her request. She just hoped it didn't take too long to help the man, so she could return to her mom. By then maybe she'd be done with therapy and all better. A student went up, disturbing her train of thought as he held a terrified expression. She believed his name was Neville Longbottom, a shy boy that hardly made any eye contact with her in class and turned red easily. He seemed to be a subject of many sniggers and looks from the Slytherin.

"Professor, there's a problem in the dungeons!" Alice got up quickly, sighing mentally, all she wanted to do was to fix this man, the sooner she fixed the man the sooner she could see her mother and make sure everything is going smoothly. She followed the Longbottom boy to find a Gryffindor boy and Slytherin fighting.

"What's happening here!?" she demanded.

"Professor he attacked me first!" it was a blond boy and the redhead from the earlier class.

"Professor it's not Ron's fault" The Granger girl began to speak. Her bushy hair bouncing with as much energy as her.

"Malfoy was it?" Alice spoke, ignoring the brunette. The blond nodded proudly, puffing his chest up. He looked like he was trying hard not to smug at the red head. "And Weasley?" the boy looked down and nodded. "Follow me to my office" they did and she closed the door behind them. "I'm very busy, so you'd better both have a good reason why you're fighting. Explain yourselves, one at a time. Malfoy, begin"

"He's mad, randomly attacked me like an animal, I did nothing"

"Really?" she said unimpressed and turned to the red head. "And what happened in you point of view?"

"He, he was insulting my friend. Calling her stuff... And Uhm...I got mad, we were shouting at each other and it sort to ended with a few spells being shot out..."

"I see, well Draco, ten points from Slytherin" His smug face stayed for a second, and then it flipped upside down, his eyes bulging out in disbelief.

"What?! You actually believe him? -"

"And five points from Gryffindor, there are better means than fighting. You're both off the hook for now, but should I even _hear_ something going on its going to cost more than just a few house points," she said warningly.

"My father will hear about this" Draco spat when she dismissed them both. Ron looked quite happy though. She sighed and decided to return back to the infirmary and peeked into the curtain.

The man was fast asleep. She sat down at the new table with a lamp. She placed her books down and his folder and began to read and make notes of her own. Somewhere in the middle, she fell asleep.

* * *

A lice woke up when a crock of pain was heard she stirred up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to the bed next to her to see Severus's lips bleeding, his right arm clenching onto his left arm in a death grip that made his arm turn purple. He was biting his lips so hard to hold back his cries of pain that he was bleeding. She practically almost jumped up to him, almost falling in doing so.

"I'll be back!" she burst outside the curtain to go to the little storage room in the nursery where they had left the potion she made for him. She snatched the bottle and a few others and rushed back to him. And froze. She saw a black dog, barring his teeth in the invisible spot the man would have been in. It turned to her at the sound of her steps, closing its mouth, looking like it just got caught doing something wrong.

"Shoo!" She tried, and surprisingly it left, without any other thoughts she quickly brought the potion to his bleeding lips and he jerked away. She grabbed her wand and got rid of the blood.

"Please" she begged. "Please" she brought it once again at his lips the cold bottle touching, and she finally forced it down his throat. She pulled the blanket back when she felt his body relax to look at his arm better and she snatched his hand away.

"Don't touch me" he snarled.

"I need to see, I need to check sir"

"No, go away!"

"Don't you care?! Don't you have a family? Aren't they worried? I'm just trying to help!"

"I never asked for your help!"

"Clearly you don't know how to that other people have to ask for help _for you!_ " she snapped back at him. She suddenly grabbed her books and turned, her hair swirling around her. "Forget it!" she walked so fast out his room and almost ran into Dumbledore. He looked down at her.

"How are things, Alice?" Severus could hear once again.

"Grand," She said sarcastically.

"Alice..." he said worryingly.

"How can I help him if he doesn't let me?"

"Severus... Is a complicated man"

"I feel sorry for his wife and kids" she spat.

"Severus is unmarried Alice," he answered calmly "nor does he bare any children" her shoulders fell, frustration leaving her.

"Oh... What about siblings? Parents?" he shook his head again. "No one? He's all alone?"

"Yes, he hasn't had the greatest of life"

"Well life isn't fair, he shouldn't just shove it down other people's throats" a small smile went on the old man's face.

"Funny you should say that...how was your first day?"

"Fine, better than I thought"

"You weren't around during dinner"

"Yeah I, I" She decided to skip the whole flower incident "had an idea and didn't want to lose it"

"I see, well, I have something else I need to inquire to you" She looked up at him with tired eyes.

"What?" She groaned out.

"Are you any good with making Wolfbanes potion?" Dumbledore explained the situation with Professor Lupin and she found herself brewing once again, sighing.

* * *

D ays went on, and she spent most of her time in the infirmary with Professor Snape. Severus watched the girl, observed her. She confused him, he noticed she always came after dinner time, leave after a few hours and come back around one in the morning. She didn't do anything but read and write things down. She looked so determined, and so tired. He could tell she wasn't eating well, and the bags under her beautiful eyes were hard to miss. Someone bribed for money wouldn't be working so hard, trying so hard, not unless, unless their was a second reward, some other alternative. After all, no one would try so hard for another stranger. He tried listening in to any information he found out about her. He told himself she was probably a horrible potion maker, average at best, and that she was no better or near his level. But with each school day he has heard nothing but good things. The students learned she spent a lot of time in the infirmary and would stop by to talk with the teacher. Of course they never knew he was there. He was hidden from them.

They came by to ask her questions, stupid questions in his opinion but she answered them with genuine kindness it seemed. The way she explains some potions were surprising for him. She seems to know more than she looked. No matter how much he listened for anything bad, the only dirt he had on her was the bribery for money and her clothing. He had to admit, the potions she's made for him had been good, more than good, the consistency the taste even was better than the ones Poppy was buying.

She's been coming every night down here and he's grown to pretend to sleep while she read. He pretended to not notice her trying to scan his body and check too, careful not to wake him in doing so. And he let her. For now. Waiting for a good time to catch her doing something wrong.

"Headmaster" Severus barely heard the old man's footsteps.

"It's been a month"

"Yes, have you, the money, have you sent it directly?" Severus felt cheated. He was being used by this girl to get money out of the old man.

"Yes"

"Perfect, transferred and everything?"

"Just how you asked"

"Thank you"

"You look tired Alice" she looked up at the tall man before down at the dark haired man.

"He's just being difficult still, I've just been able to get little information when he's asleep" Albus stroked his beard.

"I see...you should sleep"

"I will... Soon just finishing up some notes up"

"Potion?"

"Yeah... Just working on a possible antidote...it's going to be expensive though... Maybe..." she mumbled. She stretched, yawning as she went back to her desk.

"What do you have now?"

"Messages aren't being sent from the brain to his arm properly. And it's resulting in pain. I've been reading up on nerve damage potions in the meantime." she rested her head in her hand. "Honestly haven't found much..." she mumbled. Albus out his hand on her shoulder.

"Rest Alice" she nodded.

"Whether I'm here or downstairs I'm going to be up reading, at least here I can check things..." suddenly the book disappeared and she turned to the old man.

"Rest, you need it" after almost a staring contest she finally got up and left to bed. Alice laid in bed tired sighing. She was tired and everyone keeps asking if she was okay and it was getting annoying slowly. It's been a month since she's come and she couldn't stop thinking of her mother. She bet she was worried sick. Probably thought she was getting so many money from doing something illegal or inappropriate. Maybe she should send a letter, but what was she suppose to say, she's in Hogwarts helping a random man?

She took a sleeping draught to force herself to sleep.

* * *

A round midday the following day, during class Alice fell, students gasped at the professor on the floor unconscious. She was rushed into the infirmary.

"She's over-stressed," Poppy mumbled. "This child" Poppy attended to her. Headmaster heard a commotion and popped out from the curtain I'm Severus's private room. "She hasn't been eating right, not sleeping enough" Poppy shook her head disapprovingly. Dumbledore returned in the room.

"Severus, the girl is trying her best"

"I don't trust a bribed victim"

"So you heard"

"The girl is useless, she couldn't possibly fix _this_ "

"I believe she can"

Alice woke up and sat up slowly.

"Easy, you need to eat Alice" Poppy scolded. "eat" she put a tray in front of her and she ate slowly.

"Headmaster gets her out, give her the filthy money she wants and leave me be. Have you seen what she wears?! You'd think she's poor with the amount of money you've given her."

" Severus she-"

"She's disgusting, she-" he froze when he saw her at the entrance. For the first time since she's come she's put up a good front, she acted like she was working hard as she cared about a stranger like him. But never had he seen such hurt in her brilliant blue eyes, something was stuck in her throat and she turned away. Severus turned to look at headmaster who looks disapprovingly at him. Like a father disappointed at his son. "What?" Poppy came in and joined Dumbledore in the look, having heard everything.

"Do you have any idea how much she's been working Severus?" she said. "She hasn't been eating, she hadn't been sleeping all for you"

"You can't be so naive to believe that? She's been bribed with money! Of course, she's working hard, I'm sure she's to get a high price"

"She's doing this for her mother!" Poppy spat.

"Poppy, that is not for us to say-"

"No, Albus," She cut the headmaster off. "Severus needs to know or else we will lose her!" she turned back to Severus. "she lost her father at a very young age and her mother is severely sick, she's doing this for her mother. The money is going directly to her. You've seen what she wears, she hasn't spent a coin on herself. Everything is for her mother" Poppy was the only one who could speak this way to Severus, she wasn't afraid of him, nor did she tolerate his stubbornness or pride.

"When she didn't know of your marital status, she used to talk to me saying that your wife must be worried or kids, and she would bring up how damaged her mother became when her father passed away and didn't want that to happen to your family too," she added. "She stays here with you on long hours in case you woke up in pain, she's been brewing a lot of potions and studying just for you even after knowing you had no family. Even when you're such a difficult patient"

Severus sat there taking it all in.

"I've never seen a harder worker than her and you just...i..." she looked at him disgusted. "I've never been more disappointed in you than I have now Severus, you should be ashamed of yourself..." she walked away leaving him like that.

"I couldn't have said it better myself..." Dumbledore added and left.

* * *

Alice had taken the sheet of paper Poppy had given her. It was a list of potions she needed to strengthen herself after some meals. She was running down, tears sliding down her face. She wanted to see her father again. Her father always made everything better. When she reached the dungeons she froze when she saw the black dog again. It looked up at her and gave a whimper.

"Have you lost your owner?" She spoke to it. "Are you alone too boy?" she said quietly. "I'm alone too...you must be hungry...wanna come inside?" It perked up at her words and followed her inside her chambers. She rubbed at her wet cheeks and spoke with the dog. She told the dog how her mother was all alone, and she had no father. She told it, how she was kicked out from her home and practically homeless. She told the dog that, she had no one waiting for her in this world, and she didn't have much to lose coming here to help the headmaster. And now, when she spoke of the man who was ill in the hospital the dog growled.

"Oh yeah, you were growling at him weren't you? Was he mean to you? Do you know him" The dog kept growling at the thought of the man in bed. "But you know, he's alone too" The dog went quiet. "He has no one, maybe that's why I haven't given up on him yet. I'm making an antidote you see" The dog listened and eventually she wrapped her arm around the dog, and tears fell. She let herself feel a bit sorry for herself and waited till the darkness took over her.

* * *

 **CHapter two wooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who have followed and the lovely review! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Knack for Potion Making**

 **Chapter Three: Discovery**

Alice woke up gazing at the uneven wall of the dungeon ceiling. Her eyes burned of dryness, and they felt strained from the tears she shed the night before. She sat up slowly and scanned the room to find no dog, her shoulder sank in disappointment. He had stayed very still, he certainly belonged to someone for he was far too tamed otherwise. She had hoped he would still be here when she woke up, for comfort sake. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at the small round clock hung up on the wall. 5:45 am she was glad it was the weekend, she wasn't sure if she was in the mood for teaching today and she was glad she wasn't going to find out otherwise. She spun her legs around the edge of the bed and drank the potion that she was assigned to drink, and her eyes met her old bike that leaned on the wall. Maybe a bike ride would help her clear her mind, then she hung her head, riding a bike wasn't something magically people did, it'd draw too much attention. A walk maybe was more practical. She looked up at her messy notes on the little table and sighed again it looked messier than she remembered. Then again last night was a blur, literally from all the tears. She remembers coming back in and sliding down the door hugging the dog. Talking nonsense, and then passing out. Somewhere in between there she must have moved to the table and made a mess out of it, angry at all her efforts, and sad.

She got up, pulling her body forcefully to move and get into the bathroom.

She found herself just standing under the shower head at a daze. Watching the water run down her body and off. She watched it as it drained out at the hole. A part of her wanted to give up and just go back to the muggle world. Forget all about this once and for all. It was hard to help a patient when they were constantly on guard and throwing snide remarks left and right. It was obviously not healthy for her, as it was growing worse and harder to handle and she was growing more desperate to find the answers. At this rate, it might take years for all she knew. She dug the heel of her palm into her eye sockets, nearly scratching them. What would her mother say if she took that long? Or think? Maybe she could go back now, maybe she's made enough money for now and she could get the rest on her own.

She shook her head.

She gave her word to Dumbledore that she was going to help this man the best she could. Had she?

 _No._

After a long shower, she finally stepped out before she turned into a prune. She stared at her thin body, dressed only in undergarments. She wasn't a short person, and her body wasn't weak. After her father passed away their wealth went downhill quite considerably and they couldn't afford the house they stayed in anymore and moved. When you live in not the greatest of neighborhoods, you pick up on a few bad habits. Getting into fights, doing things she shouldn't be for money. The gangs she got into, and it only grew bigger from there. At first, it was just little things like distracting people on the streets while others stole their wallet or phones, she got caught one day and her mother blamed Hogwarts. That whatever happened there was why she had become such a troublesome kid. Her eyes darkened at the memory and she turned away from her reflection and finished dressing. There was a knock at her bathroom door and she frowned. Who would be inside her chambers this early?

"Minky is here miss Rose" She opened the door to see the little elf with a package. "A package for you" She took it hesitantly. She flipped the package around to see if there was a name. "Who gave this to you Minky?" The little elf looked worried at this question. There was no address or letter, nor name whatsoever.

"Minky cannot say, Minky was told not to say!"

"Okay...thank you, you may go" The elf disappeared. With a towel on her hair, she opened the package. She gaped at the clothing, it was a floor length green robe, with buttons all the way from neckline to her hips. It was made of some dark material that was thick, it was almost black if it wasn't for the light hitting it just right to show the green. There was even a black cloak with a hood. She scrambled to see if there was a note inside the package, anything, even a message but she found nothing. She held it up for a moment and decided to try it on. When she looked up at the mirror she almost didn't recognize herself. It was a perfect fit, the garment was magically charmed to fit the wearer, hugging her in all the right curves and edges of her body. She clipped the cloak on and suddenly her shoulder sunk. It was beautiful, really, to whoever had gone out of their way to get this for her, she looked like a headmistress, something Professor McGonagall would wear maybe. She took it off and threw it on the bed. It was a strange thick material, almost suede-like. She stared at it, it just didn't suit her. She was a girl that lived on the street, a girl with not much of an image, to wear something so sophisticated, so high class, so _expensive_ when it didn't even match her character. She shook her head as she folded it back into the box neatly. She called Minky and handed the box back to her.

"My lady?" The elf looked up at her confused.

"Return it back to the sender. Tell them that I'm flattered but, it isn't my taste" Minky's ears dropped but nodded and left with a crack. Alice went over to her messy table and cleaned it up, finding it odd at how messy it was, grabbed a key to the drawer of the table and grabbed her notes inside the locked drawer. She stared down at the folder and sighed at the inevitable, she had spent too much time in the shower, having no time for a little walk now. There was no need to avoid the man, avoiding him will only complicate things, she will just continue as normal, with a little pep talk to herself she left her chambers.

* * *

Severus lay in bed having not gotten much sleep himself as he gazed at the white ceilings. He had spoken on impulse, with his own assumptions of the girl and she had heard. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but he was also normally right on his assumptions, unlike this time. A girl he thought was bribed, to help him, with only the drive to get money turned out to be a commoner girl, trying to get money for the sake of her ill mother. He couldn't have been even more wrong on his assumption. She was certainly trying her best too. He had thought of apologizing, but that wasn't like him at all, apologizing would mean he had to admit he was _wrong_ , and no one liked doing that. That's when he thought perhaps a gift would be good, she didn't have decent clothes right? Simply asking the house elf to buy the most popular, potion protective clothing for female teachers on the market would be nice, wouldn't it? She didn't need to know it was from him, it was just for him to feel a little better about himself when she wore it. Knowing that he had done something to balance out what he said to some degree. Despite having done that, he still couldn't sleep well, even with her remarkable pain relieving potions. So instead, he waited.

"She's not here yet" He heard a student say.

"That's weird she normally is around this time" It was Granger, he'd know that know-it-all's voice anywhere.

"M-maybe i-it's cause it's Saturday" Neville stuttered to suggest.

"Maybe, we should wait a bit longer, I have questions about the potion assignment. I can't believe I got a A!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are 'moine, especially since I got a E" She glared at the ginger and he smiled sheepishly. Harry laughed.

"There must have been a mistake or something! Let's wait"

"Fine" Ron groaned. Severus struggled to keep his cough hidden. That Weasely got a B+!? Something was clearly wrong! Either she was a dunderhead making a muck out of his class or too generous. Another set of footsteps came within his hearing and after hearing them so often he began to recognize them as her worn-out sneakers. He frowned, he was sure he had asked Minky to buy her shoes too, matching ones, they shouldn't sound like her old sneakers.

"What are you four doing here?" Her soft voice asked. Was it always so soft? he wondered.

"Professor, we just had a few questions about this weeks assignment," Hermione said stepping up to her.

"You mean you did..." Ron mumbled.

"And I had a few questions about the assignment recently returned"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, the thing is, we've never really done this sort of homework before" Hermione explained.

"The assignment is for you to explain why bicorn horn and Mandrake have to always have the same ratio of 1:2 when in a potion together." Hermione took out a textbook and began to read.

"It doesn't say much here about it Professor, just that the inventor was-"

"It's not an answer that can be found in a textbook, Miss Granger." Alice interrupted. She knew the Gryffindor girl was a smart one, book smart though."Potion making isn't just about remaking _another_ man's potion for your needs. Potion making is understanding the ingredients and what factors and rules they provide for the potion itself. Why does a polyjuice potion need lacewing flies? What benefit is it to the potion? Answer the assignment by doing some research and coming up with _your_ own hypothesis Miss Granger" She explained. "When you start thinking this way and understand, this is when you can begin to modify potions safely or create ones of your own" Severus's mouth went dry at her explanation. It was beautifully said, words not even other potion masters said. They were worded of those who truly understood and loved the subject would say. Not simply to earn a title as a _potion master._

"Wow," Ron had to say. _Wow, indeed._ Severus had to agree.

"I-I never knew p-potions was s-so deep professor" Neville commented. Severus wanted to throw something at the boy, he had repeated every day how important and dangerous potion making is and the boy remained an idiot. She gave them a small smile.

"What about your previous assignment did you have a question of?"

"That grade, I don't understand why it is so low"

"As I recall you got a good mark, of course from seeing your other works it doesn't seem up to what you might be used to yes?" She nodded. "Well, I think I already explained why, it was an opinionated question, theory from your _own_ mind, not from textbooks."

"I see, I understand. One other thing" Hermione began, nervous a bit. "How'd I do on my last assignment then?" Severus sighed mentally, that girl had no patience, typical Gryffindors.

"The same, I'd like to know more of what _you_ think, rather than what you've _read."_ the girl nodded a bit upsettingly. _Of course_ , he thought to himself.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking" Harry suddenly spoke. "You always come here, are you ill with something lasting? Does it have to do with you going unconscious the other day?" Potter, always so nosy.

"No, it was a rare thing to happen. I'm better now, I just assist Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing often"

"Even on weekends?" Neville almost gasped.

"Yes Mister Longbottom" She clapped her hand "Now if you four wouldn't mind, I have a long list of things do it, and I'd like to begin my work before it gets too late" They scurried off. She sighed, tried on a smile, and dropped it before going to the corner and pulling the invisible curtain. The man was already seated up, looking right at her with his dark eyes. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing anything different. Her ripped jeans still on, her snickers were still worn out, and her hoodie still old.

"Morning," She said quickly, casting her eyes down, her long dark lashes covered her blue eyes as she walked over to the table she always sat in. He said nothing as he watched her. "Do you feel the pain reliever wearing off soon?"

"No"

"That's good" She commented with not much emotion in her voice. He honestly didn't expect her to come, at least not for the morning, not after what he said last night.

"I heard about your family" It was the first time he initiated a conversation, and for a moment he could have sworn he saw her flinch. Alice gulped at the sound of his voice, why was it possible for someone to have such a voice? Why him of all people too? She didn't look at him, nor did she turn the slightest bit away from the sheets she was marking in front of her. Her long hair was tailed in a low ponytail, revealing her ears and he found it odd how red they were.

"I see" was all she said as she took something he's never seen before from her pocket. It was a device, as long as her palm, in silver. She placed it down on the table and he saw a wire connected to the device, and she placed the two-wire things into her ears. She did something on the device before turning away to her work. She was marking he assumed from the way her feather quill moved, however, she wasn't using red ink as he did. It was green. The redness in her ear reduced eventually and now she was clearly focused. She'd make different expressions as she read some of the assignment, look into books, shake her head and scribble some things down.

When Alice looked up at the time she sighed, leaning back on the chair to stretch before popping one of the earbuds off and turning to the man.

"Do you feel pain yet?" he looked at her.

"No"

"Good, the potion should have worn off by now, so if you feel anything, please let me know" why was she being so nice to him he wondered. He had been horrible to her, mean, uncooperative, he belittled her all the time, yet she's acting like yesterday never happened. It was bothersome because it only made him feel more guilty.

"It was a potion" he finally said right as she was about to put the earbud back in her ear. "One I'm unaware of, perhaps mixed with a curse" suddenly she put a hand over his mouth and he looked up at her, her eyes were wide, her face red all the way to her ears. It was an expression he wasn't used to seeing.

"I-I see, thank you for telling me" she pulled her hand away as if it was burned before he said or do anything. She was avoiding his eyes now. "Was the potion in food or drink?" she looked like she was squirming in her seat.

"Both perhaps" _shoot shoot shoot, why am I feeling this way from just his bloody voice!_ She screamed at herself.

"Do you remember who gave it to you? Or what color it was?" she crocked out.

"No, I believe my memory has been scrambled-" she suddenly stood up, snatched up all her notes in a hast.

"Okay, thank you, sir, this is a great lead now, I need to go do more research in the library, good day," she said so fast and disappeared in less than five seconds. He stared baffled.

* * *

Alice raced down the infirmary, opened the door bumped into mMadamPomfrey, falling back down on her bottoms.

"Alice, you aren't 13 anymore to be running in school!" The nurse scolded. Alice looked up at the older lady, standing up.

"Sorry Poppy"

"And look what you're wearing" Poppy placed her hands on her hips. "Do you know what I've heard from the students since you've come?"

"That...I'm a good teacher and they all like me?" She tried, making a hopeful face.

"Besides that. They've all been saying you look like a bum!" Alice shrugged at that.

"That's not untrue, I don't even have a home"

"Alice!" She said sharply "you are a professor now, image and how you present yourself is important in front of your students. You aren't setting a good example!" She continued to scold and Alice winced.

"About that, I got a gift today", Alice said trying to slowly change the subject. Poppy made a confused face. "From your expression, I guess it's not from you"

Severus was glad of his good hearing, normally he'd use such a thing on students, catching them and taking points off and enjoying the shock on their faces for him to have been able to hear them. However, this was different, this was about a mysterious girl that appeared out of nowhere. He found the girl a bit unnerving, she didn't flee from his glares, nor does she flinch from them. _On the contrary, she seems to flinch and avoid my eyes when I speak normally to her_. She was a girl that went to Hogwarts clearly not in his time of teaching or studying. She disappears and now she's here. On orders of Dumbledore to find him a cure. She dresses and looks like someone uninterested in such a... _he grimaced at the next thought_ 'boring' subject such as potion making yet he only gets proven wrong over and over again by it. She's well-knowledgeable despite how she acts and presents herself. With his good hearing, he's even picked up a few students speaking highly of her, and respected her. She wasn't a pretty girl with no brains.

"What are you talking about?" He continued to listen, interested to why she didn't wear his gift.

"This morning Minky brought me a box, of lovely velvet-like green robes, they looked so expensive, high quality, I've never seen such a fabric even" Severus frowned if it had been so lovely as she describes it why hadn't she worn it? Alice looked away from the nurse, feeling a bit exposed.

"Well, why aren't you wearing it then? Was there a letter from who?"

"There was no letter, the sender told Minky not to tell, and I did try it on, it doesn't suit me Poppy" She let her shoulders sink. Poppy walked closer to her comfortingly.

"I'm sure it looked lovely on you"

"Maybe in others eyes, but I know myself, Poppy," she continued. "I know that it's not my place to wear such high-quality goods, it just doesn't suit where I am in life right now" Even when her father was around they weren't the wealthiest, but they managed by fine with enough meals and a place to stay. It didn't even feel like something was missing from their life when they were all home together. Of course, it wasn't like she wasn't envious of other students, it wasn't like she didn't _want_ anything. She just understood even at a young age it isn't something her family could afford. So she never asked to burden them. To wear such nice things was never something she was privileged with, and to her, it was just weird. For someone as poor as her to wear such high-class things. To her, it was like a plain colored bird trying to be a colorful parrot. It's not who they are.

"Shhh dear" Poppy hugged her. "Albus told me about your home situation" Tears welled up in the nurse's eyes. "I know you've struggled for a while, but don't forget about yourself"

"What do you mean?" Alice's voice cracked.

"Alice you've gone through so much and yet you're still standing tall and strong," She said cupping the girls face and staring at her eyes with a look of a proud mother "you're doing well for someone who's lived on the streets. I'm sure your father would have been proud of you" Alice's eyes widened, as tears of her own form. "I just wish you'd take better care of yourself"

"I'll try"

"Good girl, now" Poppy pulled a sheet out of her pocket "I've brought you a list of things I need you to brew for my infirmary, I've added a few things Albus wanted as well" Alice's shoulders sagged as she stared at the wide smile Poppy was giving her.

"But...But didn't you just say I should treat myself well and to take care of -"

"I thought you loved brewing?" She unrolled the paper and it unrolled all the way to the ground, Alice gaped. "You have all day and nothing to do, right? Lovely a distraction just for you, your welcome" She rolled it up and placed it in Alice's hand and walked away. Alice just stood there, frozen in shock.

"This is labor! I don't get paid enough for this!" Poppy laughed loudly and in an oddly menacing voice that made Severus shiver and students walking by scurrying away in fear.

* * *

Alice spent most of the day in the lab Albus provided for her, working one potion after the other. She daydreamed often and recalled why she was leaving in such a hurry from the infirmary before encountering Poppy. Her face flushed, and she shook her head as she chopped away at a rat tail.

"What's wrong with me, who gets turned on by a voice?!" She scolded herself in the dark room. "I'm not a pervert" she repeated to herself. "I need to calm do-OW!" She flinched and looked down to see her finger bleeding. "Shoot" She looked around for something to cover the wound, in a hast. She heard her potion bubble and rushed over. "SHOOT!" Turning the burner off and began stirring. "Shoot it's changing colors already!" She scrambled to dropped the rat's tail in careful of the tainted ones of her blood. It began to overflow, and she grabbed the cauldron to take it off the cooling down the heat. Dropping it almost instantly at the heat burning her hand. "SHHHHHHHHH-" She bit her lips in pain, rushing to the sink to let her hand run under cold water. She sighed in relief as the cold soothed her hands. "Have to remake that one..." She mumbled, glancing at the list of potions to make on the table. "Only a hundred more to go...Wonderful" She said sarcastically.

When it was time for her to take a break for the day, she returned to her private chambers to continue on finding an antidote from the new information she learned today. She had begun making a list of possible ingredients for the antidote already.

* * *

When it became late she decided there was no harm in visiting him when he slept and continue her research there. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, getting up with her package of notes and began up the hall to the main floor. She walked down the dark hall with her wand out, light shining at the end of it. When she reached the infirmary she heard a growl again, it was the black dog growling at the invisible place that Professor Snape slept in. She narrowed her eyes at the dog.

"You again" it turned to her, it's ears dropping. "Why do you keep pestering a sick man? Go, shoo!" it stared at her then began running to her and with a pounce, in her direction it snatched the notes right out of her hand and disappeared out the hospital wing. "Hey!" She ran down and peeked down the hall to find he was already gone. She cursed under her breath, could she stay here get any worse!? All her notes, her work! She felt so much at once that she just wanted to scream and cry at the same time. She pulled herself back inside the hospital room. Maybe she'll find the dog later, maybe it belonged to Hagrid or something. For now, she needed to check up on the man. She stepped into his room, and she stared as he was sound asleep, and it looked like there was no pain. She had brought pain killer potion with her this time around and sat down at the desk. Suddenly the room went cold and she frowned when smoke puffed from her nose and mouth even. She hugged herself shivering. The cold stirred the man up and he sat up, looking at her.

"W-Why is it... S-so c-cold-" his hand went over her mouth. They felt colder than the air itself. He was dressed in his usual hospital sleeping robes, a pale blue button-up shirt, and matching pants, but he had left his top open a bit to reveal his pale toned chest. She blushed and looked away. He was sitting at the edge of the bed now, she hadn't realized how tall he was till now. He placed a long finger over his lips, telling her nonverbal to stay quiet as he reached around for his wand under the pillow. Her eyes widened, he took his hand away from her lips and she held onto her wand. He glanced at the small opening she accidentally left from the curtain and she followed his gaze, then she saw it. A dementor. A real life, floating, black dementor in the infirmary room. Searching around at a slow pace. She had never seen one before, only read up on them. It was floating past them, unaware of the invisible room. He gestured her to look down at his bedside and she did. A newspaper sat folded with the heading in bold letters.

 **FIRST TO EVER ESCAPE AZKABAN**

A black-haired man screamed in the picture, he looked like a mad man with his messy black hair and ragged clothes. She read further down, his name was Sirius Black, a mass murderer, that had been brought to Azkaban 12 years ago, and now has escaped the top prison, and the minister has sent out dementors to find him. Scanning lower she read that this murderer had been sighted not far from Hogwarts. He's come for revenge as he was a loyal subject of he-who-shall-not-be-named. She gulped, feeling a sudden wave of heat return as the creature was far enough away. She shivered and got goosebumps as her cold body warmed up.

"He's inside the castle" the man whispered. "You shouldn't be wandering around at night" she turned red a bit trying to not focus so much on his voice and more so on the words. She stared at those thin lips when they moved.

"I, I just wanted to make sure you had some painkillers," She pulled away from him, avoiding his eye, she went to peek out the opening to see if the coast was clear to leave but his hand found hers, stopping her.

"Can you produce the Patronus charm?" he asked when she turned around.

"I... I don't know, I've never tried" he frowned a bit, he was sure every seventh year was given a chance to try the Patronus charm. Suddenly everything went cold again, and with the hand that held hers, he pulled her back away from the curtains. There was two of them now, she was shaking, shaking hard.

"I'll get rid of them-"

"You can't" she whispered out. "we don't know what will happen in your state if you use magic" She glanced at the opening of the room. Maybe she could do something, she looked down at her hand. Make a gust of wind, make it look natural, normal. _You mustn't let anyone know_. Her father's words ringing in her head. Suddenly a burst of light suddenly shun through, Alice could see the dementors flipping and rolling away in the air, the light brought warmth and she no longer was shaking. A hand reached around the curtain and pulled, Albus Dumbledore stood in all the glory, a soft smile on his face.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said. "and it seems you two finally get along" his eyes sparkled at their adjoined hands and they both pulled away from each other.

"What did you need me for?" she asked trying to remove the awkwardness in the air.

"ah, yes, I was going to tell you to no longer come here alone, I'm sure you've seen the papers" she nodded. "There has been an attack" her eyes widened.

"What? Where?"

"In the Gryffindor tower, Sirius Black was looking for something in the girl's dorms. As well as your chambers, the door has been scratched multiple times"

"Scratched?" she frowned and their realization hit her. "Oh, that was probably the dog" Severus and Albus looked at her weirdly. "Speaking about the dog, he took my notes as well."

"Alice, I'll need you to further explain" Albus insisted.

"There is a dog that's wandering around Hogwarts," She said as if it was obvious, "I thought maybe it was Hagrid's. Last night I took him in my chambers, and this morning he was gone. He was here a few minutes ago, grabbed my notes and ran off. Maybe he wanted to come back in my room"

"Hagrid does have a dog Alice, but it's terrified of entering the castle. It would never" Albus explained. "What did it look like?"

"As a black lab, lots of fur, messy, tangled, he looked really hungry too, really thin. It's come here before. He doesn't seem to like this corner" the old man stroked his beard.

"If you see this dog again, bring him to me" she nodded. "Are you familiar with the Patronus charm Alice-" he cut himself off. "Ah, I suppose you wouldn't be would you?"

"How can I..." she mumbled. Severus looked between the two, clearly, he was missing some information about the girl.

"Do you mind letting me in on this secret? Why doesn't miss Rose not know an important charm? Can she not produce it-"

"Alice?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the girl, who avoided his blue eyes.

"He already knows about my mother, so whatever"

"Alice was expelled from Hogwarts in her third year Severus" Dumbledore explained, "she's been living with her muggle mother up until now" he looked at the girl surprised.

"You forgot to mention _you_ expelled me..." she mumbled, clearly still bitter.

"If I may ask why?" He arched his brow at the mysterious girl.

"Apparently I was going too far into potion-making that I broke some rules," she said clearly annoyed. "I was just tempering with some potions, finding a cure for...for something," She said quietly. "Anyways," She said changing the subject. "and that explains that headmaster," She turned to the tall man. "is there anything else you wanted to inform me?"

"Have you eaten properly?" The hesitant reply made the man shake his head. "Alice, you need to take better care of yourself."

"I know, I know, I already got a lecture from Poppy earlier," She said walking to her desk and sitting.

"Any progress with Severus?" She glanced at the dark-haired man and then back to Dumbledore.

"Well, I lost my notes so, I'm going to be set behind. For the time being, there is something I remember, from Poppy's notes, whenever the painkillers were out of his system, within an hour he'd feel pain. It's been hours and he, he seems fine" She said looking off to the distance. "I don't understand why I'm not doing anything new or different..." her voice trailed off.

"What, what is it, Alice?"

"I've been doing something different, I've been increasing the dose of Bicorn horn and Mandrake, at least, higher than a regular pain killer. After I knew how well he took it, I made sure to keep that higher dosage but, Mandrake is used to help with paralyzed things, right? What if," She turned to the potion master "your nerves get paralyzed?" he could see the spark in her blue eyes, the excitement. "Think about it," her hands were moving, explaining along with her words "your nerves are doing its job right, the messages are being sent but this _thing_ , the curse or potion or both blocks that, it paralyzes your nerve before it reaches it's destination, giving you extreme pain, and your body not listening to you. I've been giving you an increased dose of mandrake roots, which is possibly slowly healing you" There was silence for a moment.

"You've done it," Albus said in astonishment. "Alice you've it-"

"No, no no, this is just a theory, I could be completely wrong," She said turning to the old man. "But, but we can test this, I could increase the dose slowly, every day, we'll have to time the length of how long it took for you" She turned to Severus "to feel pain again. Then we can slowly increase the dose more till you've healed." The excitement and the happiness in her eyes were so obvious in her big blue eyes that sparkled to both men. "But we can't celebrate yet, but soon hopefully, I'll be going off to my chambers now, I have much to do" She rushed past the old man, and outside the curtain.

"Be careful" The elder man called after her. "She's quite admirable isn't she?" Albus said staring at her back rushing out the infirmary. "Quite sad as well" Severus looked up at his headmaster confused. Albus slowly turned back to his dear colleague, with sad eyes. "Her father fell ill to a very problematic muggle illness. Knowing this she tried to make or find a cure here, however, one thing lead to another and she was expelled, only to return to a dead father..." Dumbledore looked down sadly. "I found her, kicked out of her home for lack of payments, homeless, working two jobs to help her mother and having just dropped off from muggle school to accommodate the need for more time to work. It is sad she was unable to save her father"

"What sort of potion making could get someone expelled? Unless she was testing illegal or harmful potions on students or animals" Severus asked.

"No, she was actually innocent Severus, a Slytherin student found out she was a muggle born. A man who is a loyal servant of Voldemort" Severus's brow's twitched at the dark lord's name. "He set her up, publicly, the media got involved and there was no helping her, it was either expulsion or Azkaban" The old man looked regretful. "I had no choice. Slughorn said she was a protege, a natural in potion making" He looked at Severus. "She was making seven-year potions in her first year Severus" Severus didn't conceal his surprise. "Do you understand why I brought her now?" With that Albus left his friend, left him after dropping such a thing to him.

* * *

Alice returned to chambers in a rush, quickly sitting down and changing her list of ingredients, and even brewed the potion. She made three sets, each with more mandrake roots. She finished up by brewing another batch of wolfbane potion and called it a night. That night she dreamt of a big black dog disappear into a dark corner, and seeing suddenly big black human eyes glaring at her, with baring angry teeth.

* * *

 **Chapter three woo :D review, tell me what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter or else Severus would still be alive.**

 **I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I do not have a beta, I am a college student (Exam/tests this month). I try my best to edit this as much as I can but if any of you have ever edited your own work you know how blind you can be to those errors.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Knack for Potion Making**

 **Chapter 4: Shopping**

Alice woke up the next morning early just to go for a little run before anyone else woke up. She was in need of fresh air and practically bolted outside. The sun was shining, the breeze was perfect, the blue sky made everything look bright, things were finally looking better. She'll be going home sooner than she thought, she'll be seeing her mother, they'll have enough money till she found a job to sustain them as a family. She'll go back to school this fall and everything will be fine again. She ran outside, running down the grassy ground. The flowers were growing and the Whomping Willow had little green leaves growing already. Her smile was from ear to ear as she jumped over little rocks and followed the border outside the forbidden forest. She ran pass Hagrid's hut, she was always envious of the man after she was expelled. He was expelled and yet he remained at Hogwarts, maybe not as a student but he had that permission that she never got.

Her father was a great man, a smart man, he knew of the magic in the world and didn't look for it. He was a squib. Disowned and thrown aside by the family, stripped of his name. When Alice got her letter to Hogwarts he was more excited than even she was. She remembered his teared up eyes, with a smile on his face as he looked down at her. He was proud of her and thinking now, she wondered if he felt envious at all. The way she did with Hagrid right now. She wondered if he felt the slightest bit of bitterness, that she was given a gift, and he was stripped away of one. At the time she felt nothing, and now she still couldn't remember her father treating her wrong. He was always kind. Her father was the reason her mother seemed to even accept such a thing, his happiness, and excitement, made everything sound wonderful, that she couldn't reject such a thing.

She missed him.

After thirty minutes she stopped her running when she saw Professor Lupin, little did they know Severus Snape from the higher window stood, watching them from the infirmary window he had.

"Good morning professor Rose," He said, giving her a charming smile. Professor Lupin was a nice man she learned the more she saw him. There were many times he had tried talking to her but she had always been busy and left after a very short chat, about the weather, or how either of them is doing. The students loved him, he was a kind man, with an aura of comfort and understanding. He didn't discriminate nor did he judge. She wondered if it had anything to do with his situation as a wolf, or was he always like this. He walked up to her. "Up for a morning jog I see" he commented.

"Yes, it's a glorious day for that"

"Yes, it is" He looked down with a smile, his brown hair falling over his scarred face. "I thank you for the potions," he said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Professor Lupin-"

"Remus, please" he interrupted.

"Remus, you make it sound like your wasting my time. Your situation isn't your fault, and how the ministry treats your kind is unfair" she knew the law, she knew people like Remus, turned werewolves were unwelcomed anywhere. No person will hire them, nor any would trust him. Those who knew will judge and stay away and would have to bear the constant judging eyes forever, for something he couldn't control. For something, he wasn't even born with.

And he had to live with it forever, hating it, fighting it, suffering in more than just his body or mind. But his being. To find a mate who accepted him, to find people and friends, to have a comfortable life without worrying when he will eat next. To lock himself up once a month from fear of what he may do to innocent people. So that the same problems he has do not befall yet another innocent person, because of him. He was an admirable man, someone you could truly look up to, someone worth respecting. "Remus, if you want if I have a decent enough job even after Hogwarts, I really don't mind continuing making this potion for you, free of charge-"

"No, no no please, I can't accept that," He said shaking his head and hand to her.

"But you deserve-"

"You're too kind really, Miss Rose-"

"Is it really considered 'too kind' to help a fellow human?" she said quietly. He breathed heavily from his nose.

"I wish more people thought like you Alice, as simple, as pure, as _innocent"_ he looked up at the distance into the forbidden forest. "it's refreshing to meet someone like you in this, tainted world" she gazed at him as he kept looking away. "I hear you spent a lot of time in the infirmary, are you alright?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm fine, just busy"

"Students keeping you on your toes?"

"I suppose, their previous teacher seemed to teach much differently. Verbally."

"Yes, Severus is like that, even in his youth years," he said nodding.

"You knew him?" her brows raised.

"Yes, of course, we were the same year. He was bullied a lot, mixed around with the wrong crowds, kept to himself" Alice glanced down, she didn't know much about the man she was helping.

"I see," she said because she couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well Remus it was nice chatting" he turned to her.

"Yes, I'd like to do it more often" she blushed a bit and gave him a smile. He returned it. "You should smile more often too, it suits you" she blushed more and excused herself, waving as she turned away and went back into the castle. She went into a girl's bathroom to wash her face before heading to the infirmary with the things she needs. She slides inside, greeting Poppy at her desk and walked towards the corner pulling the curtain just as she saw the man trembling in pain, reaching for the top drawer. He didn't notice her from the pain that shot in his leg. He was taken by surprise when he felt a firm hand supporting him and suddenly he was pushed back on his back and a cold bottle on his lips, and he welcomed the substance familiar with the smell. It tasted different, but at this point, he didn't bother struggling against her anymore.

It almost instantly eased his nerves and he looked up to see her.

"It's the new formula" She explained. "Are you okay?" He pulled away from her suddenly, feeling his private bubble being invaded for far too long. He glanced at her, her cheeks were rosy, more than usual, and she was breathing harder. He could see some freckles scattered across her nose, very light but it gave her face a different character. The look of concern on her face bothered him, not even Poppy gave him such a look when she tended to him. It made him feel a strange tightness feeling in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. The same tightness he felt when he saw Remus with her, talking so casually. He wondered if it was the other way around if she too would talk so casually and calm around him. Not as a patient to provider, but as a person to person level. Professor to professor.

"You've already begun on the antidote?" He saw her cheek flush redder when he asked, her beautiful blue eyes looked away from his. He had never seen eyes like those, Lucius and Draco, two people in his life with blue eyes, were nothing like hers. While theirs were icy and pale, hers...hers were deep, rich in deep blue, and it lightened as it circled her pulp. They were breathtaking with her dark long lashes contouring them, bringing them out more.

"Yes..." She said so softly, pulling away and taking a seat in the chair on the opposite corner of the room. His bed was in one corner, while her desk was in the other. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking" She had her feet up on the edge of the chair, her knees up to her chest, looking away, an expression he didn't understand. "What happened to your family?" There was a sadness in her voice, once again he found himself feeling foreign emotions, in a foreign situation. Suddenly she had her hands up, palms facing him. "I mean, if you don't want to say it's fine, I understand-" She was shaking her head a bit, despite her words she wanted to know more about this man. The students didn't seem fond of him besides the Slytherin's, yet Dumbledore cares for him. He was a mystery of mysterious and she was helping him, a person she knew nothing about.

"My mother was a witch, and my father was a muggle" He explained and her eyes shot up to him, not expecting him to answer. "My father died when I was 15 from alcohol toxicity, and my mother passed away a few years after" He didn't explain much about his mother.

"Any siblings?"

"No"

"Aunts? Uncles?"

"My mother was disowned for marrying a muggle" She looked down at her feet, her worn out sneakers dirty and in dire need of replacement. Tightness in her chest and throat that made it hard to swallow.

"I don't have any either" She barely was about to be heard. "My father was a squib, disowned as well, he died from lung cancer, he smoked, he knew it wasn't good for him but he was just one of those people who didn't think it'd happen to _him._ I knew, of course, he was getting worse, and since he wasn't listening to me, I thought I could find another way to help him...and you know how that went"

"And your mother?"

"After father died she sort of shut off," She paused, he was looking at her but she avoided his gaze. "she wasn't the same," She concluded "she was often dazed out, not present. A few years later and she got diagnose with cancer as well. It was hard to take care of her at home, with going to school and working to sustain the house. I...I kept fearing I'd come home to find her dead. So I took her to the hospital, so they could take care of, and I visited every night" She hugged her knees tightly looking away to the side. "The night before Professor Dumbledore came to me, she told me to stop coming every day. To live my life, and...she wanted to join my dad. She was tired and given up" It made sense, her character, her clothing, her behavior, her selflessness. Her lack of care for herself. All her life she's given her time, and energy into someone else, and putting herself in a lower priority. "Anyways," She said wanting to change the subject. "I've recorded down what time you took the potion, and date, so we'll see how it goes, hopefully, this will work," She said getting up.

"Will you be going back?" She paused at the opening of the curtain.

"After all this?" She asked back turning to him. "Yes, of course, there is no need for a substitute potion teacher, there will be no need for me. I was expelled remember?"

"As a student, you were, not as a person"

"I...I never thought of it that way but, either way though, my mother would be upset if she knew I was here. I've done all this for her. I'll go back to school and finish off-"

"It's quite obvious how unsatisfied you sound with such a life," He said a bit too harshly that she flinched. She looked at him.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I? There's no point in wallowing in self-pity about it" she was different, different than anyone he met, while others would complain and whine about things she just took it and shoved it down, and went on with life. "Besides, even if I was able to stay someway or somehow, my mother would be all alone, and disappointed in me" she paused. "Anyways, I, I need to do more research on our treatment plan" she finally said and left.

Alice left the infirmary all together feeling a bit of load off her chest, it was nice to talk to someone. She sighed and turned a corner almost running into Remus.

"Hello, again Alice" he gave her his usual charming smile. "Coming from the infirmary I see. I was just heading there for you"

"Me, are you not feeling well?"

"perhaps, I'd like you to check something" he walked back into the infirmary and Severus opened his eyes at the sound. "You must be fairly good with healing if Poppy lets you stay here for so long" he heard Remus say.

"Oh, no I just know the basic" Severus heard someone sit on the bed not far from his room. Remus pulled his sleeves to reveal a bite mark, her face screwed up a bit by the look of it. It wasn't deep or too bloody, there weren't any pieces hanging or pull, just holes of teeth around his wrist. "That looks horrible, let me get you something" she rushed off in the infirmary storage to grab a few creams and came back.

"So what is it like to be the most talked about teacher for the past month?" she blushed and unscrewed the jar of cream. Severus made a face of annoyance at the man's flirting. It was so obvious he was interested in the new teacher.

"I suppose that's what happens when someone's new, many have talked about you too, it'll die down soon enough"

"I don't think they talk as much about me than they do about you" he commented. Severus didn't want to listen in anymore but unfortunately, he had no choice.

"This is going to hurt," she said as she scooped up a big amount of the pasty cream. "But look up here, not at your arm, and keep talking to me." the moment she smeared the cream on he tensed up. Once she's put it on evenly she put a wet cloth on top and put pressure.

"But you know I've heard wonderful things about you," She said trying to distract from the pain. Severus felt a sudden drop in his heart.

"R... Really now, like what?" he forced out squeezing her hand.

"Like what a great teacher you are, many students admire you, Remus."

"W-What even is this cream?"

"I made it, despite loving potions I absolutely hate drinking it. I've tried so hard to improve the taste of some, but never went far with that so, I figured I'd make nonoral potions. Like creams." Severus liked the change of topic, his heart was beginning to tighten far too much.

"I-I see"

"Potions can leave a pretty nasty after taste in my mouth so, honestly would rather stick to the pain."

"Must have.. Have high pain tolerance.."

"I believe most women do more than men" then he relaxed suddenly, the pain lifting. "All done" she pulled the towel off and everything was patched up and healed. He turned his hand in amazement.

"Have you given it a name?"

"No, it's not certified by the ministry as a real thing, just a little thing I keep up my sleeve"

"Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw because you're full of surprises and secret?" he said smiling up at her, standing.

"Last I checked, now, before you think I wasn't going to ask, were you bitten by a black dog?" suddenly there was a flash of fear in his eyes. Surprise, shock, something she didn't expect to see, but it was gone faster than it came. But she saw it, she noticed it.

"Oh, no no, it was just Hagrid's dog, he must have smelt something about my condition may be"

"While you were walking in the halls?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me" he left avoiding her eye pushing pass her and leaving. She stared at the big doors closing behind the man. He was acting strangely at her question, Hagrid's dog could be considered black, and yet the look in his eyes, the fear gave it away that he knew this other black dog. Not to mention, Dumbledore said Hagrid's dog fears the castle. She glanced at the invisible space where the man was. Perhaps she should consult with him. After all, he may know the man better than she did.

"Ah, I thought I might find you here"

"Headmaster" She greeted as the old man entered.

"It seems some of my professors find you..."He paused glancing up and down "attire inappropriate for a professor" She glanced down at her ripped black tattered jeans, ripped sneakers, gray tank top and hole filled black hoodie.

"It's Madam Pomfrey isn't it?" Alice glared behind the man at the nurse, who only tried to look innocent and unaware.

"I'm sure you can spare a few coins on a new attire"

"Robes don't suit me headmaster" She pouted.

"If it wasn't for the age of your clothing I would not have said anything, robes are not a necessity"

"Fine" She settled. "I'll find something" she mumbled.

"Excellent, how's Severus?" He asked going back to the reason why he stopped by.

"I think it's working so far, but it'd be good for him to stretch out his legs, get some fresh air maybe, he hasn't left the room since I got here," She said, a hint of worry in her voice. "I mean I know no ones suppose to know though but still..."

"It would be best if no one knew of his condition"

"I understand, it's just sometimes something like that can help the healing process, mentally" she explained.

"Then why don't you go shopping with him?" Her eyes bulged out.

"What?!"

* * *

Before she knew it Dumbledore helped Severus out of his invisible room and to his private chambers unseen, and simply left them there. He had whispered before he left though, that he knew about her real identity. An Elemental, and to never use it in front of anyone. The same words as her father. An elemental had a magical core, one that many medics confuse as a wizard's or witch. Because they have a magical core they can do spells like a witch or wizard. However, it is a lot harder and troublesome to do so. An elemental wasn't build to use a wand as a connection to his or her magic. Their magical core was based on hand gestures and concentration on a different level. Which was why she didn't exceed outstandingly in any other subjects besides potions. The other issue was too, she had learned at a young age, whenever she used elemental magic, she was unable to cast spells for a period of time. She stared at the old man walking out the dungeons, wondering how the man knew about her. Had he caught her before? If so when? Was he the only one?

She turned to look at the door Severus disappeared into. She had been meaning to use elemental magic on Severus honestly. Out of the four elements, water was a healing element, she had wanted to scan with it and see if she could fix it faster through elements rather than potions. But it seems she wouldn't be allowed to.

She stood there outside of his chambers doors not far from her own chambers in the dungeons. She paced, she hadn't expected the man to just agree like that, he didn't seem like that kind of person. She thought perhaps he's been cooped up long enough that even _this_ was better. She felt nervous, she'd never been around him outside of the infirmary before, heck she's never really been around a man before and he wasn't to be seen or recognized how was she going to-The man opened the door, appearing in shades and a scarf so wrapped around his face that you can't see a single spec of his pale skin poke through. His hair looked pulled back out of his face tied. He was dressed head to toe in black, with the slightest of white showing in his sleeves.

"It's practically summer, you do realize that?" Was the first thing she said. "You're going to overheat in all that"

"That's none of your concern," He said, muffled under the scarf and walked past her, she followed.

"It _is_ my concern, you are my patient, what if you get a heat stroke?" He turned to her, she couldn't see the stare pass the sunglasses but she could feel it.

"Maybe, if someone did not mention my absence from outside the infirmary this situation would not exist" he growled and stomped on towards outside the castle. She paused. "If it wasn't for your lack of attire..." She heard him mumbled.

"Are you serious? I suggested that so you wouldn't just rot away there bored out of your mind."

"I'm certain babysitting and shopping with you would be entertaining, yes," He said dryly with much sarcasm. She glared at him, struggling to catch up to his long strides. Why was he so agitated at her for no reason?

"Just remember" He glanced at her, arching his brow.

"What could I possibly have forgotten that I need to be reminded?"

"Your health is in my hands," She said squarely as they stepped outside of the castle.

"Oh yes, how poor of me" she hmph'ed and simply followed him down till they found a little town with shops around. People glanced at him as they walked all wrapped up in the middle of Spring. She felt a bit awkward and embarrassed at all of the attention they were getting. Children pointed and others whispered.

"Something wrong with his face?" Some said.

"Maybe he's just _really_ ugly?"

"What a weirdo"

She kept her head down, walking a few steps behind him, she'd often glance up at him, wondering if she could sense or feel anything from him at those words. She found nothing like he was immune to such things. When the shopping began, she would go into the store, and he would simply wait outside. She didn't know if it was because he was saving her from awkwardness or that he just didn't want to join into such an act as shopping with her. But she said nothing to oppose his wants. But shopped was difficult. She had never gone shopping before, as a child before Hogwarts, her parents bought her things and Hogwarts itself had a uniform. After her father died she short of just stuck to her old clothing since, they sort of grew with her, something she thought her magic did on its own. Since at the time, clothing wasn't the biggest priority in her life. It had to be her magic because she did not look physically like her thirteen-year-old self today, yet these clothing were ancient.

Shopping was even harder here because the magical world clothing style was very outdated. It was hard to find pants for a woman, let alone a whole attire that wasn't girly, robes or dresses. They spent hours and nothing. They walked by a potions shop and that's when Severus lost the girl. When he turned to grumble at her at her lack of findings and wasting his time, she was gone. He looked around suddenly, twirling around in a crowd of people. He cursed under his breath and cursed Dumbledore's stupid idea, scolded himself for even agreeing, he must have been desperate to get to some sunlight. Grumbling again he began to search for her.

"That much for a gold cauldron?!" his ear picked up at the store not far from him. He peeked inside, and lo and behold, there she stood examining a gold cauldron. Clearly making a scene as many muttered and glanced. Something clicked in her and she suddenly said "It's fake" with a blank expressions face. Gasps went around at her accusation.

"How dare you!? " the owner snatched the cauldron from her hand. "what does a peasant like you know of quality!? Get out!"

"It's fake gold, you know how dangerous that is? What if someone brewed something in it that needs the gold properties?" her voice was getting louder. "You could be harming people just to gain a few more gold coins-"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I'm a profess-" Severus snatched her hand and pulled her out of there.

"I look away for one second" he mumbled under his breath. "What are you doing?" he turned to glare, she was glad she couldn't see it that well behind the shades.

"He's selling fake gold cauldron, shouldn't you be mad too? It wasn't nearly as heavy as it should be-"

"Its none of mine nor your concern" he turned away from her and kept walking. She walked after him

"What do you mean? You're a potions master -"

"Precisely, such a thing wouldn't fool me"

"What about others who don't know-"

"Then is it _their_ concern, not mine" she stopped walking glaring as his back.

"Maybe Remus was right about you" she spat and turned the other direction. He said nothing, at least she didn't hear him say anything as she stomped off the other direction, fuming inside. What sort of potion master was fine with seeing their goods being sold as fakes? Potion master?

 _What a joke.  
_ When she looked up she saw a store hidden away in a corner, it looked worn down and tattered, she found herself going inside, there weren't even any clothes on display. When she opened the door and entered there was a bell ring and an old lady sat at the desk.

"Welcome," she said in her old voice.

"Hello..." she looked around the store, she understood why it looked abandoned. They were muggle clothes. Sort of, there was hardly any robes, most of the things you saw in here were like clothes you saw in the muggle world. She wondered when was the last time someone bought from here before, she doubted people from the magical world bought her often. She smiled and picked out things and went into the change room. She tried a few outfits. She tried on dark slim jeans, with a white button-up shirt and grey vest. She tried on a few hats, she tried on some boots and ended up buying more than she expected she would. She even got a shoulder bag.

When she stepped out dressed in one of her outfits Severus was already there waiting for her. How he knew where she was she had no idea. When he heard her steps he turned to look up, ready to say something unpleasant and froze. She was dressed in the first outfit she picked out. Black boots with black sleek slim pants, a button up white shirt with a grey wool vest on top. She had a brown bag down her shoulders.

She froze looking at him staring at her.

"I look strange don't I?" she finally concluded.

"Strange... Yes" he agreed. Women didn't wear pants often, they wore skirts or robes, but pants...he grimaced. But she looked good he had to admit, though he would never say it out loud. She looked... Cute. He felt his cheeks rose up at the thought and looked away from her instantly. She even had a hat on, a cute blue beret that complemented her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she suddenly said, he stared at her, as she looked away.

"As well as I," he said quietly. She nodded in forgiveness and walked on.

"Let's go back" as she walked a bunch of kids ran by crashing into her hard, grabbed her bag and ran off. "Hey!" the three kids laughed, they were no older than 16. She burst into running after them. Severus followed confused, why wasn't she drawing her wand?

He watched Alice maneuver between people so well, twisting and turning so swiftly barely bumping into anyone on the crowded street. While the kids pushed and shoved, she was so aware of her surroundings, a few times he was sure she was going to crash into a barrel or a table only to see her jump over it or turn away so sharply. How she moved was too smooth, like air, it was clearly not her first time, he struggled to keep up. The kids separated and Alice chased after the one with the bag, they kept tossing the bag around. They too were good, clearly experienced thieves. A carriage came in between Alice and the thieves, driving slowly, she growled and turned into an alleyway. Severus followed.

"What are you doing-" she began climbing the building. "Are you mad?"

"Yes I'm mad, I just bought those things, my money that I've worked hard for my mother is in there too. I'm going to get it back" that wasn't what he meant when he asked, she was climbing though, climbing well. How she knew how to do this he had no idea. She was already on the roof, he followed on the ground like a madman look up, as she ran over rooftops, jumping. She was crazy he concluded. She wasn't even human he added, she was a thin girl how was she able to do such things. She cut the distance to the kids far faster than he could on land. As he turned a corner he saw her jump off a building, he panicked thinking she was going to hit the floor, he cursed wishing Poppy hadn't taken his wands away from him before he went out. Despite that she looked like she was flying, gliding down, her hair rippling through the wind beautifully, as he stood there he saw her grab a laundry line with someone's long sleeve shirt hanging on it, she slid down the strong rope, wind rippling her hair and hoodie back as she slid, right towards the boy with her bag. She fell on him, tackling him down on the ground, grabbing him in a headlock with her right arm. Bystanders either scurried away or just stood there in shock at the crazy girl.

"Give it back!" the kid whimpered at her grip. Severus caught up, the two other kids stood there unsure. She tightened her arm and the boy in her arm cried out. "Give me my bag" he dropped her bag finally, she grabbed it with her left hand first before letting the boy go and shoving him forward at his friends. She wore the bag and looked inside to make sure everything's there as Severus stood by her. Speechless. Suddenly a large man walked up, his body was huge with wide shoulders and arms as thick as both her legs and arms together. She gulped at his massive size.

"Dad," one of the kid said. "This girl took our bag"

"What?!" Alice exclaimed as the man cracked his knuckles.

"Bullying my children?" he said.

"This is _my bag_ ," she said firmly.

"Are you saying my child is lying?" he leaned in.

"Yes, in fact, I am, he _is_ lying," she said flatly, not backing down at his size. Severus just looked at her like a crazy person behind his shades, his scarf by now had fallen lower.

"Maybe I need to shake you a few times to knock some sense into you" suddenly her hand was taking and Severus was running and pulling her.

"Come back here!" the large man yelled. They ran pushing pass people before he pulled her in an alleyway and pulled her close to his body. She gulped.

"Do you have your wand?" he whispered in her ear. Her face turned red at his voice, flinching away at the deepness of it, but his grip only tightened.

"y-yeah..."

"Be ready to use it" she nodded reaching for it. He peeked around the corner and then booked it, holding her hand as they ran.

"Over there!" the man saw them. She lifted her wand up and pointed as they ran and shot at the ground. A puff of smoke came up, dirt and soil went up in the air, as they ran outside the town. They kept running till they were far enough before slowing down and stopping, panting. Then she burst into laughter. He stared at her, she had a hand in front of her mouth as she laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes.

"S-sorry," she said in between. "This day was just full of surprises. You should have seen his face when he saw my wand" and then he laughed and she went quiet. Her face turning red at his deep chuckle.

"You should laugh more often..." she said and he suddenly stopped. He remembered her and Remus talking, he remembered what she said earlier before they separated and here he was _laughing,_ something he hasn't done genuinely for years. Realizing what just happened. He let go of her hand like he was burned by it and walked by her quickly towards the castle. "Severus?" she followed. "Severus" she tried again.

"Quiet" he growled, it was the first time she called him by his name.

"What happened, are you hurt?"

"I said quiet," he said turning and stopping mid-walk. His scarf was down now revealing his snare.

"Why? What's wrong you were laughing a second ago" he said something under his breath and walked on. She reached for his hand and he swirled around.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped and she flinched back. "Don't come near me!" she frowned angrily.

"Why are you being like this?! What did I do-" he walked on ignoring her, leaving her alone. She stormed to her chambers talking to herself.

"What a bloody bipolar man!" she fumed, slamming the door behind her, dropping her back and jumping onto the bed. "He was just laughing and all of a sudden he's acting like a jerk! And they say girls are complicated!"

* * *

Severus left straight to the infirmary walking so fast that he got there within seconds.

"Severus how was-" Poppy spoke but he walked past her into the invisible room of his and she followed. "Severus?" she watched him rip his scarf off and threw it on the bed, along with his sunglasses as he began to unbutton his thick robe.

"What?!" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't give me that tone, what happened? Where's Alice?"

"Nothing and I could care less for what that girl does" he spat.

"Severus!" she scolded warning.

"Nothing!" he snapped. "She got what she needed, some kids came and stole her things!" Poppy gasped. "You took my wand away, so I had no choice but to watch her jump off buildings and chase them down." Poppy gasped again.

"Jump off buildings?"

"She head locked the dimwit who stole her things"

"Head locked?"

"And got her things back only to find out the dimwits father is a huge animal that came after us for hurting his dimwitted kid"

"Why didn't she use her wand?"

"She did after I told her to when we ran away from the man"

"Is she alright?"

"Grand" he grounded out, changing into his hospital attire.

"Then why isn't she here?" Severus said nothing. "Severus?"

"I got annoyed and left her" Poppy saw the redness in his cheeks, the troubled look in his eyes.

"Do you have the-" his dark eyes flashed darkly at the nurse.

"Poppy if you have nothing to do than harass me with accusations and assumptions than leave me be"

"I've never seen you bothered by anyone like this before, not since Lily-"

"Poppy" she grimaced and left, she knew she would get nothing out of him at this state. He angrily went to bed, pulling the blanket up and closing his eyes frowning all the while. She was childish he told himself, crazy even, she tackled down a child, from _on top of a building_ like some trained assassin.

He shook his head in disapproval she was wild, not normal, how can a human do that?

* * *

The week started again, and she stood in the potions class as it filled with students. Alice's teaching ways were simple, and effective in her opinion, the first day that they are introduced a potion, they discuss it as a class and make the potion together with the teacher, as a group. Which are then given an assignment about that very potion at the end of the class, the class, they are to do the potion on their own, without her or anyone else, there are then given a parchment to critic their potion work thoroughly before submitting.

"Five points from Gryffindor, no peeking at Granger's cauldron Mister Finnigan" Some Slytherin's snickered. "Quiet" she shushed them as she sat at her desk. The very desk that man had. This was his desk, everything was neat in the drawers, with lots of red ink and feathers. It was a plain desk, while most teachers had some sort of decoration on top, like an apple, or a statue of some sort, he had nothing of that sort. He was a complicated man, she didn't understand him completely, it was easy to tell though that he didn't have an easy childhood. As Remus said, he was a bullied child, his father was a drunk and his mother died not long after his father. All this while he was young she presumed. Remus also said he mixed with the wrong crowd at one point, she guessed it must be around the time his father died or both of his parents. She supposed he went bitter after that, did some things and eventually fixed his ways and decided to settle down. Of course, the headmaster had said he had no wife or kids, even at his age, not that he was old, she corrected. Not for a muggle, let alone the wizarding world, but the wizarding world was also different from the muggle world with marriage. Again they were old fashion, getting married and having kids in the early twenties wasn't a surprise as it may be in the muggle world. Averagely you'd be in your mid-20s to get married in the muggle world. But he, he seemed to have no one, he had a bad reputation it seems, as a child all the way till now. The students didn't speak fondly of him, he seemed unfair and unjust from what she's heard.

Favoring Slytherin's, and bullying students even it seemed. She sighed, and yet she couldn't seem to dislike him. He was mysterious in ways she couldn't fathom. Unpredictable, secretive, cold, and yet some days when she had come in the middle of the night she had seen him fighting himself in his sleep. Tears down his face, silent cries. She clenched her jaw at the images in her head, as she felt his throat dry and something stuck in there. It was painful to watch, she always debated to wake him or not, and when she decided she would he had already stopped himself. To her, he was a man that went through many painful things in his life, to have pulled himself away from everyone around him, for him to be cold, and rather live a life of solitude than be learn another being. He was hurt so much that living alone was better than any company.

* * *

Alice leaned against the desk behind her, arms crossed as she pondered for a while as everyone bottled their potion and finished critiquing. She was wearing her new clothes for the first time, honestly, she was nervous but she had gotten plenty of comments in great hall during breakfast, and even some students in the halls. "Can anyone tell me what they know about the wolfsbane potion?" Alice asked the class. The students looked at each other at such a question before Miss Granger's hands went up unsure. "Yes?"

"Professor, The Wolfsbane Potion is an innovative and complex potion that relieves, but does not cure, the symptoms of lycanthropy" She explained, clearly having memorized it word by word from a textbook. "The main ingredient is wolfsbane, also referred to as aconite or monkshood. As such, this Potion is very dangerous when incorrectly concocted, since Aconite is a very poisonous substance. The way a werewolf must imbibe it is very different compared to other potions, in that a gobletful of wolfsbane potion must be taken for each day of a week preceding the full moon."

"Yes, that is correct" Yet no points were given. "And how does one become a werewolf?" The students look at each other and once again the girl raised her hand. "Go on"

"By hierarchy or by a bite Professor"

"Mhm", Alice nodded. "And what are your opinions on werewolves? I'd like to hear from more than just Miss Granger" She said looked at the whole class.

"Scary" Someone said without raising their hand, it was Dean Thomas on the Gryffindor side, heads nodded to his opinion.

"Uncontrollable"

"Monster" The list went on.

"Miss Granger said, a werewolf can be anyone who got bitten, correct?" Alice asked and they nodded back at her question. "So what if, a werewolf came in here, and bit, for example, you Mister Thomas" Many looked at the dark-skinned boy. "Now you, are a werewolf. You will most likely be reported by anyone who knows of this and is not your friend. You will be kicked out of the school, you will have an identity problem of who you were and who you are now. What now?"

"Wolfsbane potion...?" He said quietly, and she shook her head.

"Sure, there is that option, a rather difficult option. The ingredients are very expensive, not only will you be unable to purchase them ready, but you won't even be able to make it. Why? Because werewolves live in poverty. So you, who was Dean Thomas, living a wealthy enough life, even if you had top marks in school because you are now a werewolf. You will find difficulty in finding a stable career" She explained. "So now, what do you think of werewolves?" The bell rang and it almost startled everyone. "Leave your papers and potions, I'll collect them" Students packed their bags in a hast and left.

"Wow" She heard a student say. "Never thought of it like that"

"Yeah, the discussions we've been having every class has got me thinking more than ever"

* * *

After the day ended, Alice wasn't able to stop by the infirmary, nor was she able to brew anything as there was a meeting in headmasters office. She took her time getting there, feeling a bit nervous. When she passed the gargoyle statue she stepped into the crazy room that was headmasters. There was a long table in front, where other professors already sat at, waiting for her. She gulped and took a seat by Professor McGonagall and Remus.

"Now that we are all here, I'd like to begin" The old man started. "Lemon drop?" The bowl of the lemon drop was passed around the table. "It has come to my attention that there are some concerns to be addressed"

"Such as Sirius Black" Professor McGonagall added.

"Yes, if you don't mind Minerva"

"Sirius Black is a loyal follower of you know who" She explained. "He killed for him, including his best friend Peter Pettigrew, leaving only his finger for poor Peter!" she said painfully.

"So why is he here?" Alice asked the old lady turned to her sharply.

"For revenge of course. He's finishing the job" She could feel Remus tensing beside her. "He's after Remus now" she glanced at the werewolf, who only looked down.

"You knew him?" She asked and the wolf nodded.

"We were friends back in the day, all of us"

"The school must be on high security, I'd like more than one professor patrolling the halls" Dumbledore explained. "I'll give you all schedules" The staff nodded. After the biggest issue was out of the way, they went on to discuss the students and any concerns they had with grades.

"I hear wonderful things about Potion class," Professor Sprout said with a motherly smile, Alice returned the smile.

"Oh yes" Remus joined in.

"I see you finally bought some decent clothes too" Minerva added smiling.

"I'm pretty sure this meeting was focused on our students and not on me," Alice said feeling shy.

* * *

Alice groaned when she saw her night shifts, every second night, dungeon side all the way to the great hall and up as far as Gryffindor tower. She sighed rubbing her eyes. She grabbed her wand and stepped out to do her job, with a quick 'Lumos' charm she began the long night.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 for you guys, hope you liked it, it's longer than the other ones. Please leave a review on your thoughts and predictions on the next chapter!**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To the reviewer Bookivore:** Thank you for pointing out my mistake between _prodigy_ and _protégé_ e I will correct that. Please, if you find anything else to tell me, I'm sure others noticed as well. As for your second input with the timeline of this story. I know it's not accurate to the movies or the books, I was never really good with the timelines really of when things happened. With such a big universe it's hard to keep up with the timelines (at least it is for me). So thank you for pointing that out for me, I did not know Severus was a teacher _THAT_ soon. Unfortunately, I can't fix that in my story, it does not work with the plans I had for it so, thank goodness this is just fanfiction and nothing real.

 **I'd like to clarify that the Potter's are alive.**

 **This story will not follow the books or movies exactly!**

 **Comments, predictions, reviews are always appreciated, I haven't been posting as much or as fast because it is exams SEASON EVERYONE RUN AWAY.**

 **So I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy! (and remember I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

 **A Knack for Potion Making: Someone to Lean on**

* * *

 _"Get her!" Alice was running with all her might, pushing past the people on the street and knocking trash cans over. Bystanders gasped and shouted something rude at her as she pushed past them. She knocked someone off their bike and hoped on. "THIEF" the person chasing her yelled but she peddled on. She jumped onto sidewalks, zoomed into the streets swiftly, standing as she peddled faster. She was quickly losing them, taking turns into alleyways and out onto another street. She kept looking over her head. Feeling relieved when she didn't see any of them. She dropped the bike by a building and began to climb. She hooked her fingers on a ledge and began to pull herself up, using window sills bricks that stock out to climb._

 _"There she is!" she cursed, dropped back down as she hadn't climbed far, and got back on the bike. The moment she got out of the alleyway while looking behind her she didn't see the police car in the middle of the street, she crashed into it, flipping her forward, off the bike, and hitting the windshield hard on her back with a loud thud._

* * *

 _She sat down at the police station._

 _"Alice, look you can't keep using your father's death to excuse your actions, you're already fourteen," the police officer said. "I called your mother again, this is the third time Alice. At this rate you might end up in Juvi" he was an old dark-skinned man with gray hair. Alice simply looked straight ahead, expressionless. He leaned in front of her. "Look, I knew your father, he was a nice man but do you think he would be happy to see you like this Alice?" she flinched at the thought of her father "I know you aren't a bad kid, just having a rough time" When Alice's mother came in the officer left the two of them alone. Alice prepared herself for what was to come, mentally cursing herself, she wasn't sorry for what she did, she was sorry she got caught. The moment her mother stood in front of her, her hand went up and across Alice's face with a loud crack in the silent air. Not even a hello, no greeting was said from her mother. Anger and disappointment flashed in her mother's eyes._

 _"When will you learn!? I never raised you like that, where did you learn to do such..." Her mother couldn't bear to say the words "It's the school, isn't it?! It made you like this, you were never like this"_

 _"Hogw-"_

 _"Never" her mother cut her off. "Say it ever again, never, never will you go there or speak of it, I want none of it! Understand?!"_

 _"Yes mother"_

 _"Good" Despite her mother's words and actions towards her, Alice felt good, her mother never paid much attention to her since her father's death. Didn't hug her anymore, didn't smile at her anymore, it was like she didn't exist anymore, it was like she died with father. The only way she got a reaction from her mother, feelings, a sign that she still existed in her mother's eyes was when she got in trouble._

* * *

Alice stalked the dark halls of the castle being extra careful when it came to pointing her bright wand at the sleeping portrait as a few already complained. She was making her rounds, and was told to use the portraits to her advantage should she encounter any trouble she couldn't handle. The portraits, however, weren't...well, let's just say she didn't remember them being so rude in her early years. She kept thinking back to her mother, feeling a bit worried now. It's been a while since she saw her, two months? Maybe more. She's lost track of time. She wondered how she was doing, she wondered if she's started her therapy by now. No doubt the woman was worried, maybe thinking the worst of where she was getting the money. Stripper, selling her body? She let out a shortly-lived laugh, in a way she was doing quite a labor involved job. She held her breath when she heard footsteps around the corner.

"Nox" she mumbled and walked quietly up to the wall. Letting her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness before peeking down the hall. She saw an outline of a figure, no taller than her, clearly a male. She frowned trying to see anything else she went into the corridor once she was certain it was most likely a student out of bed. "Lumos" Harry Potter stood there dumbfounded in the middle of the hall, wearing a blue muggle hoodie with clearly something shoved into his pocket in a hast.

"Mister Potter" She greeted unimpressed.

"Evening Professor," he said quietly.

"You shouldn't be out here" She replied. "There's a killer on the loose"

"I was sleepwalking," he said unconvincingly.

"Mhm," she said in disbelief. "What's in your pockets?" she gestured with her wand and he looked down, pretending like he didn't realize that something was there at all.

"Nothing," he said too quickly.

"Really?"

"It's just parchment," he said taking it out, shrugging his shoulders, looking paler than usual.

"Is that so, then if it's just parchment may I have it?" she saw the hesitation, and she extended her hand and finally he gave it to her. "See to it that you're back in bed before I take points off" he nodded sadly with his head down and left. She turned the other way and looked at the paper opening it. Frowning she turned it and flipped it, it was blank, completely blank. She nearly laughed at herself when she was just going to fold it up and shove it in her pockets. This was the magical world! Things aren't always what they appear to be, unfolding the paper again she took her wand out, the tip still lit and spoke "Reveal your secrets," she said tapping it with her wand, it wasn't long till black ink and all sorts of things appeared on it.

 ** _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_**

 _A map? Of what?_ She opened it and her eyes widened. It was a map of Hogwarts, and everyone in it, she unfolded other parts of the map to see Severus Snape in the infirmary, Poppy in her office, even _Dumbledore_ himself in his office. She searched for Harry to see him walking back to his dorm. In all her years, and reading, she's never heard of a map like this, and that's when she saw it. **Sirius Black** on the map, walking side by side with Remus, like friends.

 _Old friends_

She almost gasped. No. They were walking together to the infirmary, extremely slowly too. She too decided to go in that direction, paying close attention to the map, and then she saw something else that made her stop walking. **Peter Pettigrew.** She frowned, was the map broken she literally just heard the man was dead, _by_ Sirius Black. Her eyes widened as the map showed Peter heading her way rather quickly, and it was too late to run. She turned swirling her wand out to point at what she expected to see, an older man, but saw nothing. She looked back down her brows furrowing, pointing her wand at the map, it said he had passed her, she turned and all she saw was a rat running away. It looked familiar. She followed it.

"Scabbers? Aren't you Ron's animal?" she said unsure, it made a squeal and took a left, she followed closely and hit the wall in front of her as it disappeared into a hole in the wall. She let out a painful surprise sound, rubbing her nose she looked at the map annoyed and frowned at what the map read. The map was saying Peter Pettigrew _was_ the rat, and that he was in the walls. That didn't make any sense. She heard a noise that made her jerk and hides behind a suit of armor. "Nox" she whispered and everything went pitch black. Her eyes took a while to adjust and see in the dark.

"No, I don't want to involve Professor Rose Sirius and that's final" She covered her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. It was Remus, he was talking to Sirius. _Sirius Black._

"Why not?!" She felt a shiver down her spine. He was helping the murder. "She seems like a resourceful person except for the fact that she's helping-"

"She has nothing to do with this" The man sighed, "I can't believe she's seen you in the form and you _stole_ her notes" _What? Form? Notes?_

The dog.

 _Hagrid does have a dog Alice, but it's terrified of entering the castle. It would never._

 _That's how he escaped Azkaban._

"She's helping that...that...she's helping SNIVELLUS for Merlin's sake!" The man spat. "She's practically cured him, do you have any idea how hard it was to do that to him? I had to go through Lily's old potion things"

"Just wait-"

"I've done my waiting-" The man was beginning to yell and something muffled his voice.

"SHH, if Snape doesn't tell us where Peter is in the next few days, then we'll finish it, okay?"

"Fine! But I get to do it!"

"Fine" They entered the infirmary and she waited a while before she let herself breathe. They were after Severus, they, Remus, he...She bit her lips feeling her heart sink in her stomach, feeling betrayed, deceived by that man. She folded the map and put it in her pocket, walking quietly to the doors of the infirmary listening in on the door first before opening it. When she looked inside, expecting to see a murderer and Remus she saw no one.

* * *

"Who is coming in the middle of the night in here?" Sirius asked Remus as they stood inside the invisible room. Severus sat there, glaring at them both.

"It must be Professor Rose" Severus purposefully said with a smug look on his face as he looked at Remus, thinking perhaps he will leave knowing this. He knew the man had some interest in the teacher.

"Why would she-"

"Sirius hide," Remus said. The curtains were pulled and Alice stared at Remus.

"W...What are you doing here?" she said scanning the room.

"Nothing I just had a strange vibe last time I came here with you and thought I'd check it out." She walked slowly around the room, unsure, she did not see Sirius. "This must be why you spend most of your day here" Remus stated.

"You aren't supposed to be here, it's against headmaster for anyone else to know" She held her wand tightly.

"It was an accident" She glanced at Severus behind Remus, and Severus looked at the curtains next to his bed hinting at something, she saw it, hidden well was the murderer's feet. He was behind the curtains.

"Well surprise," She said with enthusiasm "you found the secret room, you can leave now, I won't tell headmaster if you leave quietly"

"Now Alice there's no need-" He was walking closer to her, too close, she fired a stunning spell and that was enough for Sirius to leave his hiding spot. Remus flew over the bed and hit the wall, sliding down the wall to the ground, grunting.

"Remus!" Sirius called but froze when he saw a wand pointed at him. He looked up at the girl and she glared at him. He was a mess, dark, dirty, he looked like he crawled out of a grave.

"Why are you after him?" She demanded, she saw from the corner of her eyes something flash in Severus's eyes. _No..._ She thought the cure was wearing off slowly. Remus was getting up, his hands up.

"Alice please-" She pointed the wand at him switching between Sirius and Remus.

"I heard everything, Peter Pettigrew, Severus not telling. Well, I know where Peter is!" She said. "I'll tell you only if you leave, now!" Remus looked at Sirius, and walk over to him grabbed his arm and she watched them as they left. "Wait outside" The moment they left Severus let out a grunt, she rushed over to him, searching her new bag for a potion bottle, and helping him drink it. She was bending over.

"They did this to you, they poisoned you" She whispered. "why didn't you just tell them what they wanted?"

"I don't know where that pathetic excuse for a human being is," he said feeling relief wash over him and then suddenly he pulled away from her so force-ably that she practically stumbled back and fell. She furrowed her brows at him as he stood up, hovering over her with his height. His hospital gown was black this time, a button up long sleeve shirt and pants. Once again, his shirt was not completely buttoned up. She stepped back as he hovered over her, trying to keep her eyes above the neck.  
"Don't touch me" he snarled like she was some rodent "Why are you here anyway?"  
"You're my patient-"  
"Do not come any more, I want nothing to do with -"  
"Hurry up!" Sirius called from outside and without a look back at Severus she left, glad to have an excuse to leave. "Well?!" Sirius said.  
"It's Ron's rat," she said her voice sadder and quieter than she thought. She figured it was best not to mention the map then have it fall in the wrong hands.  
"What?" Remus asked confused.  
"I saw it today scuttling around, I felt something weird off of it, he must know how to transform or something," she mumbled.  
"Now that you mention, I heard Ron say something about it being in his family for 12 years," Remus said as if a light bulb went off.

"Awfully a long time for a rodent" She added.

"and it's missing a toe," he said turning to Sirius who had a big grin on his face.  
"We get the rat," he said turning to leave.  
"Wait, I've told you now, will you leave him alone?"  
"Why do you care about that greasy-" she whipped out her wand and he froze.  
"Alice" Remus said with caution "Let's not do anything-"  
"What do you know about him?!" she snapped digging her wand into his neck, Severus stood behind watching from the little opening.  
"We were peeping in, saw what he did, why do you even bother?" Sirius explained.  
"I..." He voice died down, her anger leaving her, as sadness overwhelmed her from what happened earlier. "I have my reasons," She said quietly.  
"He's a death eater!" Sirius said and Severus felt his heart drop, he'd forgotten she didn't know that about him he didn't want her to know that, not now, not ever. She always came, no matter what argument they had, in the morning, after lunch and at night before and after he slept. She's slept here before too. He had grown used to her after months every day. She wasn't annoying, she was quiet too. She treated him like a normal person with a normal past, for once he didn't have a label, a title, he was just Severus Snape to her, a sick man, a potion master. When she didn't show up today after their argument, for the first time he felt a bit lonely. He even laughed the other day, _actually_ laughed. Now she knew, she knew his tainted past, she knew who he was. He felt her hesitation, he felt her energy waver. He was no longer a normal man to her anymore, she knew too much now.  
"If he was a death eater Dumbledore wouldn't have brought him here" She finally spoke, _a denial_ he thought. She was denying the truth, she didn't want to believe it.  
"He was a death eater, he's not any more" Remus explained. She turned to Sirius.  
"Aren't you a death eater?"  
"What no," Remus began explaining again, getting in the way of her wand and Sirius "Peter was the one who betrayed our group of friends he tried to kill his own friend if it weren't for us stopping him, he then blamed it on Sirius for attempted murder and obliviated us. It's been years till we started to remember." Remus explained and she lowered her wand. "Because Severus was a death eater we went after him so we could to get information to where Peter went because he was following orders from you know who."  
"But...You poisoned him! With a non-authorized, unregistered poison!" she spat.  
"Yes well...-"  
"No" she shook her head. "You don't go around poisoning people, and say 'well'" she mocked. "He's been in extreme pain because you two couldn't find the guy. What's worse is he didn't even know"  
"We didn't believe him-"  
"And you think poisoning a potion's _master_ would help jog his memory or something?" she said annoyed.  
"We were desperate Alice-"  
"I don't care! You selfish..." she stopped herself taking a deep breath. "you don't go around messing with potion ingredients okay? They're dangerous and you could have gotten him killed or yourselves. You should know all this by then"  
"Yes...How did you know we... " Remus asked  
"because any potion maker with a sense of understanding of the subject would have made an antidote since neither of you said anything when I was going at you, I assumed it wasn't professionally done. I bet you didn't even know if it'll do anything"  
The two men looked at each other. "Gryffindors, I'm assuming again"  
"There's no need to stereotype -"  
"Like you haven't to Slytherin's? You know what I bet Severus didn't do anything to you two, I bet he was just minding his own business in school when you guys just jumped him because he was a Slytherin"  
"How did you know we-" Sirius began.  
"Remus told me he was bullied in school, from your behavior and word choice it was obvious. And you have another best friend too" Sirius flinched "and a traitor either you ganged up on him or no one did anything to stop the other" she growled stepping closer to Sirius. "Now leave before I do anything to both of you, you have your information, a rat hunt." Sirius turned away immediately.  
"Alice-"  
"I don't want to talk Remus, I have some... Rethinking to do"  
"Please, we did not-"  
"Mean to get me involved? Well it does involve me, he's my patient" his shoulder shrunk and he looked down and then he apologized. She said nothing in response and he turned and left. When the door closed finally she let out a heavy breath of air. She glanced at the invisible space, her shoulder sinking as she peeked inside. Severus was already in bed, turned away, back facing the entrance, his hair was scattered on the white pillow, the blanket brought all the way to his shoulders. She knew he was awake but he pretended to be asleep. She felt heaviness in her chest, a sudden overwhelming sadness filled her chest and she hung her head, before dragging her feet to her bag by his bed. She picked it up slowly. She was clenching her jaw and taking shaky breaths. She felt emotional all of a sudden, she was trying to help him but he kept pushing away, it was hard to suddenly turn away from that and go from being pushed by him to defending him.  
She saw the same rat scuttle inside the room and she stared at it.  
"Come here Scabbers," she said getting up and diving for it. She caught it and left to find Remus. "I'll be back," she said to Severus, knowing he won't answer. She held it from the back of its neck while she held her wand in the other hand lighting the way. "Remus" she would whisper yell down the hall. "Remus!" when she turned around to go the other way Sirius was close to her face. She jumped back, holding a scream back. "Here I found him" she lifted the rat up. It kicked and struggled under her grip. Sirius snatched him, thanked her and left. She stood there for a moment, wondering if she's done the right thing as she watched the ex-murderer skip with much joy down the dark hall. They were going to kill that rat.

She turned away from the dark corridor feeling numb as she returned back to the infirmary and stepped inside the room again.

"I'm going to go brew some potions," She said quietly, with no emotion. "I have a big list to do, if...if you'd like to join it's a private lab, I'm sure you're aware of it, it's the room inside the potions class, behind the desk." She waited for a moment, to see if he'd say or do anything, but he didn't. _Of course, what did you expect Alice_ she scolded herself, turned and opened the door to leave-

"He's gone," Remus said panting.

"What?"

"The rat, Peter, he got away"

"Well that's not my problem," She said coldly, feeling too numb and down to care. "I handed him practically on a silver plater, and you lost him" She moved around him. "Good luck on the hunt" She walked on down the hall.

* * *

When she reached the room, she put her bag down at the table and sighed loudly. It was midnight and she was just going to give herself three hours before getting shut-eye, she was glad she had a free period the next morning so she can sleep in a bit. She took her list out of things to do and began preparing the first potion, grabbing all the ingredients first and equipment and just when she put the cauldron on the burner and then she saw something drop into the cauldron and she furrowed her brows in confusion. Suddenly she saw more things drop off and she realized she was _crying_. When she realized this it was too late to stop the tears and she stepped back, covering her face with her hands. She began to shake and clench her jaw to prevent any cries out. She felt alone in this world. So lonely. When her father passed away, when she got expelled she pulled to herself, she pulled herself away from anyone who knew her in the muggle world, she focused on her mother's attention only. She became a trouble maker. When she grew out of that, she began taking care of her mother, her mother that no longer wanted to do anything with her, her mother that began talking to her only when she got cancer. Her mother that wanted to leave her forever. She was alone, alone in the muggle world, and in Hogwarts. Her mother wasn't waiting for her, no one was waiting for her anywhere. She wrapped her arm around herself, desperately needing warmth, and comfort, letting out painful silent cries.

Slowly she began closing the water gates back in her heart, sealing away like she always has for years, neglecting herself. She unwrapped her arms around her, feeling empty and numb inside, she told herself over and over that it was okay. That she's fine, that she will be fine, that she _has_ to be fine, it wasn't a choice. She rubbed at her sticky face and focused on the potion she needs to make, she reached for the Daisy roots that she needs to chop and placed them on the chopping board, lifting the knife. Suddenly the door opened. She looked up to see Severus Snape, dressed in a navy top that reached above his knees, with lots and lots of buttons. It had a turtle neck and sleeves that passed his wrist. It looked snug and thick on his body. His cloak was on his shoulders, big and long, and they looked like dark wings on his back. His shoulder-length hair looked neater on his head, his shoulders back, his back straight as he looked like he was hovering over her even from this distance. His expression was sour, or maybe that was his resting expression, but it didn't matter. He was here, he had come on his own. He had come changed, and he looked like a dark bat, like a mysterious dark knight.

He stared at her, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail out of her way and out of the potion she would be working on. Her face looked different with her hair up, it showed more of her features. She had beautifully pulp lips that were hyperpigmented red were parted. Her beautiful blue eyes were swollen and they looked into his dark ones with surprise. She looked tired, the spark in her eyes was duller than usual, her fair skin was paler than usual like she was ill except for her cheeks, and nose, they were reddened up. Her ears were small and tucked close to the side of her head. The sleeves of her new white button up shirt were rolled up to her elbows, revealing her thin arm, and fair skin. That looked nice, smooth and soft. She had a list of things to do readily in front of her, he saw the ingredients already set out, the cauldron was set on the burner that was off. The room which he expected would be a mess because of her was actually tidy, things were labeled when they were not before, things were placed in a certain order. The room was dim, as it should be because potions were sensitive to light. She stopped mid-chop.

"You...you came" He furrowed his brows at her scratchy voice, and she looked down when she saw his expression, feeling embarrassed that he might find out she was just crying like a baby.

"Yes," He said in his velvet voice that made her gulp, stepping up the table slowly, examining he beautifully even cut roots.

"Did...did you want to make any? It must have been a while, you can do any on the list, just cross it out when you're done" She gestured to the list, and went to grab extra things, another burner, another cauldron, another chopping board, and knife. Her voice was bothering him, it was shaky a bit, hoarse like she's been screaming. She kept avoiding his eyes too, keeping her head down, it was very unlike her. She normally avoided his eyes or looked away when he spoke for some reason, but he wasn't even talking and she was avoiding his gaze. Was she scared of him, now that she knows he was a death eater? He clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times, working at it till he finally said it, or was it because of what he said earlier? Had it gotten to her?

"I apologize for my action earlier" He forced out and she turned to him, again surprise on her face as she put down his cauldron, then he saw it, her eyes suddenly teared up and she looked away.

"O-oh," She almost choked out, backing away. "It's fine" her hair covered half her face as she hung it. "There's n-no need to apologize sir. I disregarded your personal bubble, it is my fault" he stepped closer and she was trapped between him and the table, she put a hand out to block him from getting any closer, as her other hand was at her eyes rubbing at them. "I, this isn't what you think," She said shakily as he stood there awkwardly "I just g-got something in my eye" She gulped, forcing it all down her throat. Suddenly he reached for her chin, lifting it up so he could get a good look at her, wide pained eyes looked into his dark ones. "I-It's...something's in my eye..." she insisted as a tear fell slowly down her cheek.

"It's swollen," He said, as he examined it.

"I-is it?" she pretended not to have known. He turned her face around, examining it.

"You are pale as well" he let go and she watched him move to a cupboard to the side, opening it, he searched for something and grabbed it. She saw the bottle in his hand as he approached her, he pulled a stool around. "Sit" he demanded and she automatically did from the assertiveness in his voice. He tilted her head up and opened the bottle to show a dropper.

"I can-" The look in his eyes shut her up, he brought the dropper to her eyes and he dropped a few drops. In which she flinched and blinked, having it not landed in her eyes. He glared at her.

"Keep your eyes open" He growled.

"I-I'm trying its instincts" She fought back. He tried again and once again she blinked before it went instead and when she looked up at him again he was just glaring at her. He took his other hand keep her eyes open and she was fighting him.

"You are wasting resources," He said harshly.

"Let me do it then"

"No," he said stubbornly as he finally got a drop in one of her eyes. He let go of her eyelids having fought with her to keep it open this time. She covered her eye with her hand and she tapped her feet at the stone ground at the stinging pain, biting her lips, holding in a pained whimper.

"You know, you just apologized and now you're insisting in hurting my eyes one by one. I take back my forgiveness" she said cheekily.

"Quiet, open your other eye, or must I wrench it open myself?"

"I'm afraid you have to wrench it open" He glared down at her when she peeked up with her non-abused eye. He did just that, open her left eye with his fingers, struggling against her eye muscles as he dropped a few drops this time. She flinched away when it hit her eye, placing her hand over it as well.

"Open your other eye"

"You're going to add more?" She said worriedly.

"Open. it" he grounded out, lifting her head from the chin force-ably and finally she did open her eye, looking up at him. Her long lashes were coated in the substance, sticking a few lashes together. When he didn't say anything she spoke.

"What? Is it better or worse?"

"Better, other eye" he instructed.

"Wait, wait, wait I need more time, do you know how that thing feels?" She said pointing at the bottle he placed on the table "Like you just stabbed my eye with a knife" she let him know whether he asked or not. After a few more seconds she removed her hand from her right eye, blinking a few time before looking letting him look, his hand still under her chin, holding it firmly. She looked up at him, from his big nose to his thin lined lips, to his dark eyes an the way his hair fell in front of him as he examined her eye. He watched her eyes jump around his face landing on his lips, before returning back to his dark eyes. He wondered what she was thinking, for some reason, she was hard to read.

"I don't need more do I?" She said wistfully.

"No," He said letting go his firm grip on her chin, it was so firm that she wouldn't be surprised if his entire DNA fingerprint was imprinted on her chin now. He pulled away and put the bottle away, feeling strangely relieved that she seemed back to normal. Despite knowing a bit more of his past. Perhaps she's forgotten that bit of information. _No_ , she was a Ravenclaw, information doesn't slip them by like that.

"Thank you," She said quietly, and he only made a noise in reply. "It's already one thirty" she added staring tiredly at the clock. "I was hoping to finish at least 20 potions on the list by three. I haven't even finished one" She watched him move onto the table, lifting the sheet of paper with the lists.

"Your eyes should rest after that ointment," He said. "I shall do most of this list"

"Oh, no no, you've already helped me, you can do a few but there's no reason to push yourself-" she said standing up.

"Sit" He instructed.

"But-"

"Listen. to me" He said lowly and she shut up. She sat back down and resting her head in her hand, her elbow on the table as she watched him move so beautifully. It was mesmerizing really. The smoke, the fumes, the colors, and his attentiveness, she's never seen a spark in his eyes like he had right now.

"May I at least chop things for you?" He looked at her then back down as he stirred the potion.

"You may," He said after a pause of silence. She got up and went around next to him and began chopping. He had been doing potions for most of his life, a potion master, she had not been doing potions for eight years. Eight years of no experience, no practice, not even any interactions with the ingredients, yet she they way she delicately worked with the ingredients, how carefully she cut them, equally, perfectly, not even Lily was like this, and she was great at potions. One of the things he admired about his only love. Yet this girl, even after years of not brewing, made it look so easy like she's been doing it for all her life. It was admiring. He had heard she was a prodigy, but he hadn't believed it, he understood now why she would have such a label.

The hour and a half had passed faster than either of them expected, they had finished far more potions together than they thought was possible and both felt good about it. She already began labeling them and putting them aside.

"I had best return," He said and she turned.

"Oh, do you want me to walk you-"

"No, there's no need"

"Oh okay, well," She said looking down, she was avoiding his look again, her face flustered for reasons he didn't understand. "Thank you for today." She said sincerely. "Tomorrow afternoon, I'll need to do some screenings, and tests, to see if you've really gotten better with the prototype antidote"

"I will try to tolerate your nosiness in my health. I fear Poppy may be rubbing off on you" he said and she only smiled wider as his remark. She was smiling at his words, _he_ made her smile, he didn't think that was possible. _No one ever smiled because of him._

"Well I, I suppose good night sir" He merely made a noise of agreement and left, and only when the door closed did she let herself breathe, a hand on her beating chest. She had never seen a man move so smoothly, so swiftly and yet sharply. How was that even possible, he was watching her so intently, she felt his gaze, she was so nervous! And he helped her, he was helping her with her eyes, he was trying to be _nice_ , and he _apologized_. _Him of all people!_ She was practically jumping around the room and swirling like an idiot in a Disney movie the only thing missing was for her to randomly burst out in a song about her situation. Things spun around her as she turned around happily, her face blushing with a big smile on her face. She almost knocked out the rows of potion vials they had just brewed together. She had to calm herself down after that and returned back to her chambers in high spirits. She took a nice long shower, even in there the water was dancing around her out of her happiness. After her wonderful shower, she fell on her bed, smiling happily at the uneven cracked stone ceiling.

There was a knock on the door and she stared at it for a moment, making sure her wand was in her pocket, before getting up to open the door. Dumbledore stood, tall and holy as ever with the saddest of blue eyes. She looked up at him confused.

"I apologize for coming at such a late hour Alice, but I'm afraid I cannot wait any further to tell you"

"What is it...?" he closed his eyes.

"It is your mother Alice, I'm afraid she passed away this morning"

* * *

 **Hello Readers, here is another chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review as I work hard to post these during my busy schedule. Have a good night/morning!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, thank you for the reviews, it really is appreciated :)**

 **Here is chapter 6 for those who have been waited so I hope you like it.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **A Knack for Potion Making: The Lady with Green Eyes**

* * *

Alice just left, she said nothing, simply packed, took her bike and left just like that in the middle of the night to London. Albus did nothing to stop her. How could he, after all, this was family. It took her a long time to finally get to London, and began to bike frantically in the streets of London, the streets were empty with lighted street lamps barely lighting her path. She practically jumped off her bike when she reached the hospital, and instead of the nurse at the front desk letting her in she stood.

"Miss Rose, I'm afraid we can't let you inside"

"She's my mother!"

"We tried getting a hold of you all day, the funeral home will be coming tomorrow morning and you can discuss with them of how you'd like your mother..." she stopped talking, went around the desk and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm truly sorry, the treatment was working with the money you've been sending, but she took her own life" Alice stood there trembling, had she come every night, had she not left, this wouldn't have happened. Had she not went to Hogwarts and kept coming every night this wouldn't have happened, it was her fault, it could have been preventable, she was alone now and it was her fault. She had no family or friends, no relatives.

"You can spend the night here till the funeral home arrives," the nurse told her and Alice let her guide her to a seat to sit at. "Is there anyone you'd like to call? A family? Or friends? Maybe a boyfrien-" Alice shook her head, she didn't have anyone. She pulled her feet up onto the chair, leaning her head on the wall next to her, letting her hair cover her face as a tear fell. "If you need anything, I'll be at the desk" she just nodded, as she hugged her knees. Who was she anymore? She had no name, no status to hold in the muggle world nor the magical world. Who knew her now? Who cared for her now, if her own blood didn't then who would? What purpose did she have? Finish nursing school and living her life as a nobody? She was already 22 and she had no connections.

This was all her fault. She shouldn't have left.

* * *

"Severus" Albus spoke inside the room. "Are you good enough to carry out your teaching duties for now?" Severus frowned, as did Poppy as she did some tests. "I'm afraid Professor Rose may not return"

"What?" Poppy exclaimed, approaching the old man. "What do you mean? Where did she go?"

"She left last night, at 3:30 am. She returned back to the muggle world"

"Why would she do that, Severus isn't completely cured-"

"Her mother passed away Poppy," He said sadly. "Alice changed after her father passed away, she pulled away from her muggle friends, and her mother withdrawal from the world completely. All her childhood surrounded around the child need of affection and comfort from a parent. Which she was neglected of." He explained. "She's invested all of her life for her mother after her father passed away, having been the only blood relative she has left. Her reason for coming here was to get money for her mother after all"

"And now her mother..." Poppy's hand was over her mouth.

"Yes, she has no reason to be here anymore, she gains no benefit" Severus sat there, he had slept the best last night, having not only felt refreshed making potions again for the first time in a while since he got sick but also with someone who wasn't a dunderhead in the subject. His last memory of her was her smile and rosy cheeks, not at all expecting that, that would really be the last time he would see her. He felt a tightness in his chest.

"But Severus can't Albus-"

"I can-"

"No, sit back down Severus, what if something happens? No magic, remember?"

"Most potions do not require incantation-"

"That's beside the point, no is no" Dumbledore stroked his beard, thinking.

"Perhaps I can ask Lily" Severus's eyes widened. "She was well in potions, good enough till we find someone else"

"What of Severus and his illness?"

"I will speak with Alice, but for now, she needs her space"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore announced to the students in the great hall about Alice's absence, giving no further information than personal affairs. He had brought Lily Potter to hold the position with the exception that James would stay with her in her private chambers. Remus was more than happy to have both his friends work alongside him or be around in general. The day went on with many wondering students of Alice Rose, especially those who had potions as the new teacher didn't teach the same way. Lily struggled as she was no teacher and it had been a while since she's done potions in the first place. She had only accepted the job because Remus was working at the time and she thought it would be fine. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to Severus.

"It's okay Lily it was just your first day" Remus comforted and James agreed to pat her back.

"You weren't there to see them, James, the students looked like they were annoyed by me and they kept interrupted me and raising their hands to say what Professor Rose did before and how they preferred that," she said professor Rose disgustingly and gave a roll of her eyes. "Was she really that good Remus?"

"She was brilliant actually," he said with a soft sadness in his eyes. "natural talent" he added looking at his two friends. Lily looked at him strangely, Remus was always a nice guy, but she hadn't expected him to feel bad. She knew his situation, she knew how he preferred not to get close to people, fearing he would hurt them. But the admiration in his eyes told her that the previous teacher wasn't just an acquaintance level anymore. Lily had teased Remus many times with girls that she knew he liked but refused to get involved. She liked that though, some part of her deep inside liked it because it made her feel special that she was the only girl he talked to willingly and for long periods of time. She also liked to believe that he had at one point had a crush on her, she would have believed he still had a small crush on her now after years if it wasn't the look in his eye and the way he spoke about Professor Rose. She knew she should be happy for him to feel more comfortable about himself and a woman but she couldn't help but feel extreme jealousy.

Over the course of a few days everywhere she went it was Professor Rose this and Professor Rose that, even Professor McGonagall during their lunch break was talking about how the average in potions has never been so high before, and she knew it wasn't the teacher being too nice, because all of a sudden potions was the new favorite of most students. The strict teacher said she was even a bit envious of this but proud at the same time. From this Lily learned Professor Rose was a Ravenclaw, which explains why the Transfiguration teacher was proud of her which is a rare thing from the old lady. She was getting annoyed by it all, because if she was so great why did she leave? She must have loved the attention, she knew she would have.

She learned something new every day, the girl went jogging some days, she wore casual clothing that looked muggle-like that made students feel there was no boundary between them, no superiority. Lily looked down at herself, she was wearing a beautiful long scarlet robe that really brought out her green eyes.

Why would someone wear muggle clothes to a magic school? If the girl had been half-blood or a Muggle-born, she was sure the moment she learned of magic that muggle things would be left behind. It would no longer be an interest, who would be with all those lovely robes and magic in general? Muggle-like clothing was not a thing at all or a style either.

The interesting piece of information she learned was that she spent most of her time in the infirmary. To help Poppy was the rumor but that didn't make sense to Lily when she asked Remus if many got hurt this year, and he had said no, not much. Poppy wouldn't need an assistant in helping.

Lily was teaching when she was contemplating all this and from lack of attention, an accident happened that lead to her hand burning and dirtying her beautiful robes. Gasps went around and she dismissed the group rushing to the infirmary as she saw her hand bubble up badly. She whimpered, her eyes tearing up at the pain.

"Poppy!" she called and the nurse came rushing in.

"Yes-oh my have a seat" Poppy gestured her to sit down while she went to fetch some things. She came back and began to help. "Come now Lily, no need to cry over something like this, you've had much worse," The nurse said and Lily only stayed quiet.

"Poppy, can I ask a few questions?" The redhead said.

"Of course Lily"

"It is about Professor Rose, she was here often"

"Oh yes, sometimes she skipped meals," The nurse said shaking her head. "She is quite headstrong." the nurse's eyes softened like a loving mother to a daughter. "Lovely girl"

"Was she ill?"

"Oh no, she helped me a lot of potion making"

"Then why would she be in here-" Albus Dumbledore entered.

"Lily, I heard a commotion"

"Just an accident"

"How are things?" he said looking down at her as he walked over.

"I haven't done potions in a long time... So I'm rusty" he nodded and began stroking his beard. "I'm sure you know of Remus's situation, will you be able to brew the Wolfsbane Potion?" Lily's eyes almost bulged out, and then looked away.

"That potion is a very difficult potion headmaster I know I used to years ago but.."

"No, whenever you think you will be ready. I will visit Professor Rose soon" with that he turned and left.

* * *

The funeral home wanted to use the extra money left over at the hospital she had sent for her mother to do the most expensive funeral. Of course, she declined, knowing her mother's situation she would like to be buried with her father and that's what she requested they did. She found herself just walking around the streets, buying stuff from fast food places and sleeping on the bench somewhere.

"Hey, isn't that Alice?" she heard someone say and ignored them, her head was pounding. "hey Alice" she heard footsteps approach her and regretting looking up. It was Alex. Years ago they were a duo known on the streets for troublemaking. They went around and stole and sold things, they got into a lot of fights and he was a big druggie. They did a lot of things together but when she left he went berserk. He didn't let people leave him without damaging them. Permanently.

"Think I wouldn't find you?" she only got away through accidental magic. He smirked, a group with him. She glared up at him, she didn't want to deal with this. "Hohoho look at that glare, you were always feisty" he smirked. "You know Alice, I really liked you, we were an unbeatable team on the street. No one dared to face us. _The Phantom,_ isn't that what they're calling you?" she sat up on the bench keeping her glare. "that glare scared so many people" he kept his smirk. "it doesn't scare me Alice" he said nothing. "Get her," he said to the people behind him.

A thin guy came at her and she stood up, he struck with a punch first, and she blocked it giving one of her own into his stomach, his eyes widened and he tried to move into her and give an uppercut but she stepped back in time grabbed his arm and flipped him over behind her, hitting hard on the bench. He stayed there groaning in pain as another person came. She went behind the bench and he stepped over the guy and bench to jump over too. He went in to grab her shoulders and he brought his head onto hers. She clenched her jaw at the pain, his grip was strong and so she kicked him in the shin. He cried out as she stomped down on his toe, twisted her elbow into him and turned, whipping her legs out for a high kick, she added some extra air into his kick into his face. He fell behind the bench on top of the first guy. Alex clapped his hand as he told the next guy to go.

He was larger than the last two, much taller and stronger clearly. He smirked and punched her, he was faster than she thought and blocked too late, she fell from the force of the punch. On her knees, she gasped for air. He grabbed her from the hair sneering at her. He punched her again and again and she tried to cover her face with her arm.

She kept struggling under him over and over tried dodging and blocking and she did for some, till she finally got a hit in between his leg and he let out a whimper. She stumbled up and punched him in the nose with the palm of her hands hard then kick his knees with all her anger and she heard a crack. He screamed a painful cry and tumbled down.

Alex wasn't smiling anymore.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this" he pulled out a pocket knife and charged. She turned and ran. He chased after her to a dead end. She turned to face him, eyes wide. "No,where to run" She turned and began to climb quickly, she ran up to her and was just able to grab her leg.-

"Let go!" She tried to kick but he pulled her down and tackled, getting on top of her, he went in to stab her and she grabbed his arm, using all her might to push against his force, he was laughing, hysterically. She lifted her legs to flip over him so she's on top. They fought back and force, hair was pulled, punches were swung, he got in a few cuts on her face and arm, Till finally, he managed to stab her. Her eyes widened and she froze, her nose, mouth, and lips were bleeding already, she had coughed up blood from the big man's punch in her stomach. Alex smirked devilishly. She gave one last push at him and suddenly he was gone, and all she could see was Professor Dumbledore walking towards her.

* * *

"Poppy!" Dumbledore burst through the infirmary, with a levitated girl Poppy knew. Poppy rushed out startled and her eyes widened in fear at the blood covered girl, rushing her onto a bed. Lily peeked out of her room at the commotion. She was told to stay for a while as her hand mended. She didn't see anything because the curtain was already wrapped around to hide the person that came in.

"Alice" she heard Poppy say worried. "Alice, can you hear me?" She began to work on her quickly, lifting her shirt up to reveal the stab wound. She whimpered at the pain and began to bite her lips as the nurse began to do her job.

"J-just get the...the cream..." Alice barely was able to say, "I-in your s...stoRAGE" She clenched her jaw.

"Cream?" Poppy asked confused.

"BBBB...b-bloody hell..." Alice cursed covering her face with her forearm in pain, her chest rising up and down. "T-This is going t-to take ages.."

Severus, the moment he heard it was Alice wanted to get up and see, to help if he could, but knowing Lily was there, he was supposed to stay quiet, but he couldn't wait anymore. He got up and left the invisible room going to Poppy's storage and grabbed the cream he heard Alice talk about. He walked quickly towards the curtains and he saw a glance of Lily, her eyes wide as she saw him. He disappeared into the curtain.

"Severus," Albus said surprised.

"Move aside Poppy," Severus said walking around to the edge of the bed to her, Poppy looked at the unfamiliar jar in his hand.

"What's that?"

"I believe Miss Rose made it and left it in your storage," he answered and then asked her to conjure a warm wet cloth for him and she did. Alice was laying a bit to the side, her hand full of blood as she clenched at the bed sheet under her in pain. Her other arm was over her eyes to hide them, as her teeth clenched hard together at the pain. Her exposed stomach was covered in dried blood, dirt, and bruises, as well as what he could see from her face and arm, her knuckles were red from her own blood and something else. Her let silent cries escape her lips once in a while as he prepared the cream, placing it onto the cloth generously. It was a deep wound, fresh and gruesome as if someone twisted the knife inside her. He pushed it down on her wound and her whole body tense and she let out a short shaky cry of pain, her arm was no longer on her eyes, her eyes wide, and she jolted forward, hitting his arm and then clenching onto it with a death grip. He stayed firmly on her abdomen. Her brows were furrowed, before tilted her head back at the pain, holding her breath. Severus felt like someone was clenching onto his heart at the sight before him, she was desperately trying not to make a sound. All this while Lily had peeked inside, along with Remus who wanted to visit Lily at first.

Alice finally relaxed a bit, falling back down on the bed and panting hard, she let go of his arm and placed it over her eyes.

"Y...You need to d-do it again" She said with a scratchy voice.

"What is this Alice?" Poppy asked.

"Alice made it Poppy, its a healing, disinfecting ointment used only for open wounds it works rapidly." Albus and Poppy turned their head to Remus revealing himself and Lily.

"what are you two doing here?" Poppy said standing up straight, "This isn't a show, give the poor girl privacy!" Remus and Lily left, there wasn't much arguing after that.

"Is she...?" She said looking up at Remus.

"Yes, that's professor Rose..."He said with a sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't know Severus would-"

"Help someone? Yes, it seems they've created some kind of relationship" Remus continued.

"Where was he? He just came out of nowhere, I was wondering why he wasn't teaching anymore"

"He's ill as well, Alice was helping him the whole time" _Alice?_ Lily thought _they already pass first base?_

Severus pulled the cloth away carefully and he saw her bite her lips, not a sound came out of her, as he folded it to a clean side and repeated the action, this time, she didn't jolt up at the pain but she tensed up and stopped breathing again, clenching her teeth together.

"Breathe" He instructed, and slowly he watched her listen, while still tense, and slowly her body relaxed. Breathing heavily, she was sweating down her neck giving it shine as Severus kept the pressure.

"What happened to you, Alice...?" Poppy asked sadly. Alive kicked her dry lips.

"Got into a fight with a few muggles...after my mom's burial" she mumbled weakly keeping her hand over her eyes she struggled to swallow the little saliva in her mouth. "You have to do it one more time..." she said quietly. Severus pulled the cloth away, this time the area was much better. The skin around was healed the hole was no longer there. Just some raw redness of the skinless area. He smeared the rest of the ontiment and placed it in her again and she tensed again.

"Alice, you may take a break from teaching till you are ready" Albus informed.

"sure..." she rasped out having no intentions of teaching anytime soon anyways.

"But I'd like you to stay" he looked up at him and they kept eye contact for a while before she relaxed and he gave her a settle nod and left. Severus pulled away from the wound and it was gone, simply leaving scar tissue and excess skin that can be easily fixed.

"Where have you been keeping this?" Poppy said holding up the empty jar.

"In your storage, I used it on Remus once, it just works faster than having to ingest potion, and waiting till it got into your system"

"That's another thing I'll be adding to the list of things to make for me Alice"

"Sure. Can I... Can I be left alone please?" she turned her body a bit away, covering her eyes with her forearm.

"Yes of course" Poppy got up and shooed Severus and Albus off. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Just water..." she said quietly and Poppy conjured some for her and left. Albus left first before Severus.

When Severus left the curtained room he stopped his steps. James, Lily, and Remus were standing together. They were looking at Lily's hand.

"What's _he_ doing here?" James said dis-pleasingly.

"I _work_ here, what reasons do _you_ have, unwilling to grow up and move on from here?" Severus spat.

"Clearly, as my _wife_ is here" They glared at one another.

"James dear, please, not here," Lily said, holding onto his arm, he gave one last look to Severus and gestured for the two with him to leave with him. And they did. Lily looked over at Severus before she left, and gave him a wink that left him confused.

* * *

Alice stayed in the infirmary, as advised from Poppy to not leave for some time. The bruises on her body was healing from whatever magic Poppy did for her, and she was feeling better physically. Emotionally however, she was broken, once Severus is all better what was she to do in the muggle world? She couldn't just go back to school and live life like that. She sighed and sat up, feeling restless. Madam Pomfrey had given her a sleeping gown, a plain white dress that was knee length, with short sleeves. It had little ruffles at the bottom.

Now that she thought about it she hadn't thanked Severus yet, she got up and decided to drop a visit. He seemed well, he hasn't gotten a potion in a long time, she was sure he was close to being cured. She had rested for almost 24 hours as it was already 7 in the evening, the sun was about to set.

She got up and walked over to his invisible room and when she pulled the curtain and looked she froze. A red head girl had her arms around him. Both heads turned to her and she instantly dropped the curtain said an apology and left, bolting out the infirmary. Her face completely red at the sight of that. She found herself power walking down the dark hall, her mind racing. _What was that? Who was she?_ Suddenly her walking slowed down to a stop. Her brows furrowed at the pain in her chest. Why was she hurt? Why did she run? She didn't care, why would she? She should be happy, he's a guy with no wife or kids, he's alone like her and now there's this random girl who seems interested, what's there to be sad about? A light made her eyes squint around the corner and then someone bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry," James said bringing his light up to see who it was and he froze. The beautiful girl had lovely chocolate colored brown hair, long and thick with a few slight waves. Her lips were beautifully pigmented and her fair skin was bright against her dark hair. Her jaw was defined and sharp, with a round pointed small chin, and a small bub nose. He could see the fainted of freckles across his nose, but what made him hold his breath was when she looked up at him, piercing blue eyes, it looked like the world was in her eyes with all shades and shapes in them, her long dark lashes only made it stick out more from the rest of her features. He had never seen someone like her before. "May I know your name?" He asked without thinking. She stared for a moment but said nothing, staring from his messy hair to his croaked glasses. He ruffled. "I'm sorry, I" he extended his hand. "James Potter, I've never seen you around." She took it and he stared at her delicate hand.

"Nor have I seen you" Yet she didn't introduce herself.

"Have you seen my ..." A part of him didn't want to say it, some part of him didn't want to let this beautiful girl know he was married. "Wife" He concluded as the right thing to do. "She has red hair and green eyes" he explained. Alice gulped but kept her face neutral.

"I've been in the infirmary the whole time, I just went out for a walk," She said somewhat avoiding the answer.

"Oh, you must have been the potion professor after that horrible potion master," He said smiling. "My son goes here and he sends me letters of how horrible that professor is. He's still here I'm sure you've-"

"I don't know of such a professor," She said emotionless.

"But he-"

"The potion master I'm aware of is Severus Snape, from what I know he's an excellent potion master" James went quiet for a moment, then he smiled.

"Oh, I must have mixed it up with someone else" He lied.

"I see, well good luck in finding your wife" She concluded their interaction and began to walk around him, but he took hold of her hand, loving the feel of it.

"I was wondering if you don't mind, can you help me find her?" Alice looked at him, he didn't like his aura, nor did she like him so far. _Remus, you really have poor taste in friends._ She thought but went along with the man. "So, Remus told me you were remarkable" She just made a noise of a reply, he gulped, finding it hard to talk with her and the air around her thick. "You like potions?" he tried.

"Yes, that's why I agreed on the position"

"You know I wasn't half bad myself when I went to Hogwarts"

"Is that so?" He smiled, buffing his chest.

"Yes, of course"

"You know, I've always wanted to know what the main ingredient for the wolfsbane potion," She said putting her finger on her lips, pretending to be thinking hard. She saw the panic flash in his eyes for a moment.

"It's uh...it's It's been awhile you know?" He said unsure, she rolled her eyes. "So, what house are you in?"

"Does it matter?" He looked baffled at her, pausing his steps as she went on, he took hold of her hand.

"You have beautiful eyes" he blurted out "They... Aren't anything I've ever seen" She looked at him, his face red.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she stated.

"James?" another voice said and they both turned to look, Lily looked at James with shocked eyes at their adjoined hands. "What's going on James...? Why are you two holding..."

"Lily! I was looking for you" he said letting go Alice's hand.

"What were _you_ doing?" she growled at the man who went over at her side.

"What do you mean? Alice was helping me look for you" Alice stared at the woman. _How dare she talk to him like that when she was going behind his back_. Alice walked pass them, never once fazed at the glare the green-eyed lady sent her way.

She shivered as she barely found her way back to the infirmary. Her body was shaking in cold as she held herself, cursing the thin gown, and cursing Poppy for taking her wand away. When she entered the infirmary she felt the sting back in her heart when she looked at the invisible space where Severus would be. She would have loved to have talked to him, had some company maybe, but now it just felt too awkward to talk to him after...after seeing _that_. Running footsteps outside made her turn, and peek outside to see the back of Remus running. She frowned glanced back inside the infirmary. Remus was a calm man, not someone to be running in a rush like that, it'd be good to check it out. She sneaked inside Poppy's office and saw her and Severus's wand sitting on the table. Next to her table was her bag She snatched it both and dug into her bag to find her clothes, cleaned and fixed. She changed into them inside her little room, went into the storage room to grab a few potions just in case of an emergency and left the infirmary.

She pulled out the map to guide her to Remus, walking cautiously, looking for the map up at the corridor and back down at the map. She had to maneuver around Mrs. Norris, a cat she never liked. She ran outside towards the whomping willow, she heard the cries of Remus Lupin. _No...!_ She thought as she saw the moon appear behind the clouds. She hadn't made him wolfsbane. The howl came next and it chilled her to the core at the sound of it, she was in sight of what was going on, she saw the grey wolf raise up, horrifyingly big, her eyes widened when she saw Severus protecting three students, they coward behind him as the werewolf stood up straighter, bringing up a large paw the size of her head and it slashed down at Severus. They fell down, just when the wolf was going to strike again, the black dog that she had taken in before, charged at it, and they went rolling around back and forth away from them. The students got up and once again Professor Snape held them behind him. The wolf and dog growled at each other and they charged, the wolf throws him away against a rock and the dog whimpered. Alice winced, crouching down as she hid behind the trees peering. The wolf was once again going to hit professor Snape but the dog attacked it once more and ran off, the wolf having been annoyed but the interfered seemed to decide to get rid of the dog first, and ran after him. Harry, she noticed, went around Severus and ran after them.

"Sirius!" the boy cried. _Sirius? Where?_

"Come back here Potter!" Right, when the wolf was out of sight Daisy ran out of sight into the woods. The wolf seemed to have beaten the dog because it came back to the boy. She panicked, shaking hard and suddenly she brought her hands in front of her face.

"OOOoooooooo!" Alice howled from the woods, and it actually worked. _A werewolf only responds to its own kind..._ Alice remembered. She did it again, and this time the wolf followed her voice and made its own howl, she ran. She ran as fast as she could, heart racing, jumping over twigs and rocks. Branches scraped against her clothes and face, scratching her but she kept running. The wolf gaining on her from its high speed, and then it limped at her from meters away when she turned and see she managed to trip over a tree's root at the same time and fell. The wolf flying over her and crashing into a tree in front of it. It whimpered, shaking his pained face as it sat there confused. She scrambled up quickly, covered in dirt as she watched it slowly recover and glared at her. It growled loudly angered to be fooled by a fake howl and now have hit a tree. She twisted another direction and ran again, using air to help her move faster, she went around a tree grabbed a flexibly low enough branch and wound it up, bending it and waiting. She heard cracks of leaves and twigs break under the wolf's careful step as he tried to find her. She peeked, and it spotted her instantly and lunged again, she let go of the branch adding a bit of air to give it a stronger whip with a loud whoop of then wind and smack of contact she found the wolf on the ground unconscious after a thud. She stared at it and gave a silent apology to Remus, she took this chance to run, run to find everyone else. She felt everything go cold suddenly as she ran and looked up to see massive swarms of Dementors all going in on direction. She stopped running when she saw a body of water and Harry on the other side. On the ground next to him was Sirius Black. The water that was once flowing was frozen as well as the grass around it.

She could see life being sucking at both the boy at the ex-murderer. She clenched her wand, looked away frantic for maybe someone else anyone else to save them, to help them. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to convince herself to do it. She brought her wand out, all she has to do was think of a happy time in her life. A strong enough happiness. She thought about her letter, her father's excitement and readied her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" nothing. She cursed, panicking now, she tried thinking harder, something better, potion making made her happy, she tried that. She said the charm again, and the light did come out, but it was so insignificant compared to the vast amount of dementors in the are. Her eyes widened when she could see the soul of the man on the ground coming out now and she went blank. She had no happiness, nothing strong enough, the amount of struggling and fighting out weighted any happiness she held in her life, everything that was given to her that brought happiness was also taken away from her. She couldn't think of one without the harsh reality. Her father held many joy in her memories and he was taken away from her. Hogwarts and magic was grand and she was expelled. And then a memory came in mind out of the blue, the memory of Severus brewing potion so beautifully the night she found out her mother passed away, the image of his face when he was checking her eyes that day, and she felt herself feel lighter, firmer as she clenched her wand with confidence and yelled.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A sliver of light came out of her wand, like a glowing mist, but it was weak pushing away only one or two dementors. She was too weak, she had hoped the number of elemental powers she used didn't interfere with her magical core but it did. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she felt useless, she felt no magic in her. She clenched her fist and hardened your eyes as she decided on what she had to do. She gave one good look of her surroundings, to make sure no one was around. Positioned her self, and let out a hard gust of wind, blowing the dementors away so hard and so far. It kept coming over and over, a continuous stop breeze. Till they were far enough. She panted, feeling tired, but she rushed around the body of water to the two men. Her head felt dizzy, the world was spinning her hazy eyes look forward to seeing Severus rushing over to her with the two children.

"Alice" he called and she fell towards him, he caught her in his arms, as she clenched onto him, a hand going to her forehead. "Fever"

* * *

 **This was HARD TO WRITE DAM. I hope you guys enjoyed it, uhm I know, sort of odd place to stop writing but...yeah.**

 **Reviews are always loved. have a great SUNDAY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the support and reviews! They're always much appreciated! And for that, here's another chapter. enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Knack for Potion Making: Feelings**

* * *

 _" Another robbery made tonight, with two guards severely injured" The blond news reporter said seriously. "Clearly the work of the infamous gang that haunts this city, videotapes have caught finally, clips of what could be their possible leader, the Phantom himself, wearing a mask" Clips showed of a masked man, colored black and white, revealing only their lower mouth, standing as the security pulled their guns to fire. The camera went black and static as only gunfire sounds were heard in the clip, and when the image returned the two security men were on the floor, with the masked man missing. "This has been the third attack, when will the police officers do anything? When will they stop this man? Are we safe anywhere?"_

* * *

Whispered went around from all houses except the Slytherin house because of an issue in the muggle world. All Muggle-borns and half-blood were concerned for their Muggle parents because of a dark entity that once clouded their muggle world. The Masked Phantom. Some believe it is the work of a witch or wizard. Alice was sitting in the hospital wing having almost fully recovered from the events a few nights ago. She was content with herself for almost producing a Patronus charm, but she didn't let the contentment last long. The memory she used was of Severus, it only confirmed that she had interest in the man. She covered her face with her hands embarrassingly. Of all guys why him? He was clearly a difficult man, let alone to please, and then there's the whole ordeal with the redhead, and she hardly knew much about it too. She sighed, why couldn't it be Remus? He was nice, he had visited her a few times too, feeling absolutely guilty and ashamed. But he was nice and charming and had a warm aura. She sighed again, of course, Remus wasn't the only one who visited her these past few days, Severus had actually visited her every day to check that she was getting better and, she liked to think he was keeping her company. Her heart did a little-excited beat when he came. _Ughhhhhh_ , she felt like a teenager would on their first crush. Not like she really had loved someone before. It wasn't long till she got visitors, three she did not expect. The infamous trio in Gryffindor.

"Good Morning Professor," Hermione said holding a newspaper that didn't belong in the magical world. The girl looked unwell, pale and fearful.

"Morning" Alice replied back. "You look unwell"

"Oh it's nothing, just things on my mind" The girl brushed it off and the three sat down. "How are you?"

"All better, I should be free to go sometime today"

"We never got to thank you," Ron said, looking shy and awkward.

"I'm a professor, it's my duty to protect the student body"

"Thank you anyway" Harry added. Alice glanced at the paper in Hermione's hand again.

"May I look at that?"

"Oh, this, it's just Muggle news"

"I've lived there"

"You have?" all three looked up at her.

"Yes," Hermione handed it to her.

"Masked Phantom? Wasn't it just 'The Phantom'?"

"Yes, they got a clip of him finally" The picture was of a black and white security camera.

"It's a fake"

"What?"

"Miss Granger, you're a bright witch, I'm sure you thought something was off about this"

"What do you mean?"

"The Phantom disappeared years ago, and even then not one picture or witness has ever seen the Phantom himself. Now, years after his disappearance he appears with a mask on, on camera? Doesn't sound right" _though the mask is similar to the original..._ She thought.

"You're right"

"This one will be caught sooner or later, no need to worry" Her face instantly brightened up in relief.

"When will you be back to teaching?" She asked next. "No offense Harry" she added turning to Harry, who smiled at her.

"None taken"

"Unfortunately I won't be"

"What, why not?"

"Your old professor is back from his travels, I was just a substitute till then" They all looked gloomy at that. "No need for the long faces, you've all improved and learned a lot of things, perhaps you'll impress him" The curtains pulled open and Severus stood there, towering over everyone.

"Pray that they will," He said in a warning tone that made her heart tight. What's wrong with her.

"Professor" All three got up. "We were just about to leave" They scurried off before anyone could say anything. He went over to her.  
"Already have a fan club?" He mocked and she smiled.  
"Are you jealous?" She teased, and he hmphed then placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Fever's gone done considerably" He commented.

"Are you the new nurse? I had no idea" He glared down at her, which only made her smile wider.

"I do not like being in debt to someone"

"Oh so you're only doing this because you feel that you owe me" She concluded. "I'm sure that redhead would be jealous" Something changed in his eyes.

"So you did see," He said and she looked away.

"Of course..." He watched her expression change into something else, her head turned away. He didn't like it when she robbed him of those beautiful eyes. He took hold of her chin and pulled her head to face him. She looked up at him, with such an innocent look. "I didn't bring it up because it's none of my business. I'm sure you're aware that she is married, and I am no one to say anything about it" She looked away to the corner of her eyes, avoiding his dark eyes that seem to see through her. She felt vulnerable, and she didn't like that. She held sadness in his eyes he couldn't understand. He hadn't liked it when she caught them, Lily had forced herself on him without his intentions nor consent and he felt the need to explain this to Alice.

"It was one-sided" Their eyes met again. "She came unwelcomed" He didn't understand it himself, he knew he would it loved what Lily was doing any other time, he would have loved seeing her pick him over James especially. It was like revenge, without his planning. A win-win situation, he gets the girl and hurts his childhood bully, but seeing her that day brought no satisfaction if anything he felt disturbed. He felt most comfortable around Alice, maybe because he had seen her practically every day the past four months, she had defended him, help him and asked nothing in return so far. She was splendid in potions and left him curious to know more about her. She intrigued him in a way Lily never could.

"I see" He saw the faintest of relief in her tone. Her face was finally clear of bruises and cuts, her face was beautiful to him, it held a lot of character and then his eyes went from scanning her face to her parted beautiful, plump lips. They looked very tempted, he was sure he wasn't the only person who noticed her beauty, and he felt anger at the thought of Remus or even James looking at her like this. From her thin fair neck to her collar bone. Then, a strange question came in mind. An odd thing he had dismissed at the event. The dementors were clearly there on the night of the full moon. They were certainly taking Sirius Black's life. It was evident when they brought him back to health, his soul had been unstable, something dementors did. Yet when he had found Alice, they were done. There was no flash of light, nor fancy animal from a Patronus charm. He had only seemed them flying away. He opened his mouth to ask, his lower lips going down as he opened his mouth. His brows furrowing together at the strange girl.

The curtains opened and he let go of her chin instantly, straighten up and turning to give his famous death glare to whoever interrupted them.

"I thought I'd find you both here," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes despite Snape's glare. "Alice, it's good to see you well, I've moved your things elsewhere"

"What do you mean?"

"Since Severus won't be returning to teaching till fall, I'd like you to keep an eye on him in his chambers" Her face turned red. "I hope you don't mind Severus"

"I hardly have a choice"

"I thought it was better than to have you locked up in the infirmary"

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Severus tried not to growl. Dumbledore turned to leave and stopped a step away.

"One more thing, Alice I'm not sure you're aware but after the exams, we throw something like a party, to any parents and teachers who would like to join. I'd like you to be there" Her eyes widened.

"A-a party? That's not really my fort-"

"I must insist, there will be dancing, food, and music, of course, I think a change in atmosphere would do you some good"

"Oh, I...I guess-"

"Why don't you go with Severus?"

"WHAT?!" The two said in sync.

"Why not? Severus, you're usually alone every year"

"Because you drag me to go" He spat.

"And Alice has no one" After a pause, Alice was sure was going to say no, sure he was going to not even consider it.

"Fine" He grounded out.

"Excellent, I'll see you both then" The old man left them, with a big smile on his wrinkled face. Severus turned to her, she was clenching the blanket, face red and clearly avoiding him.

"My chambers at the last door in the dungeons, the password is the main ingredients of the draught of the living dead potion" He decided to leave it like that and left.

* * *

She was finally discharged from the hospital wing, given her wand back and her clothes, just when Severus came to visit her again. She changed as he waited outside for her, she smiled when she saw him glaring at all the students in the hall. When he noticed her, his eyes softened barely but softened nonetheless. They took their time going down to the dungeons, and a lot of students whispered about them as they walked side by side chatting.

"When did they become friends?"

"I never thought I'd see _them_ together, they're so different"

"Well they do both like potions"

"But it's _him_ " He, of course, glared at all them as Alice chatted.

"How are you taking your mother's passing?" The question took her by surprise and he glanced down at her by his side. She clenched onto her bag strap, the same bag that she bought with him, the same bag that was stolen and she went psycho with the thieves. It was an interesting memory at the time.

Her eyes saddened.

"I'm coping." She said quietly. "I haven't really had the _time_ to really think about it...which I'm glad for. I'm just unsure of what now"

"In what way?"

"Well, the whole reason I'm here was to cure you and hold your position. I'm no longer needed. I suppose I'll just continue schooling back in the muggle world."

"Schooling?" He arched his brow.

"Muggles study for like half of their life, depending on what career you pick. I was in nursing school, I was going to finish in a year and then work in the hospital my mom was in and look after her too." Then she laughed shortly as a memory came to mind. "When I was still in Hogwarts, I had this dream, that I'd open a little potion shop," She said looking dreamy up ahead. "I'd take orders for people, and help my parents out in the muggle world" She let a happy sigh out, her eyes sparkling.

"That is still achievable" She looked up at him, as he looked straight ahead. It was an innocent dream.

"Perhaps" Her eyes softened. They approached the door of his chamber, and they stood there for a while, she felt butterflies in her stomach, never had she been in a small space alone with a man alone. What would does her father say? She shook her head, and after sometimes she frowned and looked up at him. What was he waiting for?

"Well? The password" He said arching his brow.

"Oh!" She turned to the door "Valerian roots." She said and she heard the door click and she reached for the knob to turn it. The place looked cozy, although on the darker side. The room had all sorts of browns decoration, there was a couch set, with a three seater, two and a love chair, all around the fireplace that was on. To the right was the kitchen, and next to a wooden door. Beside the fireplace a metal door, which she assumed was his private lab, as most potion rooms had metal doors. To the left of her was a hallway that leads elsewhere, and beside that hallway was yet another wooden door labeled 'library'. She saw her bike and bag sitting next to the hall, there was a nice air in the room, and she took a deep breath. Just standing there, she saw him arching his brow down at her and she awkwardly walked in.

"Sorry for the intrusion..." She mumbled as she took her shoes off. He walked in after taking his off his cloak and hanging on the standing hanger. She stood there awkwardly for a moment watching him take his shoes off at the same time as unbuttoning a few buttons around his neck. He walked off onto the armchair and he sat down. She walked slowly towards a three seating couch that was adjacent to his couch. As she got closer to look around the room, it was empty, there wasn't any decoration like vases or flowers, just the basic needs and a rug by the fireplace. She walked around the couch and sat down on the farthest seat from him. "May I call you by your first name?" She asked unsurely, he glanced at her, she was staring into the fire. Flashes of orange and yellow flickered in her blue eyes and brightened her face.

"Privately, you may, otherwise, Professor Snape" She glanced at him and nodded.

"Okay" She had to find a dress, if it wasn't for being Severus's partner for the night, she would have just dressed in whatever she wanted. She didn't want to _embarrass him._ She had to look good, she also had to learn to dance, maybe if she asked Remus..he'd know, wouldn't he? Her eyes were fixed on the dancing flame, bringing her feet up onto the edge of the couch, tilting her head to the side, her face reddening at the thought of dancing with the man. She liked the man, she admitted, what else would explain these feelings? Her heart raced whenever he looked her way, and do not get started with his voice, it was electrifying. She rested her head on the couch, even more, trying to get cozy, the smell of herbs and cedar-wood filled her nose and she felt dazed, her eyes looking focus with each blink, drifting slowly to sleep.

* * *

Severus glanced at her from the distance, he's never had lived with anyone before. Let alone with a beautiful young, woman. He got up and walked quietly closer to her. She was sleeping, her long dark lashes were like feathers on her gently closed eyes, her lips parted, as her head was tilted to the side of the couch. Her freckles were easier to see with the light of the fire right on her face, giving her an orange hue. Her beautiful hair was open, something he didn't see often, as it fell on her face a little bit. He bent down closer to her, moving the hair from her beautiful face, her neck exposed, and he felt the want to feel her lips. He slides his hand down her cheeks and thumbed her lips. They felt soft and inviting, she made a sound and shuffled a bit and he jerked back her face reddening and he covered it with his hand. He stepped away, what was he doing? Watching a defenseless girl sleep like some pervert. She was at least ten years younger than him, even though she was mature at times. She was young and beautiful while he was old and ugly, they wouldn't match. It would never work out. Just like the students said. _Yet she doesn't seem to mind._ A voice said in his head. She shivered a bit, curling up more, he went around and took his cloak that hung and brought it around to cover it with it.

"L...Pr..professor Lupin..." he heard her say, as she curled even more in his cloak letting out a happy sigh. He felt jealousy surge through him, and then a stab. He thought maybe...maybe a slight interest, a chance for him but she...she...She liked that _wolf!_ He left into his lab, slamming the door so loud he didn't care if it woke her up. He didn't care for her at all.

* * *

When Alice woke up it was in the middle of the night. She sat up rubbing her eyes, it took her a moment to adjust and remember her surroundings. She stared at the black cloak and blushed. So this was what he smelt like, this whole place spent like him, herbs and cedar wood. She smiled, he must have put it for her. Her stomach growled and she found herself placing the cloak on her shoulders, letting it drag behind her as she walked into the kitchen for something. Severus at the same time was leaving his lab, he wasn't able to focus very well. She wasn't even in front of him and she was distracting him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed the metal door. He heard noises in the kitchen. He walked in bringing his wand out.

"Lumos" She jumped, throwing the apple and then catching it, as she turned to him. Her free hand on her chest."Merlin, you scared me" She said trying to calm her heart. He tried to stop her lips from curling into an amused smile. She was _not_ amusing. He told himself.

"Professor Rose" She squinted at the light and looked at the clock in the kitchen. Three in the morning. He was dressed in his attire which she assumed was his uniform, he looked good, really good if it wasn't for his face clearly expressing he was in a sour mood.

"Sorry if I disturbed you" she apologized. "I had a weird dream..." She saw his eyebrows twitch at her dream statement. She gulped. "It's late," She looked up at the time "there's still time if you-"

"What do you think of Lupin?" he asked, disliking saying the wolf's name. The question took her by surprise, she took a moment to think about it.

"I...Well...He's a great teacher, the times I've spoken with him he's been kind" She said not looking at him, she wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, or what he wanted out of such an opinionated question. He arched a brow at her answer.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he has this" She paused trying to think of the right word "aura that makes you feel comfortable, and that you aren't going to get judged" She elaborated, meeting his eyes then looking away again. "The students seem to really like him too, they say he's the greatest DADA professor they've had. His teaching method is quite effective I think for most students" she took a bite.

"If he's so grand perhaps you should ask to stay with him then" He practically sneered at her, she chocked on her apple and began coughing, her hand gently hitting the front of her collar bone in hopes to get the food down the right hole. Once she's gotten a hold of herself she looked up at him.

"What, why would I do that?" She said furrowing her brows at him. He didn't reply, simply looked at her intensely. Her face struggled to fight the hurt and confusion from his words and she bit her lips. "I understand you're a man of solitude, and this place is meant to house only one person. If my presence is that much of a bother I'll leave." She said with a quiet voice, clearly upset. "But" She continued. "I have no reason nor desire to go to Professor Lupin. I don't know why you even brought him up randomly" she said in a firmer voice. Why was she hurt? It's not like he's never said anything means to her before. She hadn't expected to be kicked out so quickly, she hadn't expected to be kicked out _at all_. She was looking forward to this event, she thought maybe they'll get to brew together this time. She would have been happy with just seeing him brew alone even. She knew that living together, even for a short period of time will bring up problems, after all, when you see someone every day it was bound to happen but, she figured they could manage this. She clenched her fist. He, with just a few steps, was already across the room in front of her, a long finger at her parted lips and he shushed her. He heard her take a shaky breath in.

"It was just a slip of the tongue, I apologize" he assured her then slide that finger down under her chin to lift it up. He could look at those eyes all day. They stared up at him, brilliant, and angelic. Her dark lashes framed them nicely. He ran his thumb over her parted rosy lips, staring down at them. They were soft and plump and red. Her cupid bow was defined nicely, and the rest of her lips were nicely shaped. They weren't thin like his or big either, they were a nice kissable size. He lowered himself closer to it, his senses came back to him and he pulled away suddenly. Startling Alice, she stared, confused, realization soon coming back to her too. She gulped. She had just stood there as if waiting for something. Her hand clenched the to his cloak that hung on her shoulder, looking away embarrassingly, her face completely red.

"A-apology accepted" she awkwardly said. "I will sleep on the couch" she added before walking quickly pass him, he merely stood there, frozen for a moment.

"Your room is down the hall," He said quickly before he forgot. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door, and Alice turned, locking eyes with Severus. The knocking became louder and Alice panicked, finding a spot to hide. Then she just dived onto the couch, covered herself in his cloak as Severus opened the door.

"What is it-"

"Severus!" He was tackled by Lily. "What took you so long to open the door," She said in a whiny voice closing the door behind her. Alice tried to stay extra quiet. "Were you in your lab again?"

"What I do, is none of your business Lily" She pouted up at him. Alice frowned for a second, why was she even hiding in the first place?

"You've been so cold to me Severus," She said sadly, letting go of him. "I had a rough day again" She sounded like she was trying to get his pity. Alice heard her footsteps getting closer. "The students were so annoying and mean, Professor, Rose this Professor Rose that again" She mocked them. "What do they expect, I haven't done potions for years" Severus stood really still as Lily walked around the couch, falling into his favorite chair.  
"Why are you here? What about Potter?"

"James? He's asleep. Can you believe it, Severus, he was holding _her_ hand. I knew he was a player" Severus walked closer to her, she was literally in front of where Alice was laying but he supposed Lily thought it was just his cloak resting weirdly on the couch. He stood in front of her, blocking her view.

"I see, well Professor Rose is quite popular, she even has her own fan club, that consists of your son even" Lily gasped.  
"No, really? I'm going to have to have a word with that boy." She shook her head "Men, honestly, you're the only one that I can trust Severus" She stood up and stepped closer to him. "Severus please, I'm serious about leaving James, just give me a chance"

"As you gave me one?" he snarled.

"We were just teenagers Severus, I was stupid and in love with James like all the other girls. It was like I was special being picked by him of all girls! Like I was the only one able to tame the lion"

"I -"

"I know!" She cut him off. "I know... I just...I was blinded...I understand now, I know my mistake. You...You said you'll always love me Severus, even your Patronus..." Alice was suffocating under the cloak, it was hot and her nervousness of being caught only made her hotter. They had shared the same Patronus, she knew what that meant. "Was that all a lie Severus?" He asked him with teary eyes. He was hesitating, he was falling for it but the strange shape on the couch that was covered by his cloak grounded him.

"Get out"

"Severus?" her eyes widened in fear. "please, Severus"

"Leave" He took her arm and pulled her.

"Severus I'll do anything-" She turned him around and pushed her lips onto his and for a moment he let her. Then he took charge, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed, he grabbed the door and pushed her out. He closed the door and slide down it. When the door clicked Alice popped out from under his heavy cloak. Breathing in gulps of air. She peeked over the couch, a smile on her face, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Wow she really has no..." her smiled dropped when she saw him standing behind the door, his hair covering his face. "Severus?" She went around the couch to him. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, she couldn't see his face. He said nothing and she stood there patiently. She conjured water for him but he didn't take it. "You must really like her," she said looking down. "I'm sorry," she said with such sincerity in her voice that he looked up at her. She didn't meet his eyes. "I.. I've never been in a relationship to know" he stared in disbelief. A beautiful girl such as herself, never in a relationship?

"There is no need to lower yourself for my sake," he said dully. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"You think I'm kidding?" she said her eyes wide. "I really haven't, I had no time." he stared at her longer, trying to read any bluff or lie in her words. He found nothing.

"Are you really saying at the age of 20-"

"22" he glowered at her for interrupting him.

"22" he finally said almost mockingly. "You've never been with anyone?" she pouted and looked at the ground.

"Why is that hard to believe, you said it yourself when you first saw me, I look horrible. Besides...Is it so bad that I haven't?" he didn't say anything for a moment, feeling a bit guilty about that. To think he tried to buy her something then as an apology.

"No," he told her "Lily...she was never mine, to begin with" he explained.

"From what I understood, she picked that dimwit over you and years later regrets it." He said nothing back, simply stared at her as she looked at the ground. "Do you still love her?" she asked looking up at him. Something in her eyes wavered as she waited for his answer.

"No" He concluded. "I've decided to move on," he said. She hadn't realized how close they were standing, and the look in his eyes only made her heart flutter.

"That's good" a thick silence fell and she gulped. "uh, It's really late we should call it a day" She suggested avoiding his eyes. She turned and marched on. "If you need anything, even company you know where I am," She said quickly, and hurried on, grabbing her bag and bike, and walked down the dark little hall. She found the only door and walked in, shutting the door behind her and let her breath out, sliding down the door with her knees up. She placed her hand over her beating heart. Her face was hot and as red as a tomato. She took deep breathes to calm down, they were standing so close she could practically still smell him. How embarrassing she thought, what did she think she was waiting for, what did _Severus_ think she was waiting for?

Earlier too, in the kitchen he was so close to her, he touched her lips, he looked at them, and she was ready to close her eyes. What was wrong with her? He was also what? In his early thirties? She clenched her head. No, no who says she wanted to kiss him? Who says she was waiting for it? Who says she was interested? She wasn't, yeah she wasn't, why would she? And he didn't want to kiss her. He was, he was just... He didn't even look at her lips, she must have imagined it all. She has read far to many romance books that she started to make things up, that's right, that must be right.

 _Probably... Maybe_

She shoved her face into her knees, repeating those things over and over.

* * *

Severus changed into his sleeping attired and sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, leaning over, his elbows on his knees. What was he doing? He's a grown man, who's already given up on a love life after Lily got married. He's gotten used to his solitude and at times enjoyed it, he's told himself over and over that it was better this way. Someone like him didn't _deserve_ anyone. He was an ex-death eater, done and saw many horrifyingly cruel things and at one point in his youth agreed with such horrors. He ran his fingers through his long hair. And yet here he was, a grown man, who's patient enough to do potions, who's strong enough to hold back many things in life, was about to _kiss_ her. He had lost a sense of things, something that _never_ happens, he's trained himself enough that, that really shouldn't happen. And yet, when he saw those hurt eyes, heard that quiet soft voice of hers, clearly hurt by his outburst of jealousy, he couldn't help but want to comfort her, when had she began making him feel like this?

* * *

 **And that's that, another hard chapter but at least we finally got some romance going on :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Knack for Potion Making**

 **The Cat Out of the Bag**

* * *

Alice was a very easy person to talk to, she had an openness that made you feel safe even with your darkest secrets without even sharing any secrets of her own. Perhaps that was how she had won over the potion master as something more than mere acquaintances, there was something between that a friendship of some sorts. She had helped him from the start, dealing with his...difficulties, and he had helped her back on some occasions. If anyone asked what their relationship was, surely the both would reply 'fellow peers' and 'acquaintances' without a second thought. Today, however, was different, today they were going as dates to a party they were both, quite forced into. Unfortunately, the party had begun already and they were still not there. As the man waited for his 'date' in his chambers he grumbled and paced at her tardiness. What on earth was she doing that took so long in her room? He paused at her door for the tenth time and knocked loudly.

"Just give me a moment!" Came her voice that was getting impatient as his knocks.

"Need I remind you, you've said five more minutes four times now" He growled at the door.

"Just go without me then!" She spat back on the other side of the door. "I'll meet you there" Pushing his lips together in a thin line of displeasure, glaring holes into the wall he turned sharply and stormed out of his chambers slamming the door shut rather loudly. Alice sighed in annoyance, as she put on silver shoes. She hadn't had much time after to go shopping for a decent dress that was to her taste. The closest thing she found was a navy sequined trumpet dress. That had a slit on the left leg, with the front showing some cleavage and the back almost completely bare. It was a nice dress that hugged her in all the right curves and edges. She looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time. Her hair was up in a low bun, having taken her forever to figure out how with some strains to the front to contour her face. The makeup was minimal, with some mascara, and red lips. She wore white pearl earrings and necklace around her neck and she took one final breath before leaving her room. She had asked Professor Lupin for some dance lessons, the man had gladly accepted and they had a little one to one. Recalling it now made her blush, it was the first time she told anyone that she liked the potion master, and it seemed like the wolf wasn't even surprised to hear this from her. She had to sneak out every night till the upcoming party and each time she felt like a child disobeying their parents to sneak out with friends. She was an adult, a professor, though short-lived. She shouldn't feel like that, but she did, and each time she hoped the man wouldn't notice. Not that she was doing anything wrong, or horrible.

The man had caught her though, she had come back late, trying to be quiet and when she turned on the lights he was there, sitting in the dark. He had nearly scared her to death. He had bombarded her with questions like an angry parent. Thankfully for her she had her rounds around the castle and simply met up with Remus by the end of it, so that was her explanation, frowning at him and explaining it. She left out the information about dancing and practicing with Remus, about telling the wolf how she did like Severus, the same Severus that was standing in front of her scowling. He kept asking questions, how her face was red, how she's sweating, and she had gotten passively aggressive back at him, for treating her like one of his students, and left into her room. Needless to say, it had been awkward the next day when she was tending to him and scanning his health. They never brought that night up after and eventually, things went back to normal.

Alice put her clothes on the bed and As she suspected, Professor Snape had left her as she told him too, and she did the same. She was never a party person, it was more she had no opinion to parties because all her life she had done nothing but work. While her classmates partied whether it be a birthday party or some other sort of celebration she had never gone to it. She had been invited all the time in the beginning, till people caught on that she was never going to show up. Ever. A lot of people took it the wrong way, thinking she was a snog or too good for them, her amazing grades didn't help with that image either. But she couldn't completely blame them, she never respectfully refused them either. She never explained herself or apologized for not being able to go. She had merely taken the invitation card and put it aside never to be spoken of again. She was certain though this was what you wore to a party, at least that was what the witch at the front desk told her in the store. It wasn't long now till she reached the great hall, only a few more turns.

* * *

Severus Snape had grumpily approached the party like he always did every year, empty-handed. When he realized this year was going to be different he had felt a strange feeling of excitement at the change. Whatever left of the feeling was gone now, however. No doubt the girl plans on ghosting him, first getting him to leave first and then second either not showing up at all or showing up with another bloke so she would avoid him altogether. He growled at a waiter who tried to offer him a drink, the poor girl scurried off faster than she came.

"Alone again Severus?" Came an amused voice of mister Smyth, a businessman who changes his ladies as often as he changes clothes. This year he has come with a Japanese woman with interesting makeup and traditional dress that was very colorful and unique. She smiled happily next to the man, arms locked around his. Severus glowered at him and swore mentally that when Alice and he are alone tonight he was going to strangle her, maybe slips a thing a or two into her drink tonight too, to humiliate her. Have her regret ever helping him stand on his own two feet again.

"I see you're as indecisive as ever" Severus replied, implying to the woman.

"At least I have options," The man said back to him.

"Really now? Now are they volunteering or paid?" the man turned red at Severus's words.

"I'll have you know I could have any woman I..." his voice died down and Severus thought for a moment the man felt defeated, but then he noticed he was not looking at him, but rather at something behind him. Severus turned and noticed quite a few others had their heads turned to the same direction. A girl, dressed in rather appealing dress stood at the double doors, her slender defined figure exposed to everyone in such a fitted dress. His eyes went from her legs up, and then startling blue eyes stared at dark ones and he realized it was Alice.

"Who is she?" He heard Mister Smyth awestruck. Women and men turned to look and when she walked many moved out of the way. He could see she felt awkward from the way she walked and looked around, she smiled at some guests who did not smile back. Finally when she halfway to him, she practically power walked the rest of the way to him feeling far too exposed and embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Look," She began. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I know how you don't like tardiness but I needed...what?" He was just staring at her. She looked down at herself. "Do I look weird?" He cleared his throat.

"Odd? No, should I think otherwise?" He composed himself again, keeping his eyes up. He had never had a date like this one before.

"Well, it's just that, everyone is staring-"

"And who might you be madam?" Mister Smyth practically pushed his date completely out of sight and approached Alice, brushing his hair, though there was very little of it there, to begin with. He took hold of her hand and kissed it. "Do what do I owe the honor of knowing thy name my lady?" She stared at him, frozen at the seriousness of this man. Then, everyone watched her slip her hands out of his sweaty palms and wiped it on her dress.

"Uh...Rose" She didn't even get to finish when he spoke again.

"Oh a name just as beautiful as the lady." he pulled a rose out of his suit pocket. "For you"

"Uh, I..." She walked sideways around him closer to Severus, without taking the flower. "I already have a date, sorry" She spoke again awkwardly, it was such an odd situation she didn't even know what to do. Mister Smyth stood up straight and turned to look at her date not expecting it to be Severus himself.

"Surely you mean someone else?" He said looked around to who was the next man closest to her. Everyone had put a distance between the three. Something about his comment seemed to bring on a different aura to Alice and Severus felt it. Instantly he felt hands slither around his right arm firmly, and securely.

"Is that suppose to be an insult?" She said with narrowed eyes at the man. "Perhaps you're unfamiliar with this man, but he happens to be a _potion master_ "

"O-oh is that so..." The man backed away feeling her temper.

"Oh yes," She let go of his arm and walked close to the business name. "you better be careful, he might just slip a few things here and there, and I won't stop him" The music that was once playing had ended suddenly with silence thicker than ever. The man stood there, and Severus stood behind her now baffled at the girl. She turned on her heels, grabbed Severus's arm and pulled him into the crowd of watching eyes. "Ugh, he was so cringy, who invited that guy?" She said finally stopping and turning to face Severus. He stared. "What? Did I go overboard? I felt like he was the type that wasn't going to get the hint in a polite way"

"No..." Severus answered finally. "Merely that your actions unexpected"

"What do you mean? Did you expect me to just go along with him, be wooed" She mocked a fainting girl "By his cliches?" She tried not to gap at the remembrance of his words about her name. Severus didn't reply at first.

"Don't most women like that?" She stared at him.

"Honestly?" her brows up."Well, I wouldn't know, maybe they do like that, I don't" She said considering it. "He made me feel weird" Severus raised his brows. "And not in a good way, anyways, did you-"

"Alice!" Professor McGonagall, Hooch, and Sprout were walking up to them in a very joyful air. "What an entrance!" Madam Hooch exclaimed.

"You certainly showed that pig" Minerva added.

"Quite feisty" short professor Sprout chimed in with a wink. "Wish we had more of that in every lady" Alice didn't really need blush on, for this reason, her cheeks had rosed up immensely at the praises by her higher-ups, that the tip of her ears heated up as well. She hadn't realized she had made that _big_ of a scene, sure a few people looked over when she came in but didn't people normally look to see if it was someone they knew? The ones that had kept looking she had thought was because her dress was not right for the occasion.

"O-Oh, thank you" She decided to say because she couldn't think of what else to say. Then Madam Hooch elbowed Severus and winked.

"Snagged her up before anyone else could eh?" Severus stared at the attention he was receiving merely because he was Alice's date. He was so baffled that he found himself for the first time in his life ever to be speechless.

"I'd say" McGonagall added. Alice gulped.

"Alice" Came to a male voice from behind, Professor Lupin waved, her face brightened up and a smile broke up.

"Remus" He was dressed in what looked like hand me down robes that were still decent for one more party before throwing it into the bins.

"You look lovely" he complimented, and though the three older women expected the girl to blush at that she didn't. Severus, on the other hand, felt threatened all of a sudden, stood up straight and tall by Alice and placed a possessive arm around her waist.

"Thank you, did you come with someone?" A smile appeared on his face.

"No, I'm just tagging along with James and Lily" He turned to show her where they were. Lily was staring directly at Alice, who turned quickly back to Lupin.

"Hey, maybe you'll find someone here, or we could have a dance or two as friends" She suggested, he gave a little laugh, and before they knew it a group had formed and James and Lily came over. The conversation jumped from dresses, previous parties and Mister Smyth, bounced around the group. Compliments were made, sometimes strangers came over simply to ask Alice where she had gotten the dress from. Severus stood in the middle of all this, feeling completely out of place, while Alice seemed to be able to keep up with all the conversations, he, on the other hand, had barely any input in the conversation. What's more Lily continued to send him glances and gestures when she thought no one was paying attention. Unfortunately, she managed to slip him away from the group without being noticed and he followed along leaving Alice alone with the others.

"Honestly she's such an attention seeker, look at her" Lily commented once they were far enough. "James and her suit each other, both players and attention seekers" Severus stared as the two spoke to one another along with Lupin. They seemed like friends already and he felt something sink in his stomach. They looked good together, she was very attractive while James was not bad looking himself. He had girls all over him during their school years, he was sure he still had his charms. "Come on Severus, who cares about them, I told you that I will be yours. That's what you wanted for forever wasn't it?" he turned his eyes to Lily, she was wearing a red robe, that had long bell sleeves, it looked like what was in style now in the magical world, the top trendy thing.

Very unlike Alice, his eyes landed on the girl again. Her dress was more outside the magical style, while Lily had more of a modest dress. Alice had her arms, shoulders, and back completely bare.

"Honestly no wonder everyone's staring at her, she's practically naked" it was true that she was dressed in less modest clothes, but then again she always did wear differently. He had liked that though, she had her own uniqueness and spin on things, but now he felt unsure with himself. He had felt maybe they had a friendship growing of some sort, but with how she interacted with Remus it seemed like her interactions with him was a normal thing. Nothing special towards him.

He hadn't noticed Lily guiding him away from the party, outside the ballroom and into the corridors.

"Let's make it official today, I'll end it with James and we can be together. What do you think?" Severus stared as she held his hand. Being with Lily was all he ever wanted, and now that he was unsure about Alice maybe being with Lily wasn't so bad.

"I..." He knew he wanted to settle down eventual. He may be a cold man, and inexperience in these things but that didn't mean he didn't want someone in his life. He had been alone all this time because of Lily and now she's here, practically giving herself to him so easily, but it didn't feel right, he felt conflicted, and he stared at those once lovely green eyes like with furrowed brows.

...

Alice managed to break off from the group after she'd noticed Severus was missing. After being stopped a few times by strangers she left the ball feeling exhausted. Keeping up with everyone took a lot out of her. A bathroom break was in need, as she walked down the hall she froze at some muffled sounds.

"Severus isn't this what you've always wanted? Me?" she froze.

"Lily...I don't know I..." Severus' voice seemed like a struggle before wet noises of kisses were heard.

"Alice!" she turned sharply around, a fake wide smile on her face immediately sprung to her face at whoever it was. There was some hushing then silence from the other side.

"James, Lupin" she said back "what are you two doing here away from the party?" she said in a voice far too high pitch.

"Well I seem to have lost my wife"

"Again? Geez, she must love you loads huh?" silence. "Well I need to use the bathroom so excuse me" she walked a few more.

"Could you help us look for her after?" She stopped and turned to him, there were worry and concern behind his glasses. Even Lupin looked at his friend with concern. His tired warm caramel eyes stared into her blue ones in a way that put weight in her chest. She gulped. "She's been acting weird lately," He said softly. "I can't seem to read what going on in her mind anymore these days" he looked away. She swallowed whatever was in her throat that held her voice down.

"She'll come around, maybe it's just one of those phases" Lupin tried to comfort.

"I...I'll help you look for her," She said foolishly. "I...Can I ask a question?" he looked up at her. "Do you love her?"

"I do" came the immediate answer. "More than anything" He didn't seem so bad, the smile of endearment at the thought of his wife though made Alice's cheat tighten even more. He looked genuine, he looked like he thought he was the luckiest man ever and to think that only a corner away she's snogging someone else. With her throat for some reason drier, she tried a smile and nodded till there was another noise. James turned to the noise.

"Lily?" he called walking down the hall.

"Wait-" it was too late, he had gone around the corner and frozen. She followed. There hidden by a knights armor were the two. Severus and Lily stood, completely caught. Lily' was hidden behind Severus tall figure and James' face went from shock, confusion, and anger. Lupin stood next to Daisy behind James, surprise on his face.

"How dare you?!" and before he could jump Severus Alice was there to hold him back along with Lupin. James wand was out at the ready.

"It's not him!" she tried to reason with him as he fought. "It's your wife, look! If she was being forced she wouldn't be hiding behind him like that!"

"She's right James, no matter how you look at it, it's odd isn't it" Lupin agreed and then something clicked in James' head. He stopped fighting and stilled.

"You're right..." he said, his voice quiet. "she would be running to me instead... You're right..."

"James, it's your fault! I see the way you look at her! I-" Lily tried but before she finished he had walked so fast to her and apparated away. Alice stood there as a strange silence fell over the three that were left behind. Lupin turned his sad hazel eyes that were once directed to James now to her. He stood by her as she gazed anywhere but Severus. Standing in the dimly lit corridor Alice found it hard to breathe. She felt a tight feeling in her chest. It was a feeling she wasn't used to at all. She took a step back away from the potion master who said nothing.

"I, I better start packing..."

"Alice if you need any company-"

"I'm fine Remus, thank you" She said in the quietest of voices. She turned on her heels, ignoring the soreness of her feet and began to walk further down the hall.

"Alice-"

"Mind your business Lupin" she heard Severus snarl at the wolf.

"I would if you had any decency" Lupin said back. "She had worked hard just for -"

"Remus please" She said cutting him short pausing her steps. The wolf looked atthe two one more time before leaving. She began walking again and this time she was held back. She didn't turn around to look at the man with such rough big hands. She didn't want to look at those never-ending dark eyes. She didn't want to look at him and be caught with how handsome he looked with his hair tied up with a green ribbon, with his suit fitting him in all the right places and length. Giving him a very edgy and yet classic look. She didn't want him to see what kind of expression she had either. Did she even have the right to feel this hurt? Yes. She told herself. It wasn't because she saw him as hers, no, she knew they weren't a thing, that much was obvious, but she had expected him to at least have respect as to not snog another woman somewhere he could be caught when he was supposed to be her partner for this evening. Even if he did love the other woman, he could have at least done that for her, just respected his boundaries for at least this evening. With her lips pursed tightly, she pulled her hands out of his.

"What was he talking about-"

"I'm feeling unwell _Mister_ _Snape_ , excuse me," She said in a thin voice continued down the hall till the ticking of her heels was no longer heard.

Alice instantly took her dress off once she's entered her room. Practically ripping it off and throwing it on the floor. She yanked her shoes off, turning all the hurt in her heart into anger instead. She grabbed her backpack and changed back into pants and a shirt before shoving all her belongings into the bag angrily. She was sad, she told herself, she wasn't hurt at all. It was better this way anyway, she was going to leave this stupid castle now that she's no longer needed and won't have to see that stupid hair, or hear that annoying voice or see him brewing...the angry voice in her head disappeared at her eyes stung.

She stared down at her torn up bag, her hand pausing halfway inside it with the blue dress bunched up, trying to fit in all in there. She clenched her teeth as her brows furrowed painfully. She didn't want to go. All her life she had tried to forget Hogwarts, but couldn't. It was always there in her mind, taunting her and teasing her. She looked down at her hands. Never will she brew again if she left, never will she talk to someone else about potions. She covered her face with hand desperately trying hard not to cry. She wasn't needed here though. She had done her job, the potion master was fine now to return back to work, she had the money to live in the muggle world long enough to get a job and go back to school. She had no one waiting there for here. She peeled her hands away from her face and looked at them again, a tear dropping.

No one needed her here either.

A knock on the door made her heard turn, she rubbed at her eyes and managed to push away any further tears.

"Alice" Came the lovely deep voice. Was a man allowed to have such a seductive voice? "I will be brewing in the lab tonight, should you like to join..." He was speaking in a voice so soft, that Alice thought it didn't suit him at all. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Would you like me to join?" She nearly whispered this, she was sure he hadn't heard her for he didn't answer for a while.

"I believe you need to join me" Without giving further explanation, he turned and left. His footsteps slowly distancing themselves from the door. She rested her forehead on the wooden door, staring at the lines of wood that turned and swirled in the door. She didn't understand this feeling in her heart. When something hurt, didn't the body normally stop what it's doing that hurts? Doesn't it pull away, or push away. Yet then, why was she opening the door and doing what the man wanted, and that is to join him? She left his chambers and entered the potion classroom where the smoke from the cauldron had already filled the air, and he stood there, dressed back to how he always did, in his black pants, and navy long coat, that was fit around his neck. His hair was open again, falling in his face as he looked down at the cauldron, stirring. The smoke all around him, looking all the more mysteriously. She stared at him as she closed the door behind her, her eyes in a daze from confusion to why she was here and instead of pushing away. Neither said anything, as she walked, barefooted further into the dark room. She pulled out a stool and sat down across from him. Still, neither said anything.

The make off was off now, her hair completely open and unbrushed, her clothes were simple and plain. She had done the makeup and found that dress as to look good next to him. As to not embarrass him and a part of her wanted him to also like it. She had done her own hair struggling to do so, and makeup as to look even more appealing beside him. Yet they hadn't even danced, despite her practicing with Remus, it had all gone to waste. With empty, tired eyes, she followed his movements with admiration. He moved so swiftly, so smoothly, like he was doing art by merely chopping, and brewing.

"Quite a night," She said, breaking the silence, she saw him stiffen. "What a way to end it all for me" He finally looked at her, but she didn't meet his eyes, her eyes remind on the cauldron. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes finally met his.

"You already know, my contract was until you have recovered, and you have. I am to return to the muggle world by tomorrow morning" He stared, but she no longer could bare looking at those eyes, so she looked down to the wooden table. She was smiling, but anyone could see her eyes else sadness. "Could I ask for a favor?" He said nothing back. "Could you oblivate me tomorrow morning?" Silence fell between them, she knew it was a selfish thing to ask, for them to remember and her to forget, but she really couldn't bare to leave it all with memory. It'd haunt her everyday and night, she couldn't possible focus on anything long. The next series of the event went far too quickly. There was a loud sizzling of the cauldron overflowing, the substance melting through the wood, making the corrupting potion fall all over Severus, he fell back in an attempt to avoid it but he had moved too slowly. Alice stood up, eyes wide as the man grunted in pain. She rushed around to him, the potion was eating away at his clothes, with all the panic she did what was natural for her. She controlled the liquid off. It floated as a blob in the air and she let it fall into the sink behind them. Then she froze, hands in the middle of the air at the realization that she had let someone see what she had just done. She had done what her father told her never to. She slowly turned to Severus who stared at her with matching surprised face. He was on the ground, prompted up on his elbows, his toned abdominal in bare view from where the substance had burned through leaving a raw red look.

"You..." She instantly backed away from him.

"You weren't supposed to see that..." She said quietly.

"You controlled it..." He sat up. "But how, the only people who could were the...elementals..." They stood up.

"You can't tell anyone," She said quickly.

"Who knows?"

"No one"

"Do you have any idea what this means?" they were standing right in front of each other now, he was towering over her. "You're an elemental, you command the elements, the elementals were said to be extinct and yet here is a living one" She placed a finger over her lips and came even closer to him.

"SHH, what if someone hears you" She whispered panicking.

"There are no students roaming the corridor anymore"

"But still, please...you can't tell anyone Severus" Pleading fearful eyes stared deeply into dark ones. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Just forget all this happened, let's go back to a few minutes ago" He still said nothing. "Severus"

"Only if you follow my conditions" Her brows furrowed.

"What? Are you serious?" She growled. "I'm pleading you here, you even said what I am is not supposed to exist and you're trying to make a bargain with me?"

"I assure you, your secret is safe with me, only if you followed my conditions," He said slyly. She glowered up at him. "Well?"

"I just saved you"

"I'm waiting"

"I could have just let you burn there"

"Time is ticking"

"You call yourself a potion master? Last I checked a _master_ doesn't screw up such a simple-" he grabbed her chin, and squeezed her cheeks, glaring at her now. "Okay, okay" She muffled between her squeezed cheeks. "What are the conditions?"

"Oh, no" He put his hand down. "That won't do, you must first accept the conditions"

"Before I even hear them?" Her brows raised.

"How else am I suppose to get your certainty?" She pouted.

"Okay," She mumbled.

"Okay what Miss Rose?" He teased, smirking.

"Okay, whatever the conditions are" She grumbled annoying.

"My conditions are as followed." He began. "You will remain with me for the summer at my place" he began and her jaw dropped.

"But-"

"As my assistant in potion making at my store"

"You own a store-"

"Do not interrupt me" He growled and she gulped. "You will return to Hogwarts during the school semester as Poppy's assistant for the time being till Headmaster and I find a better spot for you." She said nothing back to this. "You will call me Severus when we are away from prying ears, and you are to listen to whatever I have to say as your...employer" She clenched her teeth.

"Am I correct to assume that you have other conditions that you're just going to make up as you go?"

"Obviously" She clenched her fist.

"I refuse," she said flatly. He turned and strode to the door.

"I do not believe you are in any condition to refuse, _Alice_."

"Mister Snap-"

"Ah, ah" He interrupted. "What was my condition?"

" _Severus"_ she grounded out annoyed. He liked the way his name sounded from her mouth.

"Yes"

"Then in return, can I know something about you?" he stared at her.

"You already know I was once a death eater," He said the title disgustingly.

"But people know that what's something about you that people don't know?" He looked at her and paused, actually contemplating his thoughts.

"Do you really want to know?" He said arching his brow.

"Well, it's only fair..."

"Did you have a question in mind?"

"A few" Her crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go ahead"

"You own a shop you said"

"That is what I said"

"A potion shop, do you take orders?"

"Yes"

"Like...like.."

"Like your dream? Yes" He saw the interest in her eyes that she tried to hide.

"Why did you become a death eater?" She asked quietly and in a cautioning voice. "If I may ask..." He leaned on the table behind him.

"I was an ignorant boy who found a place that finally welcomed him with open arms and took it blindly"

"Do you regret it?"

"Entirely" She looked down thoughtfully.

"You're always cold" She state. He narrowed his eyes.

"If you find my actions and words to be cold Alice then you had best get used to it-"

"I don't mean your demeanor." She outstretched her hand to his that was crossed over his chest. "I mean your body, it's always cold" Very warm hands touched his freezing ones and it felt like they were burning him, in the most pleasant way. He stared at her hands. They were small, and thin, with all sorts of scratches and bandages, these same hands could manipulate the element.

"When you live in the dungeons for most of the day and are a vampire that's what happens" Her eyes looked up at his widely.

"What?" She asked shocked, her hands retracting.

"Surely you knew? I'm sure Professor Dumbledore said something"

"You're a ...vampire?" She said eyes wide.

"Why else do you think I dislike Lupin" He scowled at the thought of Remus. "There are more reasons than just that but that's beside the point" He added.

"Since when, what?" She asked again completely shocked. "I've never seen you drink blood, or thirst for it or, or anything" But now that she looked at him it made sense. He had a paleness to his skin that was unnatural, with such dark eyes. He lived in the dungeons, he covers up so much when they went out shopping.

"I was bitten when I was a death eater," He told her. "Does this information suffice for making this 'even'?" He said arching his brow.

"So you drink blood?"

"Occasionally"

"Well, that answers a few things..."

"Which reminds me, that night with Black, and the dementors, you used elemental magic didn't you?"

"I've never produced the Patronus before, I tried but it didn't work so I just blew them away" She explained.

"Well, that answers a few things as well for me" He used her words. "Are you satisfied now?" A smile crept up on her face.

"We have a vampire, a werewolf and an elemental all in one school" she commented. "Not to mention the greatest and strongest wizard known, Albus Dumbledore. Kind of scary"

"Indeed" Silence fell as they stood there.

"You're not afraid?" He suddenly asked.

"About what? Of you being a vampire?" She looked up at him. "No" She answered her own question. "We've been alone before for long now, if you wanted to attack me and dry me of my blood I think you would have by now" He arched his brow.

"How do you know if I wasn't just trying to gain your trust before finishing you off?" She shrugged.

"I guess when you can manipulate the element things aren't as scary," She said trying to not sound as smug, and cock. It felt good being able to openly talk about her ability having kept it a secret all her life. He smirked back at her.

"There's a reason why they're extinct, or in this case, endangered"

"They were taken advantage of and abused" She shot back and silence fell again. She fidgeted with her thumb contemplating her next words. "So...you and Miss Potter..." The smirk fell instantly, and he was reminded about what happened earlier.

"There is nothing between Lily and me"

"That's not what I heard around the corner, all the snogging and kissing like teenagers I thought I even heard some moaning-" He had grabbed her, and slammed into the door, before slamming his hand into the wall next to her head. Being a vampire explained his physical strength despite his lack of build. "I'm not scared of you," She said once she was pressed against the wall, as he glared his infamous glare.

"She forced herself onto me" He growled.

"Oh, poor you, a thin, girl half your size rendered you so weak at the knees that you couldn't push her off" She mocked. "Being a vampire and all must be hard"

"Quiet" He growled lowly. "You have no idea what I've gone through with her"

"No, I don't and frankly I don't care" she spat. "All I know is I want nothing to do with any of it"

"Lily won't pester me again"

"You say that like I would care," She said now looking away from him.

"You do," He said quieter.

"I don't," She said looking back with fiery in her eyes. "I just..." She pushed her lips together. "I just was taken aback to see my own date for the evening went off with some other lady and didn't bother to even try to hide it away from me. I could care less who you choose to snog, but at least have the decency to not do it somewhere I could easily find" She pushed at his chest and he stepped back "And will you fix that shirt of yours!" He looked down at the hole in his clothes. He fixed it the best he could with his wand, he wasn't very good at manipulating clothes but it would have to do for now. He looked back at her.

"I apologize." He finally said.

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself Alice" He grounded out. "I was forced, Lily and I have a long history, and I did not treat you the way I should have" Her shoulder sunk, no longer angry she looked down at her bare feet. being a vampire explained his seductive voice, she hated how easily she'd forgiven him just now. "They must be cold" He commented after a moment.

"I like the cold," She said quietly without thinking.

"Can you heat them up?" She looked up at him.

"Like, naturally, with my ability? yeah, but I don't do it. My dad always told me to not use it for as long as possible. I just...at the moment I just did what was natural to me"

"Manipulating the water" She nodded. "Rest assured I won't tell anyone of your secret" She nodded again. She did trust him. He cleaned up the classroom, magically but Alice merely sat there unable to do more than picking up the cauldron and the ingredients by hand.

"I can't use magic after using elements," she said as he fixed the table that had a hole punctured through it. "Takes a while before I could get my magic core back" he frowned but said nothing.

Once the classroom was restored they left together back to his chambers.

"I assume you've packed?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

 **I'm sorry for the wait guys. I just...I lost motivation I guess, I actually have exams this week, 6 of them to be exact and I just don't feel like studying really...Hope you enjoy this guys.**

 **Please review it really motivates me to write!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone, here's the next chapter, just a warning, this chapter is a bit intense near the end of it. so You've been warned.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **A Knack for Potion Making**

 **A Vampire's Thirst**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was many things. He was a man of many secrets, a powerful man and he was once the only person who knew about Alice before her father's death. Now, however, he had sensed her magic disappear once again last night, there was no doubt that Severus knew now, they had both left. He knew the boy was going to know at some point, the two seem to have bonded, but he still had hoped that maybe he wouldn't find out so soon. Alice Rose was elemental, the first magical being to walk the earth before wizards and witches. With great powers of all the elements. Earth, fire, water, and air. Once wizards and witches came into the picture, they were taken advantage of. The witches and wizards used curses behind their backs, controlled them to make great mountains and oceans with their power. Elemental were like batteries, when they have used too much strength they are depleted. They became frail and weak, they become something like a squib temporarily usually. Their powers recharge over time, however, the witches and wizards didn't allow this. They pushed them to the point of no repair, or worse, death.

There were many myths and rumors that elementals still live among them. That they ran off and went into hiding, but no one had seen one in centuries, that it was accepted that they had been extinct. Until 10 years ago. Albus had met Alice. The little girl was a bright one, and she had caught his attention. The day he had discovered her situation was a day in potion class. The girl had gotten angry because of a Slytherin boy's word's about her squib father. She had gotten so angry that things began falling around her like a mini hurricane and she was in the eye of it. Anyone else in the room would have thought it was accidental magic from sheer uncontrolled anger, but the girl after the event had passed out from exhaustion. Later in the infirmary, Poppy had informed him that her magical core had gone missing. As if she was a muggle. Madam Poppy thought she may have been a squib now for some reason. At first, he had thought that too, something happened with accidental magic that she broke her core. However, she woke up after two days with her magical core restored fully. He suspected it then. If it was accidental magic it would have had things explodes, or at least swirl around her before rocketing it off like bullets, but nothing was broken, merely carried around. Since that incident he had kept on eye on her, he had caught her reheating her tea at a time when she thought no one was looking, or drying her wet socks in the winter without anyone knowing they were wet in the first place.

People, especially in Ravenclaw were beginning to think strangely of her. They weren't fools in that house, he figured one way or another people will find out especially if she lived with them daily, such an ability was hard to hide. So he conjured a plan that will have her out of the school before bigger figures like the ministry found out.

He had intentionally set up the Slytherin incident to have her kicked out. If anyone knew about her, who she was, they would stop at nothing to have her. There will be a price in her head and if she fell in the wrong hands... It would only lead to unspeakable things. This girl has the ability to shake the earth, literally, cause hurricanes and storms. At the time, he had done it for her own good, and the good of his world. Her existence is a far too dangerous thing.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his office looking at his pensive from a distance. He wondered now if it was a good idea. He knew the girl was struggling at home, he knew her situation and yet he had still thought it as for her own good. Perhaps, he had made another mistake and ruined yet another innocent life...His blue eyes saddened as he stood up, pulling a white string from his mind with his wand and placing it into a container for storage.

* * *

While Alice prepared herself to leave with Severus, he had informed the headmaster of the agreement Alice and he had come to the night before.

"Did something happened yesterday Severus?" Albus asked with curiosity in his eyes. "Something with Alice?" Professor McGonagall, much like a cat had her ear facing the two of them, listening in as she pretended to be busy in the headmaster's office. She had come to gather a few books from the headmaster's personal library behind his desk for a read over the summer. She had expected to hear something that was going on between Severus and Alice, maybe a relationship of some sorts, but she did not expect to hear this.

"No headmaster"Albus, however, continued to stare at his colleague.

"I already know Severus," The old hoot said and Minerva paused, know what? Was there something big the headmaster hadn't confided in her with? Something about Alice? "I already know what she is" Albus added, and this time Minerva didn't bother to hide her pretense at not paying attention, she stared at the two of them, walking slowly up to the headmaster from behind.

"Know what? Is Alice a danger? Something wrong?" She looked between the two men who stayed quiet. Severus looked like he was contemplating if this was headmaster's bluff to get something out of him or if he really knew. The man was notorious in knowing everyone's secret, but he had given Alice's word to keep this secret. He wasn't going to break that the next day.

"I've known since she's attended the school," He said looking down, his half-circle glasses sliding down the bridge of his crooked nose.

"Know what exactly Albus?" The old man looked at her.

"Miss Rose is an Elemental" The older lady stared at him with her bulging eyes, she was already dressed for the vacation, in a muggle dress, her suitcase to the side of the room, but now her mouth stood open for a moment.

"An elemental?" She said. "But they are said to be extinct" Albus nodded his head.

"I thought so too until I met her" His eyes were sad. "I expelled her on purpose Minerva, if the ministry found out, they would stop at nothing to get her. Not to mention if she fell in the wrong hands..."

"How did you know about me knowing?" Severus asked.

"I felt her magical core waver last night. Elementals lose their magical core when manipulating the element" He said simply. "You were missing as well, and James had already informed me later that he had left early for an urgent matter" Minerva looked between the two again.

"What now then? We have an elemental right under our noses"

"It is best if she remains in the muggle world," Dumbledore said, his hands folded in front of him. "However, I don't believe she would be quite happy to leave now. I already made the mistake of expelling her. I question if that was the right choice at the time, even now" He said in a sad voice.

"She is safer with us" Severus informed.

"I am aware of that now, I trust you Severus" old blue eyes looked up at Severus's dark eyes. "Make sure no one is to know of her condition" He informed him. "And she is not to use until she has to Severus, this is important" He urged. "Elementals take energy from the nature around them, however depending on how much their body can handle they can easily overexert themselves and it can be fatal" he warned.

"Certainly headmaster"

"Good, I believe your conditions would do her some good" Severus nodded, excused himself and left back to Alice.

* * *

Alice wore her fat backpack on her back as she held her bike up with her free hands inside his living area. When Severus returned he had a pouch with him. Before she could even ask he spoke.

"He knows" She paused, taking a moment to understand the context. "he knows about you" He added. "He's known since you were a student, and now Minerva knows too" He shoved the pouch of powder towards her.

"Oh..." She answered quickly.

"Well...I think sometimes he's more of a Slytherin then he lets on" She mumbled looking down. Three people knew, three was a good number right? Not too much not too little.

"Ready?" She looked up at him

"Yeah" He outstretched the pouch with flew powder.

"Prince House will suffice," He told her and she nodded, cramming her bike into the fireplace grabbed a fistful as she stood inside.

"Haven't done this in forever, Prince House?" She said, dropped the green powder as green flames engulfed her. Alice appeared in a brightly lit room, she was coughing as she stumbled outside the small fireplace, letting her bike leaning against the wall, and she looked around the place. She walked around slowly, staring everywhere. It wasn't long till the fireplace flared up again, Severus appearing right after her. It was much like his chambers in Hogwarts. Shelves and lambs near the plain wall, couches around the fireplace, a rug under the table in the middle. There were stairs that lead somewhere upstairs and other ones that led downstairs. It was small, but she didn't mind. The biggest difference was the windows. Big windows brought in the bright sun of summer into the room, coloring the room was rays of gold and orange. It looked like they were on the second floor. She turned to him as he stepped out.

"I will be sending you out on errands frequently, for supplies, grocery shopping and whatever else I require"

"So I'm now a house elf," She said flatly.

"I would not let a house elf assist me in shopkeeping." He pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "We have a quite a few orders already for the day, we are lacking in plenty of ingredients" Alice took to the sheet of paper to read. On one side was a list of orders and on the other side was a list of ingredients and supplies needed. "Ensure you bring the best and freshest of qualities," He said taking his cloak off to hang on the stand up the wooden hanger.

"Where am I to get all this? I don't even know where we are"

"We're quite far from Hogwarts, there's a town not far from here that will have everything you need, there's even a shipping post for you to order things outside of town should you need it. Merely a ten, a fifteen-minute walk from here" She continued reading the list, at the end of it was written in his scratchy writing.

 _Blood_

"Blood?" She asked looking up at him as he unclipped one of his neck buttons. "They just sell blood?" Severus walked around and disappeared into a room by the stairs and she followed. It was a small kitchen, he picked up a kettle and set it on the stove.

"There's a small hospital that has blood from donors. Merely tell them it's for me and they should give you a few bags" she stared at his wide back. "Is that all the questions, if so then get on" She straightened up.

"Now?" Her brows raised.

"No, next week, we have orders to do Miss _Rose,"_ He said turning to her impatiently.

"Oh!" she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Go downstairs to the shop and leave from the front door, follow the path down" he instructed after her. "There should also be a pouch of gold in my cloak take that as well" She popped her head back into the kitchen.

"Right" She nodded, he heard the gold coins as she took them "I'm leaving now," She said goodbye as she went down the stairs into a small shop. There was a countertop with a till machine, some shelves, and plain decoration. There wasn't much advertising, and nothing screamed like a potion shop at all. She went to the wooden door that had a small square window and opened it. She swung the door gently closed, just as the kettle whistled.

* * *

The bag of coins sat heavily in her pocket, he was carrying it around like pocket money. He did own a store, after all, she told herself, turning to look up at the three-story-tall building. For someone who owned a store, was a potion master, and a professor he certainly didn't flaunt it. His clothing choice was nothing flashy, nor something that jumped out expensive. They were nice, good material and taken care of but nothing you'd expect someone so wealthy to wear. Not to mention the place itself looked old style, and not in a beautiful historical place. Nothing about it was attracting in a way that customers would be curious to enter the shop without knowing the purpose of it. It was simple with only an open and closed sign. She turned away from the building out to the open field. The sun shined high in the blue clear summer sky, the grass was green and the flowers around had already grown and blossomed. She squinted her eyes at the sudden brightness and took her first few steps down the path downhill. The shop looked like it was a bit far from civilization, there weren't building for a longs way, but she could see the town in the distance from here. She could see from here the smoke imitating off from some of the chimneys.

It was a busy Sunday morning, many people were out of their homes rushing through the town in hast. Some buying bread and food to start off their day, some off to work. Vendors had shops open and advertising their cheap prices, customers tried bargaining for cheaper prices on products. Alice had her paper out of the list of supplies needed, the names of the stores of where to get it from was written next to some. She found herself being distracted by smells of street food and bread, along with the noise of the crowd. She moved swiftly though through the horde of people barely bumping into anyone until she found the first shop of potion supplies. A not too shabby shop with a dull not so creative sign, that was bold.

 **Potion Shop**

The door chimed as she entered. There were quite a few people in the shop, the man she assumed was the worker was already helping someone.

"Welcome," he said before returning to the customer he was helping.

"Only 20 galleon for those liver"

"20?" The customer exclaimed shocked.

"They're fine quality, just picked out this morning" She stared, the man was selling him some dragon liver, very expensive ingredients that were hard to get. But from this distance, it looked like the liver had already gone brown, when it should have a bright red look, almost like a heart. She looked away and looked around the shop. It looked much bigger inside than outside. She'd forgotten how amazing magic was. There were shelves upon shelves so high up of ingredients, from common to rare and expensive. She grabbed a shopping basket and began searching for all the right stuff. She found herself examining every ingredient. From the color, texture, even the smell. She was a bit nervous honestly, it had been so long since she's shopped or picked out ingredients. The past months of brewing she had trusted the school supplies but to go from having not brewed potion for 8 years to picking out ingredients was difficult. If she was picking for herself that's a different thing, this ingredient was going to be used in a potion a customer has ordered specifically. She didn't want to bring a bad image to Severus's shop.

"Can I help you miss?" The worker approached her. He was a short stubby man with a round joyful face. "You look like you're struggling"

"Are these fresh?" She said pointing at the Daisy roots. "How many days old are they?" The man tilted his head back and let out a barking laugh.

"Everything is fresh here!" he said.

"So, did these come in just today?"

"Sure did" She looked at it, then at the others in the shelf, the one in her hand didn't look like it had just been picked today. The roots in the jar looked a bit soft instead of its stiffness, nor was it as vibrate of green as she'd think it would be. She looked at the man suspiciously. He looked like a nice man, but business people usually had a way with handling people.

"Can you show me to your mandrake roots?" She asked and he smiled again and nodded.

"Right this way miss" He led the way down a few shelves and showed her on a low shelf. "We have ones already pulled out and ones still in their soil" He picked out the ones in the jar, already dissected.

"How much?"

"10 galleon miss," He said smiling friendly. Her brows furrowed.

"I doubt they cost half of a dragon liver, compared to the difficulty in getting a dragon liver, it shouldn't cost half the price" The man wavered a bit, taken aback by her words, he seemed to find his composer again.

"These are a fresh miss, mandrakes are difficult pests, and seasonal there's also transport fee we're just a small town-" He explained.

"It's summer, it's their season, so they shouldn't be this costly, and shipping fees are no more than a galleon" The man looked like he was about to sweat, people were now staring.

"The care and preparation-"

"Please, they teach second years on how to handle mandrakes in herbology class at Hogwarts" He was no longer smiling.

"Ten galleon's and that's final!" He snarled.

"They're not even fresh!" She yelled loud enough for other customers to hear, and it didn't look before she had others questioning his quality.

"They are fresh you stupid girl!"

"Oh?" She picked up on. "Look at the leaves on its head!" She pointed at it "It's already wilting" She snarled back at him. Everyone in the store was paying attention now and they were beginning to look at their own ingredients now, questioning the quality. The store worker panicked, he was sweating now. He grabbed another mandrake that was shoved far back into the shelf.

"Oh my," He said in a pretend shocked voice. "You're right my apologies! Here you are" He gave her a fresher looking mandrake. "As an apology, I'll offer you a discount" He added. "20, no 10 sickles, what a steal isn't it?" He said smiling again. She glowered at him, took the pouch out and gave him the silver coins. Hardly a discount, that was probably how much it was supposed to cost. She bought a few more things and left the place, she felt like it had such a suffocating atmosphere. Trying to rob her, honestly. She shook her head disapprovingly. She bet if it was Severus in there the man wouldn't dare give him such bad quality things. She went on to buy some bread and eggs, along with a new cauldron, shoving all her items in it like a bag. The last stop was the hospital, she walked up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" the lady at the front said looking up at Alice with beautiful red lips.

"Could I get a few bags of blood?" She didn't know how else to say it without it sounding so odd. The receptionist looked at her weirdly, shook her head and said.

"Excuse me?" The lady's eyes widened.

"Some blood? I need some bags of blood for Mister Snape"

"Just blood? For blood transfer?" The girl looked fairly confused, even concerned a bit.

"No, I just need a few bags"

"Do you...have a preferred type?" She paused. Severus hadn't said anything about what blood type.

"No, I don't think so..." A darkly-skinned receptionist walked up.

"What is it Brit?" The lady named Brit looked up at her colleague.

"Uhm, this lady wants some bags of blood, do we do that here?"

"Is it for Mister Snape?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"Yes!"

"Sorry she's new," The girl said with a laugh and Alice gave an awkward smile back. "Yeah just get her three bag fulls from the donations, get whatever type we have the most off alright?"

"Yeah sure" Brit got up and left. Alice just took a seat and waited for Brit to come back with a plastic bag the held all three bags of blood. "Sorry about that," She said and Alice shook her head.

"It's fine, thanks" She turned and left. She carried the stuff balancing the weight on either side of her out of town and up the hill back to Snape's store. There was a small line up by the door as she neared the house.

"Excuse me," She said walking past the people.

"Hey, no cutting"An old man yelled hunched over a cane.

"I work here," She said back. As she walked inside, passing the people. Severus was at the front taking people's orders and writing things down.

"I'll be ready in an hour Miss Rogue" she heard him say.

"Oh thank you," The lady at the front said smiling before leaving the line up for the next person. Severus looked at Alice and gestured her to come over. She did, putting the stuff down on the wooden floor behind the counter.

"Take their orders, I'll be in the back brewing." He took the bags with ease, and without letting her ask any questions he left her. She stared at the increasing line up of people staring right back at her. She gulped. She's worked before, but this was, this was different. They trained her in the muggle world, stood by her as she followed their instruction and rules. This, this was more like throwing her into the deep end of the pool without knowing how to swim yet.

"I'd like to order two anti-paralysis potions please" Alice grabbed the notebook and began writing it down. _It's just like working as a cashier Alice, no big deal._ She told herself.

"In what amount?"

"200mL are fine"

"Okay," She wrote it down. "What would you the order to be under?"

"Whitney, how long will it take?" She paused, she had no idea. The potion wasn't difficult, but with the number of potions, they were making it may take a long time to reach her order.

"Uhh, the usual" she tried, the lady smiled brightly.

"Lovely" She turned and left for the next person. A young boy, barely as tall as the table came up and left some coins and paper on the table. He peeked over the counter.

"Mom needs some pepper up potion please" he was a blond boy with shaggy hair and brown eyes, with a bud nose and small mouth. No more than seven years old. Alice smiled widely at him and took the paper with the name of the potion, amount and reason. She simply transferred the information on her on paper and nodded to him. "We'll get it out as soon as possible" the boy smiled shyly back.

"Could you send it by owl?" he added. She paused, was that something they did here? She gulped and noticed in Professor Snape's black scratchy writing on top of the page.

 _Owl Delivery extra charge of 5 Sickles_

The same amount the boy had dropped on the counter.

"Yes of course!" She said firmly, the boy nodded.

"Hurry up, your ma ain't the only one sick here kid," Said a man from behind. Alice looked up to see who, he was a few people down the line, a large, scared face man with dark hair and bushy brows. The boy turned red and ran off. Alice took the next few orders before that horrible man stood before her. He gave her two sheets of paper.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the paper. One has a request for a dreamless potion and the other was a poison. She looked up at him.

"What does it look like?" he grunted annoyed. There was a seal of some sort at the bottom of both of them. "They're prescriptions and permission for the potions"

"Sir this is a poison, it's quite dangerous it-" He whipped out his wand and out came a hex so fast she barely dodged it, hitting the boxed shelved behind her that was like mailboxes. Severus would put in the potions brewed in there, labeled by the person for her to give when the customer returned. A lot of customers gasped and stepped away. "Calm down sir-"

"I'm well aware what it is girly-" Severus came out from the lab behind.

"Ore, it's been a long time" Severus spoke, the man turned his head towards Severus, a smirk on his ugly scarred up face, but his wand was still pointed at Alice.

"Mister Snape, who's this amateur? I don't like her" His eyes turned back to Alice, they were small, and beady like a shark. Severus walked by Alice.

"Merely an assistant, excuse her, the usual then?"

"Yes," he said still staring at Alice. Severus turned to fetch something from the boxed shelves behind him, a paper bag with _Ore_ written on it.

"I predicted you'd come today" He handed it to him.

"Dreamless and Baneberry poison"

"500mL each, yes" The man lowered his wand and took it, took a look inside.

"Good doing business with you Mister Snape," he said in his gurgling like voice as he turned away, he glanced at Alice one more turn and exited the store. Severus with a swing of his wand repaired the broken door to the boxed shelves behind Alice and returned back to the lab.

"Sorry about that everyone..." Alice informs giving a smile. "I could have who's next" This went on for hours, Alice stumbled a lot, and a lot of things have changed since the last time she lived in this world. For example, there was no need for prescription 8 years ago, people were simply aware of the addictive properties of dreamless potion and sleeping potions but apparently, now witches and wizards couldn't simply buy them without a prescription from a medic. Hunters now who have a license were allowed to purchase poison to aid them with the capture of whatever creature, just like the scarred face man. Her least favorite part of the job was when they asked how long it would take because she had no idea.

She'd done the wrong set of change a few times and had to run back out and call the customer back and then apologize to those who were waiting. There were comments here and there about her. Like why she was here, that she was slow, some comments on her clothes and how she seemed clueless. She found herself flustered at times and frowning. Of course, she was slow and clueless, the man hadn't given her instructions on managing all this. Everything she wrote kept erasing by the end of the page and she simply assumed it appeared inside the lab behind her. How else was he brewing without checking? The door opened her again and she turned to look at him, she opened her mouth to ask but he spoke first.

"How many drops of the beautification potion did this client want?" he said lifting the sheet of paper that had her writing on it.

"Oh, I...I didn't ask, I must have forgotten-"

"How else am I suppose to brew if I don't know how much?" He scolded, she stood her ground, not flinching, but her face was redder at the fact that this was in front of clients.

"I'm sorry-"

"Call them back now and figure it out," He said turning away sharply and slamming the door shut.

"Poor girl" She heard someone say.

"ouch," She gulped, apologized to the clients and excused herself to go on the phone. She was glad she didn't have to fire call, and that he used normal phones here. She called back the customer, got the information she needed and let him know before returning to the customers. As the hours went on the client volume died and by the evening the store was finally empty. Occasionally one or to people would come asking if they were still open. Alice took the time to organize her documents filing all the folders. She felt exhausted, she was standing all day, all the blood had rushed to her legs and she hadn't had a break, let alone any food. Of course, she didn't really feel hunger easily, her body was almost always deprived. Finally, at 5, the last customer came to take their potion, just when Severus came out with it done. The old lady thanked Severus, her eyes barely open. He went around the counter as she left and flipped the open sign to closed at last. Alice sighed and followed him upstairs to the living quarters. He poured tea for both of them and told her to have a seat. She practically fell into it.

"You're not going to eat anything?" She asked as he placed the tea on the table in front of them. He had a bag of blood with a straw punctured through it.

"I already ate," He said.

"What, when I never saw you leave"

"There's another set of stairs in the lab that leads up here"

"Oh..." She said looking down.

"What did you have?"

"Pardon?" She said looked up from her cramped hand.

"What did you eat?"

"I didn't" He looked at her immediately.

"What do you mean you didn't?" He nearly growled.

"I couldn't there were so many customers" She explained.

"So you haven't eaten? Do you have a death wish?" he scolded her.

"Well you haven't told me anything, in the muggle world they tell you to take your break and someone covers for you, they teach you how to work the till and how things are run, you just threw me with a pack of hyena's blind" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I had no choice today, the first few days of summer are the busiest since I haven't been open all school year"

"How do you manage that all by yourself?"

"With excellent time management," He sipped away at the blood. She took her tea and thanked him quietly for it. She drank her tea, while he drank his blood insisting on her to eat something every once in a while. Eventually, she got up and had an apple and some strawberries.

"Store opens at 11 every day, Monday's we aren't open" He began informing her how things are run around here. 11-5 every day except Mondays. The late opening gives time to buy fresh supplies for the day, there were no uniforms, as he was the only one that was working, he may change that to all navy or black. He told her next time to tell him when she wants to take a break so he could cover for her. He explained the new changes to potion prescriptions and what potions those were, he told her of the typical orders that came in and from who. Basically, he told her everything she needed to know before this tiring day but there was simply no time. She sat there, listening to him and nodded, she asked questions and he answered. She told him about the incident in the morning with the potion store and he nodded in remembrance.

"I see he's still a cheat"

"He was selling brown dragon liver and calling it fresh" he finished the bag of blood.

"Hmph," he looked dissatisfied at the empty blood bag.

* * *

Severus showed her to her room on the third floor, it was the last door at the end of the hall. An old room that had dusted over and held many boxes as storage. He emptied it out for her, made a decent enough bed for her and couch before leaving her to tend to it any further. The first thing Alice did was take a long shower. Her body ached under the hot water and she melted, her eyes closed and thoroughly enjoying the water on her back. She hadn't enjoyed a hot shower like this one in a long time. It was well deserved. She cupped her hands to let the water gather in it and overflow before splashing her face. It wasn't so bad here. Sure a man attacked her but she'll be ready next time. Her favorite element was water, it was the healing element. She closed her eyes again. The sound of rushing water, falling all over her aching body, soaking up all the pain and worry along with it down the drain. It was the more comforting element, and the most calming, they way it dripped, the flow of it like it was alive. She opened her hands and played with the water, manipulating it.

"Don't finish all the hot water!" She almost jumped at the loud knock on her door, her face red. She had lost control of the water and it reacted violently against her, whipping her and scratching own hand.

"Shoot" She clenched her wrist and before she knew it red substance was mixing with water under, she was bleeding from her wrist. She hadn't noticed how long she was just standing there for. She hadn't even shampooed or lathered up yet. In a hast, she just grabbed the new soap and shampoo and did them together, rinsed and got out of the shower immediately. She grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Sorry!" She called out as she wrapped her towel around her. She dried off quickly, getting rid of the water only form her body, she dressed up and placed the towel on her head. She stepped out into her new room. "I didn't even thank him..."She said to herself, stepped out of her room and hit something so hard that she stumbles back grabbing her throbbing nose. She winced and rubbed her nose looking up. Severus peered down at her. "I I wanted to thank you" He arched a brow. "For the room, and letting me stay here" She felt something warm slide down her nose and she pulled her hand away to look at crimson red liquid. She looked up at him instantly and saw him clench his jaw, and then unclench it a few times as he looked down at her bloodstained toilet paper around her wrist to her now bleeding nose. His eyes had a glimmer of something not normal. He took a step back, turning away, he looked shaky.

"Do restrain yourself from freely bleeding in front ...of me" he grounded out almost painfully, then he suddenly grabbed her right under her cut wrist. "Honestly..."She heard him mutter as he brought her down to his store and into his lab. She saw him look through the storage to find something, while he seated her on a stool next to the wall. She looked around, it was a brightly lit room, the walls and floor were white with a wooden table in the middle. Everything was neatly put away in cupboards or far counter. She heard him curse, and then again and again.

"I don't have anything for the cut..." She was now using the toilet paper on her wrist on her bleeding nose. His lips twitched along with his fingers. "It's best if...you leave...before..." He was suddenly in front of her, a hand removed his wrist from her face, unraveling the toilet lid and she watches as he opened his mouth revealing fangs that weren't there. He licked up the wound, careful not to cut her with his long fangs. His eyes occasionally would twitch, but he looked so content, the lines on his face disappeared when he got a taste of her blood, and he was savoring it. She flinched at his rough tongue when it reached her wound again, wincing. "What a waste..."She heard him say at the soaked toilet paper that fell to the ground. He took his time, licking it clean till it stopped bleeding before he moved to her face. She leaned back at the realization where he was going to clean next, he came so close to her face, he licked the top of her lips first as he held her shoulders, holding her in place. She didn't pull away from him. She just let him. Her lips parted and he captured them hungrily, she felt something stir at the bottom of her stomach, she let out a soft sound she didn't recognize it was coming from her. He tasted like metal, like blood and yet she still didn't pull away. The grip he had on her shoulders were bruising, like an animal that had been starved and finally given and decent mean, but was too afraid, too afraid he'd lose it.

He explored her mouth roughly, violently, like he was depending for something, dominating something, before he pulled away finally and licked up to her bleeding nose. Her mouth parted having felt like her virgin mouth was abused, and yet she still hadn't pushed him away.

She tasted divine, it was the perfect taste of sweetness that wasn't sickly, and it was warm and fresh, unlike the bags. He licked up the line of blood to her nose. She smelled good too, was that lavender? Maybe coconut. He found himself going to her ears and she let out a sweet shaky breathe, turning her head away, completely exposing such a thin and delicate neck. So beautiful and smooth, he eyed it. He could hear the blood under her skin rushing, he could feel it so closely. She didn't seem to mind at all, she was clenching onto him in fact and he was pressing against her already, pushing her off the chair and into the wall forcefully. He burrowed his face into her neck, taking a deep breath in. She smelt so _good_ he moaned mentally at her intoxicating blood and the lovely sound of rushing blood through her veins.

"S...Severus.." She said shakily, and then he pulled away suddenly, shock displayed on his face, and hand over his mouth, he turned around, his cloak swirling after him like a bat's wings, he disappeared behind the door and left her there. Her heart thundered against her chest as she slid down the wall, her legs feeling weak. With her knees up, she hugged them, shoving her face into her legs. She didn't understand why her heart was racing, nor why the smell of musk from him soothed her. The way his hair had tickled her face, the way he had handled her was roughly and yet gently when he licked the blood off of her slowly and carefully. Like it was the most precious thing ever like she was the most precious thing ever. She didn't understand the beating of her chest, nor the overwhelming feeling in her heart. She didn't understand why her heart ached or why she felt like crying, but she did. She wondered how long will her heart beat like this for and if it'll ever go back to normal.

* * *

 **WOOo well that went from 0-100 quickly. Gosh, it's getting hot in here. Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Knack for Potion Making: Ore's Offer  
**

* * *

Severus stormed into his room slamming the door shut loudly before falling on his bed, head in his hand. What had he done? He had told himself years ago that he would not taste fresh blood right from a human's body, that he would not be tempted. All these years of training himself self-control and it had never failed him once in all his years of teaching. He was a man of control, everyone knew that about him. He had sworn to himself the day he had become this creature, to not let it define him, control him. To not let it make him lose himself.

Students, children got hurt often, he had without much effort easily turned away from the warm blood that gushed out of them. Whether it be in quidditch or in potion class, in the halls or when his own house came for him for help after a fight resulting in nosebleeds. His vampire change had never really caused an issue for him before, not till now. Her blood just smelt so good, like a perfectly ripened fruit, and she, _she_ smelt so wonderful and it was intoxication, he was going to bite her, he was going to savor the feeling. He didn't even have to worry about turning her, he was no pure vampire. And no, he wouldn't have drained her dry if he had bitten her, he knew that, she tasted far too good to have it in one go, no he wanted to save her, he wanted to keep her as a treat to have whenever he wanted for as long as he wanted, till he grew sick of the taste perhaps.

He clamped his trembling hands together, the imagery and remembrance were driving him crazy. He shut his eyes closed. He was going to have his way with her right then and there on the wall in his lab down in his shop. He wanted to feel her hot skin against his cold one, burning him in the sweetest way, he wanted to taste her from her neck, from her thigh from every inch of her delicate body. He unbuttoned his shirt till mid-chest and got up to pace around his room. He was sweating. What was he to do now, never had he struggled this much with any human before. The craving was nearly painful. Should he send her back to Hogwarts? No, he couldn't do that, she had no one, and no place, this was all his fault. It was his brilliant idea to bring her here, to help him in the shop, to live with him. He ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to calm down, he should have grabbed a calming draught on his way out.

Something nudged him in the back of his mind and he paused. Why hadn't she pushed him away? She could have easily, even with his vampiric strength, pushed him away with air. Slammed him into the wall, she could have imprisoned him using the earth she could have done whatever elementals do. She could have burned him even. But she hadn't. She had simply let him, and if he wasn't wrong, he was certain she would have even let him even go further than merely a kiss, or a bite. She had hardly even pushed him away with her normal strength, and despite her petite frame, she was not weak. She had called his name, in a way that made his skin crawl in excitement. How much more delicious could he make her sound? But then he frowned.

This didn't mean she had let him not because she enjoyed it or wanted it. She had let him because she was in shock, at least that's what made sense to him. A person who you felt decently safe around, who was one second looking for some ointment for your injury suddenly turns barbarian and attacked you. She hardly had time to really register that he was tasting her. She hardly had time to think of pushing him away or running off or to understand what was even happening. He nodded to this reasoning, he had to be it, it was the only one that made sense.

He needed to talk to someone about this, someone who would advise someone, like Dumbledore. The old hoot was the only person Severus really confided too about his concerns. Surely the man would know what to say? He nodded, agreeing to the idea, grabbing a quill and pen, and he began writing hastly. Writing right to the point of the message, no "how are you, how's your summer?" no none of that. Severus was a straight to the point kind of guy and this was too serious of a concern, and faintly he didn't care about the old man's summer at the moment.

* * *

Alice didn't go back to her room, she merely went on to the second floor and lay on the couch, gazing into the empty fireplace. She was laying down on a three sitter, her head to the side as she lay in the dark dim room that was only lit by the moon outside. Her wrist had healed, whatever the man did had left her without a scab even. She wasn't sure how she felt. She hadn't been scared, not really. Any person would be taken aback when one moment someone was normal and the are hungry for you. The thing that confused her the most was she didn't mind it at all. She didn't feel disgusted, or fear, she didn't feel like she didn't want to ever see him again. She didn't feel upset or violated. Her face turned pink, it had actually felt good in a strange way. It was a bit much for her, at the time she hadn't even gotten her head around what was going on, after all she had has no experience to these sort of things. But she had liked his hands on her, his smell. She had liked the feel of his body against her and the thought of it had only made her face redder.

And then her heart clenched again. The issue was, he hadn't _intended_ to do it. It was evident from how he reacted when he pulled away from that he hadn't done this intentionally but instinctively and knowing that hurt. He probably regretted it, hated it, after all, he had left with such a...regretful expression. Her eyes saddened. If the blood bags weren't enough he should have said so. She wouldn't have minded giving him any of her blood if he had asked, heck she didn't even mind when he took without asking, though a little warning would have been appreciative.

She heard footsteps and turned, sitting up slowly as she saw his legs descend from the stairs and then their eyes met. Even in the dim room, his eyes seemed to glow, and though everything seemed to blend in with the dark for her, he moved and looked like he saw everything as clear as day.

"Can't sleep?" she spoke first, he didn't walk closer, nor did he say anything. "Uhm, if... If you need more blood-"

"Quiet" he hissed, taken aback by her words. He was walking closer, taking a sit on the furthest away couch he could sit in. "Do you have any idea who you're offering your blood to?" he added.

"Severus Snape, a turned vampire" she answered.

"Do you know I could easily drain you of your entire blood supply within minutes" he continued to hiss in a scolding way. He looked her up and down, hoping the dark concealed that. She looked fine, better than he thought, she didn't even look pale, or green. She looked like she had bed hair, in an exotic, sexy way, her cheeks were flushed attractively and her blue eyes shined honestly back to him. She was just wearing a loose white shirt that hung on her thin frame, with black loose pants that tightened and reached only her mid calves, revealing beautiful slender legs down to her small ankles. There was nothing feminine about her outfit, but something about her loose-fitted outfit and messy hair made it all the more alluring to him. He licked his lips.

"But you won't" His eyes returned to her eyes, he opened his mouth ready to say something but then he paused. He hadn't expected that answer. He had expected shock, or fear at the information he had given her, even something negative.

"What," he said speechless.

"You won't drain my blood" she repeated clearly. He stared at her lips, they were a bit puffy, swollen almost, he gulped, it must have been when he kissed her rather viciously. He had forgotten how crazy this girl really was. This was the same girl that climbed buildings and jumped off like a monkey. Then her face reddened, and she looked away, her long lashes hiding her brilliant blue eyes, his eyes shot back up away from her lips to her face, had she noticed he was staring elsewhere?

"And pray to tell, do enlighten me on how you could possibly be so certain?" he found the words harder to say then he thought, he was clenching his teeth and unclenching, his fangs were fighting to lengthen. He looked away from her, closing his eyes, resting his head on his hand, and in doing so covering his mouth.

"I trust you-"

"Well you shouldn't" he growled looking at her with a hard glare. "I was a death eater, I was at the dark lord's beck and call, I've done things I've-"

"So have I," She cut in "everyone's done things, maybe some worse than others but..." her eyes held a hard look all of a sudden and all of a sudden she looked older to him. Her eyes held many things in them.

"What have you done?" he asked carefully.

"Do you really want to know?" she looked down at her hands folded in her leg, some kind of displeasure fell upon her face as she asked.

"Can't be any worse than being a death eater" he saw her purse her lips, she was struggling which only perched his interest more. She had lived in the muggle world all her life, what could she have possibly done?

"I worked with a group of people in the muggle world, I guess you can call them a gang, or yakuza. They're dangerous people that do dangerous stuff that involves the black market and such." she bit her lips and he stared at them hungrily as she paused. "they've done horrible things to innocent people. When my father died and my mom shut off I sort of cracked I guess. I took on a different persona and name. They called me the phantom...Because I also disappeared and reappeared randomly. Of course... I was just using the elements...the point is I've done a lot of things and... I guess I just cope with it by saying it wasn't me... It was the phantom... As if that's a different person" she let out a pathetic short laugh. She brought her legs up to her chest feeling vulnerable. "I stopped all that, of course, years ago but... I still think about it time to time..."

"It doesn't go away does it" she looked up at him, his eyes piercing into hers, eyes that have seen a lot in their time.

"No...it doesn't" she answered tightening her arms around her legs. Silence fell between them as they sat in the dark both looking anywhere but each other. "It's a nice place" he looked at her but she wasn't looking back. "here. I was thanking you earlier for having brought me here, before..." she paused. "the incident earlier"

"I practically blackmailed you with your secret"

"That's true, but blackmail usually involves the victim suffering, endless amount of constant stress and worry and I'm" she looked at her knees and he watched her cheeks rose up again cutey, her eyes soften. "quite comfortable here." he covered his face with his hand looking away. He felt an urge to hold her suddenly, to touch her hair to smell her, to kiss her, to bed her...

He clenched his jaw as his canines threatened to grow, he cursed his condition, cursed his situation, cursed her for being so bloody tempting.

"You're far too carefree around a predator Alice. You should be more careful" she looked at him was raised eyebrows.

"Are you hungry right now?"

"Let's not," he struggled to talk "discuss the state of my thirst right now" he grounded out.

"You're hiding your mouth"

"Stating the obvious?" she scooted to the end of her couch closer to him.

"You're quite good at hiding it," She stating, "but you know I don't mind" he was completely turned away from her. "It's the least I can do for you, for letting me stay here"

"I'm practically causing you physical labor with the shop"

"But I like it, so far, and it's not like I haven't worked before" she extended her wrist to him and he flinched at the sight of it, standing up and getting behind the couch.

"Alice" he growled in a low voice that wasn't his own completely. His hand was away from his mouth now, his fangs fully grown and visible. His eye was twitching and then he pounced with an unnatural speed. He pulled her off the couch, knocking the table to the other side of the room no longer on its legs. He was on top of her, her hair scattered on the floor. His hands on either side of her head, he was panting. She stared up at him with wide surprised eyes, his lips beautifully parted. He could see the freckles from this distanced, splashed all crossed her nose area faintly.

"I..." he said but his face screwed up in pain, he had his teeth clenched tight and then his head fell into space between her neck and shoulder. She felt him breathing rigidly, trembling.

"You're not forcing me Severus, but if you really don't want... I'll never speak about it again..."

"I want..." one of his hand went down to her wrist on the floor and she let out a hitched breath at the sudden cold touch on bare skin. He lightly touched her arm up to her forearm, and upper arm slowly and teasingly. "You smell... So good" she felt him take another breath, no longer trembling above her. Her cheeks rosed up at his words. "you smell even sweeter when you blush" he pulled away to look at her, completely under him, willing, waiting. Oh, he was a lucky man. "Stop me, if... If I go too far" a smile broke on her shy face.

"What, you aren't going to drink me dry tonight? Darn it, and here I thought I escape working Tuesday morning" she joked but his face reminds hard.

"I'm serious Alice," he said, his voice still not his own completely, her smile dropped.

"I trust you Severus" his brows furrowed completely, almost in a painful sadness.

"You shouldn't..." he said quieter before going back to her neck. "I... I'm going to...it'll hurt" he licked her neck a few times and he heard such delicious moans in response, and then he opened his mouth and pierced her neck with the full length of his fangs. He felt her tense up, silence and then he felt her tremble when he began to suck. Pained strained whimpers escaped her, but she kept her head to the side obediently so he could easily excess her neck. He drank slowly and he had never felt so alive. The hot blood, the freshness the _taste._ It was perfection and the more he rubbed at her waist and felt her up, the more delicious it tasted. He wondered, how better it'd even taste if he was doing something... _More intimate for her_.

He could feel the animal inside him relax when he had his fill, so he retracting his fangs and licked the two ugly punctured holes now in her neck to help with healing. He brought himself up and froze. She was trembling hard, her hand shot up to cover her face but the wet spot where her face was evident. He could only see her lips, that were dry and cracked. Her lips curved in a shaky smile.

"f... Feel better?" she said weakly and immediately bit her lips.

"What's wrong?" his voice had returned back to normal, he grabbed her wrist to pull away from her face but she fought him. "Let me see!" he growled growing impatient at her resistance.

"W-wait..." but he had won, he had wrenched her arms away from her face. Her face tear-stained, her lashes drenched and clumped together every few strains. Her startling blue eyes stared at him wide, and he stared back stunned at the tears. She took the chance of his pause to pull away, crawling away from under him and backed up into the wall behind her. She licked her lips, he stared at her and then stood up.

"I told you..." he said numbly. "I knew you-"

"I'm not scared!" she said quickly scrambling up and then wiped at her nose with the length of her arm. "It just...hurt...a lot and...at the same time weird...I just need some time to get used to it..."

"Never... I'm never-" he began backing away and she stepped towards him.

"No I, I'm sorry-" he turned away and she followed him as he went up the stairs. "Severus, don't say that" she wiped at her eyes. "I want to help you i-"

"Did it not occur to you that maybe I don't want your help" he snapped at her, turning mid stair. She swallowed thickly.

"but you seem better-"

"And you're a mess," he said bluntly.

"I'm fine I... I..."

"You were scared"

"I trust you-"

"You were scared of me drain-"

"I was scared you were going further" she finally said, avoiding his eyes.

"Going further?" he said taken aback. Her face reddened all the way to her ears, her arms went up to hold herself, feeling vulnerable and shy at the same time at the next words.

"You were touching me all over... I... I thought you might go further... I... I wasn't ready for _that_ , but I didn't know what to do if you were going to-"

"You push me off" she looked up at him with such wet eyes. "I do not want to force myself onto you. I only let myself drink your blood because you were so willing" She looked down embarrassingly.

"But...Take back what you said earlier, about never again... I really don't mind..." she said touching her now slightly inflamed neck.

"Put an ice pack on that" she looked up at him with pleading eyes, his dark ones staring back at her. He was frowning, conflicted, before finally sighing and going down a few steps to her, took her hand and he guided her into the kitchen. She stared at his hands that held hers, they were big and rough. He seated her onto a chair and opened the freezer. Alice took the chance to look at the clock. It was five in the morning already. "You look dreadful" he commented as he found the ice pack and wrapped it around some towels and handed it to her.

"Muggles consider you dead," she said back playfully as she held the ice pack. He crossed his arm and leaned on the wall. "so what can you do as a vampire? Super strength? Smell?"

"Sensitive sense of smell, good hearing, I heard a lot of your conversations with Poppy about me" he smirked when he saw her redden. She had said many times how he was such a pain to deal with.

"Night vision?" he arched his brow at the name.

"Better sight, yes"

"Have... You drunken a human... Blood before... Fresh that is?" she asked flipping the ice pack on the other side.

"No, I did not want to ever"

"Oh..." she looked apologetic.

"What can you do as an elemental?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh many things, if not endless things, if I can handle it I can do it."

"Such as?" she took the ice pack out in front of him, it was melting and dripping but then he saw the drops of water outside the bag freeze over. "I can freeze things"

"Excellent if I ever travel and need a cooler"

"Or a heater" she chimed smiling widely back at his smirk. "or if you just want a breeze on a hot day, I'm your gal" she placed the pack back on her neck.

"I'd give you an ointment for that, but I've run out, it should heal however by tomorrow, I made sure of it" she nodded, a gentle smile on her face as she looked down at her bare feet. He watched her.

"Do you mind if I did some changes around here?"

"Such as?" She looked up at him.

"Gardening maybe? I could maybe plant some of our ingredients on my spare time"

"If you'd like" her face screwed up at a remembrance of something.

"How come you use telephones? Do the townspeople have too?"

"I've almost preferred telephones over fire calling, I've connected fire calls to my telephone so customers could assess me should they need"

"But..."Her frown on her face remaining even after his answer. "But telephones are a muggle thing"

"I've lived some of my childhood in the muggle world" Her brows raised.

"Really? Do you

"I fear that if I let you the questions won't end, it's far pass sleeping hours" She pouted.

"Fine."

* * *

After a much-needed nap, Alice went out to buy the needs to start a garden at the back. She often found Severus either reading in the living room or down in the shop preparing and organizing for the next busy day, tomorrow. She frequently went in and out of the house, grabbing a few books he had around, the most helpful was _Care of Magical Plants_ which she had now spread out on the grass, crouched over she planted the seeds in the pitted ground she's already prepared. Having measured out carefully the spaces between them, because some plants attack each other if they felt too crowded. Having the ability to manipulate the earth was quite handy at the moment. Severus would occasionally look out the large window behind her to watch her at work. He had told her to wrap her neck with something to hide the bite marks and she had with some gauze. He made sure to remind her to eat, and on the remainder of that she went inside and made a quick meal for them both. He had never had someone who made food, he knew how to do some basic things here and there, but normally he ate out because of the lack of time he had.

It was a nice change though to smell food in the house, and it was much cheaper in the long run too. She had made beef spaghetti quickly with her own homemade sauce, with a bowl of salad and a tall glass of juice. He stared at his plate.

"Sorry I lost track of time" He arched his brow watching her pour the foods into their dishes then placing it on the table.

"I don't recall blackmailing you to be my personal chef," He said just as she took a seat.

"I'm practically freeloading here" She replied as he took a seat of his own.

"You're working for me"

"Yeah, but you won't let me pay some sort of rent or something for my stay and use of resources" he stabbed his pasta with the fork.

"You're paying with your body," She nearly choked on the first bite at his word "as my assistant," He continued "errand boy and now cook" she stabbed her salad.

"Errand _boy?"_ she pouted, he merely looked her in the eye and took in the first bite. She paused her stabbing of salad and felt suddenly nervous. She had never fed anyone her food before. At school or work in the muggle world, she had always had people compliment the aesthetics of her food and or the smell, but she had never had someone taste.

She stared at his face, scanning and waiting for any settle expression of some sort some body language sign of either good or bad but he said nothing, nor did he give any hints. He went in for more but she continued to stare.

"Well?" she finally asked without having had a bite.

"Well what?" he said after finished the food in his mouth.

"You know," she said brows furrowed. "how is it?"

"Edible," he said simply, he wasn't such a picky eater really, so long as it wasn't unbearable, and looked like food. Of course, he did have a preference, like zestiness and sourness to the food. They ate, Alice feeling rather disappointed as she did. It tasted fine to her, what did he expect from a meal done in 30 minutes? She pouted again when he got up and magically cleaned all the dishes including hers when it was empty.

She excused herself back outside to the garden and he went back to organizing his shop. Alice had used the element earth to help hasten the planting process when she made sure no one was looking. She'd dig her fingers in the dirt and twist her wrist and much like magic the first made small pits, big enough for more seats and separated from each other evenly. A row of ten pits formed along the building and she got to work in planting the seed and covering it with dirt.

After much time, of watering and making more pits she heard some wind disturbance coming from outside and stopped used elemental. Something was coming. Someone big and just as she turned to see who was approaching her an arrow shot towards her and she narrowly dodged it, lodging itself in the house wall. She stared at it then turned to see who it was quickly.

"Nice reflex" it was the large man named Ore. A bow in one hand as he approached her. "Didn't know Severus took in a pet?" he said standing now in front of her. He looked like a giant next to her, tall buff and ugly. She tried not glaring at him, as he was a customer for Snape.

"We're closed today" she said firmly, ignoring what he had called her.

"I know," his eyes lowered to her neck. "I'm a hunter you see, I run out of things unexpectedly sometimes. I'm sure Sev wouldn't mind" she didn't like this guy. His hand went up and grabbed her neck suddenly. "I don't blame him in taking in a pet. Your so adorable and small I could easily snap your neck-" he froze. She wasn't struggling or fighting him, she didn't have her hands up around his hand either. He wasn't pushing pressure he knew that, but he had expected terror or fear or fighting of some sort. She stood there though, giving him such a scary glare that had him speechless. Then he let out a bark of a laugh and let go.

"You know what he is don't you tough girl?" he said after his laugh but her glare didn't change. "just remember, I'm a hunter" she heard the door open.

"Ore" Severus voice came and the man turned just as Severus came around the house. He narrowed his eyes at the both of them, approaching them quickly. He saw Alice move her hand strangely before turning back to her garden.

"Ore, I expected you today"

"like always" he followed Severus back but the grass was so wet that he slipped and fall hard on his rear. Alice held back a laugh by coughing unnecessarily loud, as Severus stared at Ore on the ground.

"Careful, I _am_ watering plants here," Alice said back facing them. Ore growled something, got up and disappeared inside the house with Severus. She heard from the window above her their footsteps up the stairs, silence, and then only one pair of footsteps came back down.

"What were you thinking?" came the hushed hissing voice of Severus above her that made her fall back from her crouching position. Somehow even in that tone, his voice sounded so appealing to her. She stared up at him with widened eyes.

"What?" he was practically gonna fall out the window with how much he was trying to tower over her.

"Don't 'what' me, you know exactly what I mean"

"The grass was wet, whether that had to do with me or not doesn't matter"

"What if you got caught" he hissed. "I'm beginning to wonder about the hat for picking you as a Ravenclaw, more like a foolish, idiotic Gryffindor-"

"Hey," she said, sitting up better feeling insulted. "I knew what I was doing," she said standing to meet his eyes. "or are you just worried you'd lose my undying loyalty once the world finds out what I am? No longer able to blackmail me" she said jokingly with a wide smile, but the scowl on his face didn't subdue

"How you seem to always make a situation a laughing matter is beyond me" he pitched the bridge of his nose.

"You just can't comprehend this Ravenclaw-like mind," She said playfully which earned her a look, which made her smile drop "Oh he knows about you by the way," she said leaning in. He stared down at her lips then back up to her eyes.

"I'm aware. He constantly threatens to hunt me down one day" he saw her pale for a moment. "No worries, I'm the only potion master good enough around here for his taste and he won't get rid of me so long as I keep giving him what he wants" he explained. She frowned annoyed.

"How about I get rid of him..." she mumbled to herself looking away from the man frowning. "Why's he here anyway it's our day off?" she shot her eyes back to his.

"he stays away from me so long as he gives him what he wants, and he wants more potions today"

"Poison?" he nodded.

"make sure you don't get caught doing what you were doing," he said warning. "I'm off to make tea"

"He's staying?" her eyes widened.

"He likes to chat," Severus said distastefully before turning away. "Make sure you have something to eat later" she heard him in the distance. She pouted, finished up her planting for the day just as the sun went down. She wiped her brow and walked back inside the house. A nice shower was in order. She could hear the two men upstairs, both have deep voices. While Severus was calm, smooth and deep, Ore's was gurgling like, and animal-like. She went into the kitchen to have a few snacks, some cheese, and bread before hopping up the stairs.

"I've already refused the offer Ore" she heard Severus say firmly.

"I don't think you know what the stakes are Severus" she walked to the top and both men looked at her, but she didn't look, turned and was about to go up the next flight of stairs. "Why don't you join us?" Ore said, downing his tea as he smiled disgustingly towards her. She looked from him to Severus but she stayed where she was. "tell me, can you brew potions decently?" His weird smile stayed on his extremely thin lips, while his eyes roamed her body.

"Me? no" she placed on a fake sweet smile. "I'm merely an assistant for Mister Snape," She said politely.

"I hear he's quite... _rough_ on you" he almost sounded sympathetic, and at the same time, as if like it.

"Oh yes, anyone would if I was ruining a business of their's" She took a step up on the stairs, but then he stood up.

"I think I'll leave now" He walked around the couch, approaching her face to face. Severus stood up as well. Ore stood mere centimeters away from Alice. "I quite enjoy that look in your eyes today," he said with a laugh. "it was quite something" his giant hand went up to touch the ends of her hair before he leaned into her ear. "I wouldn't mind having you _work_ for me"

"Ore" Snape said warningly, his wand out.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back" He clumped down the steps. "Remember today's talk Severus" when they heard the door open and close Alice let out a heavy breath.

"Merlin, he smells so bad" Was the first thing she said out loud, though she found that humerus to say, Severus on the other hand practically stomped back to his couch and fell in it tiredly. She followed, forgetting about her shower, she sat in a seat not far from his. "What did he want? Some more poison or-"

"You" He growled angrily.

"What?" He turned to her.

"He wanted _you_ " She furrowed her eyes. "It seems you caught his attention, he initially came for some more elixirs, whatever happened in the back has made him want to bed you," He said disgustingly. Her face screwed up.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I declined of course" He growled at her, of course, he rejected what she expect?

"So that settles it"

"I don't think you understand the situation when Ore is interested in something he likes to keep an eye on it." he glanced at her neck again and this time she noticed.

"You've run out of bags" She commented, and she heard him tick his tongue against his teeth in annoyance.

"Clearly, someone has forgotten their duties here already"

"Well, I didn't get any because I thought you weren't going to need any more" He looked at her again.

"And what are you implying Alice?" He said arching his brows.

"You have me to give you" She stated as plain as day as if it was the most obvious answer ever with no other possible options. He stared at her as she removed the gauze from her neck, the bites completely healed. With his elbows on his knees, fingers intertwined and resting on his face, he tensed at the sight of the pale smooth skin of her neck. His nostrils flared up a bit like he smelt something and she turned red and looked down.

"I...I probably smell don't I?" She said feeling self-conscious, she stood up. "I'll take a shower first then" She went around to the stairs.

"It's not that," he said as she reached the stairs. She looked over. The sun had set, the room had dimmed and darkened around each corner. The man she supposed was still sitting was shrouded in darkness now. Merely the outline of couches was evident.

"You just smell like him, and I don't like it" She just stared at where she thought he was for a moment.

"Sorry-"

"Take a shower and go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day, I will not excuse any slacking"

"What about blood-"

"I'm fine" he grounded out. With a feeling of defeat and disappointment, she dragged her legs up the rest of the way and took her shower.

* * *

Hey **guys, sorry for late updates, exams and all. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for all the review! Do review more as it really motivates me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Some Sexual stuff near the end of the chapter**

 **A Knack for Potion Making: Desires**

* * *

The following days were extremely busy, busier than Severus anticipated, there were customers he hadn't seen before in, and many gifts were offered especially flowers, of course, it didn't take long for him to know why. Glowering, he watched from the small window in his lab to the front desk, as a man kept laughing and smiling with what he probably thought was a charming smile at Alice. Alice had her hair tied in a low ponytail, out of the way, baring her beautiful whole face to everyone. She began wearing a black apron as somewhat like a uniform, and he quite liked it, though he never told her. He crushed the ingredients with the side of his blade unnecessary hard as he heard her laugh carry over into his lab. He doubted the man was even remotely funny. She certainly was having fun, wasn't she? Getting all this attention and gifts from strangers. He grumbled something under his breath, grabbed the potion meant for the man and stomped out of the lab.

"Mister Caudel, was it?" Severus spoke, interrupting them, the man had just re-drawled his hand from Alice's. Severus tried to force a decent smile of his own, which came out very fake and more of a snare. The man with blond hair who he had addressed tried a smile of his own, which beat Severus's.

"Uh yes, that's me" Severus thrust the paper bag into the man's arms. More like threw it with all his might-

"Here you are," He said.

"Oh, already done is it?" He sounded almost disappointed.

"Obviously" It was really hard for him to hold back the snare, as he was, after all, a customer. The man smiled awkwardly, thanked him, and Alice before giving one last look at Alice and left. "Get back to work" Severus hissed at Alice before turning away annoyed and practically slammed the door behind him.

"Oh, my" An old lady walked up next, a wrinkly hand over her cheek. "If I hadn't known better I'd say he's jealous" Alice stared down with raised brows.

"Jealous?" she said almost laughing glancing as the man throw the window, angrily at work. Severus had liked Lily, a red-haired girl with gorgeous green eyes. While Lily was beautiful, she herself was plain in her opinion. She wondered if his strange behavior was due to the lack of blood. She had brought him bags but it seems they aren't doing much for him. He'd been in a rather foul mood recently, whenever she'd enter a room he'd leave shortly after making some sort of excuse. At first, she thought he really was just busy but it had happened far to often and suddenly to be real. He was avoiding her. She had let him do so for now but sooner or later she was going to confront him.

* * *

The day had gone smoothly in Alice's opinion, hectic but smooth nevertheless, Severus, on the other hand, sat with a copy of the newspaper labeled as:

 **SIRIUS BLACK, MASS MURDERER INNOCENT?**

The moment she had come out from the kitchen with a tray of tea and biscuit he got up a letter in hand.

"Severus?" She said as he walked past her down the stairs. She placed the tray down on a nearby table and followed.

"I need to do something" She followed, which made him pause. "Why are you following me?" He said turning to her.

"Maybe I can help-"

"I don't need _your_ help, Miss Rose," he said harshly and continued the rest of the steps. She paused there for a moment taken aback at his tone, he hadn't called her that in a while. She rushed down the rest of the way and entered the lab where he was. "Have you gone deaf or are you stupid enough to turn a blind eye?" He glared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" She said frowning "Why are you being like this, did I do something to upset you, cause if I did then tell me" Completely ignoring her question he went on.

"Get out"

"You've been avoiding me"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He moved on to leave through the door but she stood in front of it. "Move"

"Severus, you've been avoiding me, you've been grumpy and now a complete jerk. I think maybe you're not getting enough blood..." He walked closer and closer to her until she was pressed against the door.

"Is that what you think?" She didn't look away from his dark eyes. "and what, you're offering yourself again are you M _iss Rose_?"

"Yes," She said plainly, he clenched his jaw. He shouldn't be this close, he shouldn't care if other guys flirted with her so long as she's fine with it. He shouldn't care whatsoever. He shouldn't and yet he did and it bothered him terribly much. His eyes hardened onto her blue ones, and she stayed there glaring back just as strongly as he did to her.

"Stop calling me that and just take my blood," She said thrusting her arm forward. "How you did not scare away your customers with how you're being from lack of blood is beyond me!"

"Because I never had struggled before I drank your blood!" He spat honestly.

"So it's my fault your grumpy!?"

"I'm always grumpy, and yes, all of this is your fault" she pushed her lips together.

"You're as stubborn as a Gryffindor" she spat. The problem was not just the lack of blood and Severus knew this, it's her attraction to new customers, and though that's great for his business, it was an eyesore to see it so often every day. He felt possessive of her and that's what bothered him. Maybe it was that he's spent so much time with her every day in the past 9 months that he's gotten used to her. Maybe it was the fact he had drunk her blood and it had caused a physiological attachment to her of some sort. He needed a change of faces, that's what, he needed to go out he's been cooped up in here with her alone for too long.

"I'm going out" her expression dropped.

"What?" her defense was down and he took the chance to move her away from the door and out he went. She followed as he grabbed a coat.

"I'm going out, I think a change of scene would do me good"

"Right now?" her eyes were slightly wider, she seemed almost down but he ignored it. Perhaps she too was used to him that's why, nothing more. "oh okay...don't bite anyone?" she joked almost sadly as he opened the door and left without another word. "Bye..." she said to no one. Severus stormed out, the letter from the old man crunched up in his hand. He should have known better than to think that _he_ would come up with something rational and simple. He growled down as he looked at the letter one more time.

 _Severus my boy, it is good to hear from you. How's Alice? I hope you two are getting along well. Fawkes and I are doing well. I seem to not understand your previous letter. The girl seems willing, and if so, I don't see a problem with taking her offer. I've been watching the girl Severus, and perhaps you two have grown a bit of a bond, a magical one. You both have gone through quite a lot in your youth, and similar circumstances, I wouldn't be surprised if your magically cores on their own latched to one another. Perhaps that's why your vampire instincts have kicked in so suddenly with you. Don't vampires have a mate? Perhaps it recognized her as yours when your core bonded over. Alas, I think you two do well together, you can't expect to be alone forever Severus. I worry about you. At the same time, I'm quite envious. Oh to be young and in love._

"Ridiculous," he spat in disbelief at the letter ripping it off and throwing it away. He couldn't be serious, their magical core bonding? Mate? He growled mentally, he should have known better than to contact Dumbledore.

* * *

Alice sighed and went upstairs, she took the time to return his money from all the time she used it for her own desire then went out to the garden. It was dark and night out, a half moon was up staring down at her. She stared at it for a moment before looking back down at the grass.

She worried about that man. Perhaps she liked him. At the thought of that, her cheeks rosed up. He _is_ a potion master, which definitely was attractive to her. He wasn't bad looking himself either, but the biggest thing was his voice. Something about it make her skin tingle and butterflies in her stomach in the most exciting way. She sat against the house facing the big forest behind his store, staring at her plants that had already begun to sprout up above the soil. She hugged her knees, face still flushed. She wondered what it would be like to date the man. Her cheeks got redder as the remainder of the kiss he had attacked her with the first time he tasted her blood. She traced her lips. It wasn't anything she'd ever felt before. It was hot and tasted like metallic at the same time something else. It had felt like he was sucking away her energy, in a way that made her feel weak.

But it had been wonderful. She hadn't let herself think about it but occasionally when she was alone, and had no work to do, like when she was showering, or laying in bed at night, her mind would drift off and she always felt her heart squeeze and beat harder. He was tall and dark and mysterious, yet a genius in potion making. He had his kind moments, like when he had helped her in Hogwarts with the long list of potions, and he tended to her eyes. Or when they had gone shopping she had a lot of fun. She frowned, nevertheless he was a complicated man, and she found him hard to read sometimes. Like what happened after their little run away from their shopping trip. He had been laughing and smiling, something she hardly ever sees or hears from the man then turned a compete for 180 on her. Angry, grumpy, stern and just left. Just like today. He had complicating eyes, he had said hurtful things. She hugged her knees tighter. And they hurt, they hurt a lot and yet she still cared about the man. Back then it had been the caring of a doctor to a patient, or living being to another living being, she wondered when the line between that, and her growing attraction to the man blended into one began.

A breeze came up and her hair swirled around, she found her eyelid getting tired and heavy and she felt herself drifting to sleep.

* * *

The sound of glass shatter and heavy footsteps startled her awake, eyes wide open with a start, looking around frantically at her surrounding. At first, she was confused but things slowly registered in. She was outside on the grass, by the house, it was still night out, Severus had gone out and completely rejected her blood once again. She wondered how long she had slept for. She sneezed and shivered at the cold before jumping up at yet another crashing of glass to the ground. Standing now she tiptoed around the house, someone was inside, completely awake now and alert she got to the front door that hung open. Her eyes hardened at this, was it Ore? Had he decided to come for Severus? She reached for her wand inside her pocket.

"Lumos" she murmured and light come out the tip of her wand, not too brightly but well enough. She scanned the room over slowly with her wand. The vase of flowers she had put up had fallen and broken. Quite a few were broken around the room. They had all been gifts from some of the customers. There was blood, someone had hurt themselves with the glass. She followed the trail of blood to see it lead upstairs, was Ore trying to tempt Severus? After all, he says he knew he was a vampire. Pushing her lips together she went into the lab and decided to grab a knife. She may be a witch, but she hadn't learned much on jinxes and hexes. She'd only known some basic useful ones and that was it. However, she wasn't too bad with hand combat. She turned around and started up the stairs, the wooden plane whining every her weight.

"Severus...?" she called barely audible if someone was to hear that it'd be Severus, he had told her about his heightened senses. She came up to the living room and she felt someone was here when she raised her hand to feel the air. The smell of alcohol reached her nose and she found Severus's body on the couch hunched over, his fist bleeding as he clenched onto it painfully. He was trembling.

"Severus-" his eyes shot up to her and she froze. "Nox," she said quickly when she saw him squint uncomfortably at the light, she put her wand away. "You okay...?" he smelt so strongly of perfume and alcohol, that it made her stomach turn in an unsettling disgusted way. Where he had gone must not have been alone. She cautiously approached him and took a seat across the room, his eyes never looked away. He stared at her with eyes that didn't look like his own. They looked inhuman and hungry, every move she did, every word she said was done quietly and slowly, because he stared at her like a starving predator who's finally found food and he couldn't believe it. The area around his eyes had blackened as if he had drawn black liner, blue veins spread away from his eyes, like webs. His fangs were protruded, and she could see them very easily even from this distance.

"L... Le..." he struggled to speak. His face paler than usual.

"You need blood-"

"NO!" He managed to snarl, closing his eyes tightly and ripping away from where she sat. Completely fed up with him she grabbed the cutting knife she had taken and raised it up with her wrist. He turned and stared with wide eyes.

"Alice no-" with eyes never leaving him she slit her wrist, and the second the blood surfaced and overflowed from the cut he had pounced across the whole room with an unnatural speed, knocking her back along with the armchair she had sat on. She winced as her head slammed onto the wooden floor but he didn't care. He had grabbed her wrist immediately and began licking up her arm and wrist, before sucking on the wound after he was done cleaning it. She winced at the force of his sucking. The blood, however, stopped coming eventually and he pulled away, looking as if he was drugged, he licked his lips and went down to her neck. His body pressed against her in all the inappropriate place.

"It...it's not enough" and without a second later he had bitten her neck as well, right at the jugular vein where a major load of blood was. She let out a soft cry, throwing her head away, from the sudden harsh bite. Her eyes stung as it teared up, and she trembled under how hard he was sucking away, but she didn't push him or fight him. She let him completely. She could hear the massive gulps he was taking, the smell of alcohol, perfume, and his herb-like smell reached her nose in a disgusting mixture that made her want to vomit. She lifted her arm up and bit down on herself to help with raising nausea that fought to come up. When he finally pulled away he was panting, arms on either side of her, he was sweating. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes so tightly that her face felt sore when she relaxed and opened them. She stopped biting her arm and looked up at him slowly, feeling a bit faint.

He had an unreadable expression on as he stared down at her, looking back to normal.

"Feel better?" She said in such a scrappy, rusty voice.

"You shouldn't have cut yourself," He said quietly. "You cut yourself too deeply too, you could have left a scar"

"Magic heals most scars" She answered quietly back. "I wouldn't have had to if you'd just take my blood" She began crawling away from under him, the smell getting too much for her stomach to handle. He stared. "I-I'm not backing away because I'm scared" She quickly said before he jumped to a conclusion. "Y...you smell," She said looking away. "Like alcohol and perfume that's far too sweet and strong..." she felt a tight squeeze in her heart. "Where did you go anyways...?" She didn't really want to know, she already knew, she kept avoiding his eyes, it hurt so much.

"You don't need to know," He said coldly, narrowing his eyes.

"You went to a brothel didn't you..." She said so quietly only he could make out the words. He said nothing back which only confirmed it. She clenched the front of her shirt tightly, her chest ached so much that it felt like a physical force was stabbing her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes once again and she curled up and hugged her knees tightly, shoving her face into her knees. He sat there frozen as he heard soft sniffles, her nails digging so painfully into her legs.

"Alice?" he raised his hand carefully to her and she pulled away without looking. "I..." she pulled away to look at him with the most painful face he had ever seen her make, that was somehow also angry. He felt a random gust of wind and frowned as his hair whirled around.

"Why can't you just take my blood!?" She spat, a burst of strong breeze coming off of her as she spoke angrily. "What's so hard about that, I'm bloody offering it to you!" Tears kept streaming down her face, couches were pushed away, tables fell over "Yet you rather go to a dam brothel than drink my blood, does it taste that bad!? Tell me now then!"

"No-" They were getting up now and she was stomping towards him and he was backing up.

"Then why are you being so dammed stubbornly!? You could have avoided all of this if you just took my blood-"

"Alice calm down" Things were flying around her now and he stared with wide eyes.

"Calm down?!" things spun around her more "You know what I thought happened when I saw the door hanging open!? I thought Ore had broken in to find you! I thought-"

"Obviously not-"

"Well, I was so worried!"

"Well, I wouldn't have felt the need to leave if you stopped flirting with my customers-" His eyes widened for a moment and he looked away. Silence fell, the tornado-like wind that was forming around her suddenly down gently, nothing broken, her expression relaxed.

"Flirting with customers? I don't flirt with customers" Her brows furrowed, while still looking away he spoke.

"I vividly remember hearing plenty of giggling with all of our male customers especially when given those flowers," He said bitterly, then her brows raised as something in her mind clicked.

"They were broken"

"What?" He said finally looking at her.

"You broke the vases downstairs, you don't like them, because you're jealous," She said with an expression as if something just dawned on her. His face screwed up.

"I'm not jealous, don't flatter yourself" He said looking down at her with a scowl, but her face had brightened in the cutest way, a smile on her face, and he wondered why she would make such an expression if he was jealous, not that he was, he told himself. He was holding his arm still and she remembered his injured fist.

"Oh, you're still hurt, I'll get something for that," She said far too happy and went down the stairs.

"Don't bother, I don't need it!" He called after her but she heard none of that. The happiness that filled her mind had blocked anything he said. He began rearranging the room back to normal with his wand. She popped back up quickly just as he straightened the table back up. "Stop that" he growled as she took him to a chair and had him seated.

"Stop what?" She asked sitting on the floor and opening the healing kit he had finally made since last time they were in need of it.

"Stop smiling, I'm not jealous"

"Whatever you say, Severus," she said in a sing-along way as she lifted his right-hand sleeve up a bit to see the gashes of an open wound. He stared at her as she took tweezers and began picking out the small glass pieces individual. The smile on her face vanished as she was reminded by his smell that he had still gone to a brothel. If he had gone then there was a likely chance he had also...taken in a girl. Her stomach twisted, if the man did like her would he have done that? Her eyes dulled down, and her expression became expressionless. Severus, on the other hand, was so interested and fascinated at how focused and careful she was, how gently and warm her hands were on his arm that he hadn't noticed how far she was pushing his sleeves up.

"Must have felt good to physically attack them huh?" She tried to joke. Maybe he had gone to a brothel because he thought she wasn't interested? A man has his needs she tried to reason. If he had seen it as her flirting then surely he would have thought she wasn't interested in him right? _Right?_ He frowned annoyed down at her.

"I won't repeat myself" He growled.

"I wasn't flirting," she said. "I was just being friendly, they're customers, I'll try to tone it down"

"See to it that you do" he sneered as she placed a cream on his wounds to clean them out. She turned his wrist over and saw a faint grey outline of something, like a faded tattoo.

"What's this-" He flinched back and pulled his sleeve down, yanking his whole arm away from her, an ugly sneer on his face.

"Nothing" She looked from him to the arm then back up at him.

"You're lying"

"It's none of your concern"

"Well, I want to know," She said now glaring up at him, she grabbed his arm back, which he hadn't dared her to do and she yanked the sleeve even further up. She saw a faint skull, with a snake swirling around it and coming out of the open mouth of the skull. He pulling his arm back.

"Isn't that _his_ sign?" Severus said nothing but glare. "He marks his followers too?" He looked away. "You already know that I know that part of your past"

"I prefer not to speak of this" However her once happy smile a second ago faded.

"I can't believe you have this to remind you every single day..." she said so quietly as she began wrapping his hand. He stared at her eyes that focused on wrapping his arm, her bright sapphire eyes were sadder than usual her lashes covering most of the blue. Never had he had someone look like this towards him before. Suddenly his head looked up as his fireplace flickered strangely. It cracked and sparked and Alice found herself looking where he was.

"Someone's trying to come through," Severus said before flicking a cleaning charm on his clothes to remove the smell. Alice stood up, wand in her hand as two figures came through the fireplace in a burst of flames. Both coughing, Alice was the only one who relaxed at the sight of them, Severus who remained seated still clenched his wand in his left hand quite tightly. It was James and Remus. With a small smoke in the air, they walked forward.

"Good morning Severus-" Just as Remus spoke, the sun broke out and shined into the room. Both men who came from the fireplace stared at Alice, having not expected her to be here too. "Alice?" Remus stared. "What are you doing here?" A smile broke out on her face and Severus did not look pleased.

"Morning Remus," she said in a far too cheerful voice for Severus's liking. "I'm helping-"

"Why she is here is neither yours nor Potter's concerns, Lupin" Severus interrupted. All three heads turned to him, James adjusted his glasses and licked his lips nervously. He looked like a mess, he looked like he hadn't slept for nights, his hair stuck out more wildly than ever, he had bags under his eyes too. "What brings you two here?" Before they answered Alice spoke again, trying to brighten the mood because the air felt far too thick.

"I heard Sirius's is free" Remus smile his kind smile.

"Oh yes."

"You two must be happy about that"

"Very" James added with a weak smile of his own.

"It must be nice for him two, where's he anyway?"

"He wanted to come along but we thought I'd be best otherwise" Remus explained.

"He might get too excited, I get it, well why don't you two have a seat, I'll get some tea and maybe some snacks ready"

"There's no need Alice-" Remus tried, being his kind polite self.

"He's right _Alice_ they won't be staying long," Severus said coldly. Silence fell, as she shot Severus a look.

"I'm making some anyway," She said narrowing his eyes at the man, turned around and went down the stairs to the kitchen with her nose in the air and a hmphed. Remus and James smiled at her action then took a seat awkwardly and silence fell again, both friends looked around the place that was now brightly lit by the sun. The walls weren't black nor green like they had thought. The place didn't have ugly snake decor or skeletons or even dark curtains. It was a small room, with nice couches, table, and lamps. There were no paintings, and the walls were of fine wood. This place actually looked cozy, unlike the man who owned it.

"Lovely place you have here Severus," Remus said. Severus merely made a 'hmph' sound in reply as he watched Potter shifting in his chair a few times as if finding it uncomfortable, till he finally spoke.

"I wanted to speak with you," He said not looking at the man across the room. "It's about Lily, she...she's changed, I just want to know the truth" The sounds of clinking came up as Alice walked up the stairs with a tray of goods and tea a smile on her face as she stared at all the long faces. She had changed into wearing a short black and white sweater dress. It covered her neck and arm, hiding any evidence of what Severus had done to her prior to their arrival. She looked cute with her white slippers on. Severus understood the change in clothing as this outfit hid the fading bite mark better than the other, but it was short. Far too short for his liking, merely her mid thighs, showing up of her slender toned legs.

"Why all the long faces?" Remus smiled.

"You seem to always be in a good mood Alice, quite an envious trait" She walked over with the tray and bent over for them.

"I made coffee as well if anyone preferred" Severus stared as her hair fell down to curtain her face on either side. His eyes moved over to her bent body, the dress sliding up higher than mid-thigh from behind, he clenched his teeth. When she went over to him to offer to him he immediately rejected it. Should she bend over now, her behind would be directed towards the two. With a bit of a pout, she turned back around, back facing him and placed the tray down before beginning to walk over to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

"Why don't you join us?" Remus invited.

"Oh, no I've had a long night-"

"Please, perhaps you can help" James had this edge to his voice, a certain pained expression, and her face softened and she went back to sit on a couch closer to the two men. James' head was hung down in misery. "She left" elbows on his knees, hands clasps together tightly. "She left completely, she's gone mad" Remus patted the man's back soothingly.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," He said to his friend.

"I just want to know when it all started...surely you...you'd know" James looked up at Severus.

"Would I?" Severus was leaned back, looking far too relaxed, his legs were open, his hands on his chest.

"She seemed to have been talking to you for a while, longer than she says"

"She has, for some years now"

"Have...have you two done anything?"

"Besides speaking? No" he answered honestly.

"She keeps lying to me..."

"Why don't you leave her?" They turned to Alice sudden answer. "She clearly doesn't seem to love you anymore, what's the point in staying in such an abusive relationship anyways, it seems like a constant push and pulls and it can't be healthy for you or your son"

"I can't just leave-"

"Sure you can" She shrugged. "I'm not saying jump to divorce quickly, clear your mind and have a man to man with your son about what's going on he's old enough for that. Tell your wife you're going to give her some time to think this through alone and if she still doesn't want to mend this then divorce it is. Maybe when she sees you no longer around she'll really see what she's been taking for granted"James' eyes teared up.

"And if she doesn't?" He said taking his glasses off, she shrugged again.

"Then good reddens, look at you," he looked down at himself "she's ripped you to pieces, you deserve better than that" Remus smiled to his friend, liking Alice's words.

"She's right you know"

"There's a muggle saying, there's plenty of fish in the sea, you're still young and not bad looking at all," She said smiling. "Sirius is also free now, have some fun with your friends, have some time for yourself and things will look brighter. Right now it's dark and scary, and you don't know where to go like a tunnel but there's always a way out as long as you keep going. And you aren't alone" Severus stared at her looking at James with such gentle eyes, her body was turned towards him caringly, a soft gentle smile, her voice soft and soothing. James nodded. "You came because you wanted to know what's going on and exactly when and how she became like this but that doesn't matter." She continued. "At the end, this is what she's become, how or why will only lead to more questions and it won't end. She's made her decision. Do you want to be with someone who decided to stay just because?" he shook his head. "do you want to stay with someone just because they don't have another choice?" he shook his head again. "So just focus on what to do now to make yourself happier without her in your life" He nodded again. "and if she decides to come back and you feel forgiving then, by all means, go ahead but if not then don't feel obligated to if you see life better without her"

"Yeah"

"Go try something new, go travel somewhere you've always wanted to, go try different foods, go to space even, whatever" he chuckled along with Remus.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"

"Well, I think we've got more than we came he for," Remus said standing with his friend. "we owe you, Alice"

"I didn't do anything I just said some words," she said standing. They walked into the fireplace.

"Do tell us when you need anything"

"Sure" and in flames, they disappeared, once they did she sighed. "Poor guy" suddenly her arm was grabbed she was pulled up the stairs.

"Severus?" she asked as she watched.

"Since when did you become a wise person" he growled from ahead. She frowned.

"I've always been, I'm a Ravenclaw"

"Must have slipped my mind" they reached the top of the steps.

"I just felt bad for him, his wife isn't stable-"

"You don't even know him" he snarled swirling around to face her.

"No, but did you see his face? He was at the verge of tears"

"So a man who cries is automatically forgiven of all sin?"

"of course not, it's not the tears but his actions to atone, and why are you so angry?" he stared hard into her eyes.

"Why do you think?! Suddenly making tea, changing in such a provocative dress, giving a free therapy session to one of my most hated people" he sarcastically scowled, spit flying onto her face.

"Provocative?" she looked down bewildered

"You nearly bent over in front of them with such a short dress"

"I'm not the one who went to a brothel!" She said sourly back "And this dress is fit enough on me, they wouldn't have seen anything" she argued back. They glared at each other and she noticed his upper lip protruding a bit, his eyes un-focusing at times. "you're still hungry" she pointed out and he immediately stepped back.

"No that's not it" she stepped closer. He could smell her so well this close, her dress riding up again. His eyes went hazy as he looked her up and down. He ripped his eyes away and left into his room so unnaturally fast she couldn't keep up. She stood in front of his door to his room.

"Severus, what's wrong?" She called. He leaned against the other side of the door, with a face that had a pink tint to it. He _wanted her,_ he wanted to hold her. He wanted to be in her, wanted to move, lick her. He was aware of the large bulge in his pants that was painful. _I want her, I want to be in her, I want to drink._ He cursed, he still could smell her.

"I...You have to take care of the shop today, I'm...unwell" he struggled to say.

"Well let me help you, what's wrong do you need a pepper up-" The door opened and he grabbed her, slammed her into the door and pressed himself against her, and it made his eyes roll back in bliss. She smelt _so good_ , she felt so nice. He felt her tense under him for a moment, she could feel a huge hard, and hot thing rubbing against her front.

"S...Severus?" She dared to look up, her face red at the realization. Severus shoved his face into her neck, inhaling her as he rocked and ground against her, grabbing her hips to thrust into his pushes. She gasped, clenching onto his wide broad shoulders, was it always this wide? She whimpered as he began to continuous grind against a sensitive part, her eyes closed as soft moans and breathe escaped her parted lips. "S-Severus" She whimpered as she felt herself get damp and warm in a certain region. She heard him let a low growl out and pull away, he looked, his eyes full of lust as he buttoned a few buttons down his neck.

"It's not enough" He concluded before grabbing her and throwing her roughly into bed. She bounced a bit on her belly and turned around quickly just to have her arm taken and pinned above her head, his lips came crashing onto hers in a possessive way, his exposed fangs cutting her lips in the process. Tears stung her eyes as he kissed her so roughly before gently licking and sucking at the small cuts on her lips making her whimper. He pulled away and looked into her eyes hungrily.

"S...Severus how far are you going to go..." She asked quietly.

"I'm taking everything," he said in that voice that wasn't completely his and then he took her lips again in a softer wetter kiss that made her moan. His free hand roamed under her clothes to feel her burning hot skin, she, on the other hand, let out a whimper at the cold touch.

Severus flipped her over on her stomach, letting go of her hands and lifting her hips up. Her eyes widened when she heard the unzipping of his pants. He was going to shove it in now? Fear and nervousness grew in her stomach as he lifted her hips pushed up her dress and took her underwear down where wetness was embarrassingly obvious.  
"W-wait" but he had got on his knees and positioned himself she closed her eyes tightly and clenched onto his pillow with a death grip, bracing herself for the pain. Instead, she moaned as the man ground the length of his manhood along her whole wetness. It felt so hot, and hard and big between her thighs, the tip rubbing against her swollen clit. He held her legs together as he grunted. Occasionally he'd rub his tip on her wet hole which would instantly make her tense and freeze up.

The sound of wetness, grunts, and moans filled the air making her blush all the way to her ears, his pillow smelt so wonderfully of him too, which didn't help reduce her arousal. He leaned forward to bite her ear that was poking out from between her hair, red. She whimpered as he broke the skin to suck the blood. He pulled away to bite her where he back was exposed, and then her arm and her shoulder. Each time taking a small taste of her blood.

His breath hitched eventually and his body jerked as he came, thick white substance sprayed all over the bed sheets under her, so much of it and it came in waves. He pulled away, and it took a moment for her to straighten herself up and understand it was over. When she fixed and cleaned herself she saw him sitting on the edge of the couch hand in the head and instantly her heart sunk.  
"Severus.." she neared.  
"Don't." she retracted her hand. "I think you should leave"  
"Leave...?"  
"Yes," he tilted his head towards her a bit "you no longer should stay here, I won't share your secret, you have my word, merely leave, I no longer need an assistant" tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Severus-"  
"Leave" he growled at her looking her in the eye, which made him look away instantly. With a frustrated angry and hurt look, she grabbed his pillow and throw it at him, got up and left. She ran down the stairs all the way to the shop and left slamming the door hard, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 **Well...yeah...**

 **REViEW?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Knack For Potion Making: Roller-coaster**

* * *

Severus instantly regretted his words when he saw her hurt expression and then heard the door downstairs open and slam shut loudly. He cupped his head in his hands, he regretted a lot of things, like taking her as an assistant, tasting her blood, and now this. And yet, he didn't really feel as bad for all of them as he thought he should, not as regretful as he should be, because he had liked it. He liked her being his assistant, liked the taste of her blood, it satisfied him, it called to him. He also liked her underneath him, her skin, her voice, everything. Yet the thing he was hurt by the most wasn't that he practically forced himself upon her, no, it was the fact that he had told her to leave. Not what he had done, but what he had said. He shook his head. Of course the truth bothered him the most. He was messed up, more so than he was before as a death eater. Before he was fine with just the brothel ladies, he was fine with bagged old blood, he was fine with just loving Lily, and hating James, he was fine by himself, and now...

Now he wasn't fine. Now he wanted _her._ He hadn't read about drinking human blood would make him like this, no, it couldn't be, other changed vampires did it all the time and would just obliviate the victim if they weren't' dead. No, it was just him. The girls at the brothel suddenly seemed too eager, too open too dull, despite their beauty. The bagged blood tasted bland, like cardboard, Lily had gone insane and James for once seemed to man up and actually seemed like a decent human being with a caring heart who actually loved Lily despite what she's become. Worse of all...the house seemed dead without her aura. No matter the situation she always made it somehow a joke to lighten up the mood, no matter the struggle she worked hard and smiled often, no matter how busy she always made food and helped around. The customers love her, even though men had gotten her gifts, some woman have too especially old ones, some children sent by parents. She had a way with people that was pure, something he had never grasped. And he had repaid her with kicking her out, no doubt she was fed up by him.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Alice found herself just wandering the streets with empty eyes. Many bumped into her in the rush of the morning, some even cursing her for being so slow and not minding where she's going. She didn't care of course. Where was she to go now? She didn't even know where she was in the world, to begin with, let alone how to return to the muggle world from here. At the thought of that, her eyes saddened further. She didn't want to go back, she liked it here. It had been a month already and she quite liked it here a lot. The town was finally getting to know her as that girl who suffered in the hand of the potion master. It was a little joke, and it was funny. To suddenly just leave felt so cruel.

"Hey, girly on an errand again?" It was that horrible voice again. Ore. She ignored him. "Ignoring me? Now that isn't nice" he took hold of her arm and turned her around. He was expecting a glare but saw broken eyes. "oh my," His lips curled in a way as if he'd found a pot of gold "such a sad face"

"Go away," she said pathetically.

"Come now you don't look like you want to be alone right now, here let me help" he tilted her chin up. "I told you he was no good, didn't I? Nothing but food to him, but I'll make it all better." he took her hand in his giant ones and took her away from the crowd. Her head hung as she let him. She had never felt so weak and pathetic in her life. She had always put her mother before her, always put someone before herself, and now, now she was alone and didn't know what to do. She had never thought of herself, or for herself, she had always been second before someone needs. She rubbed at her eyes at the remembrance that she was alone even in the muggle world too. Ore, with his shark-like features and matching gurgling voice a dimmed store. It was a pub with not very much people in the morning. Whoever was there turned their heads towards the two of them.

"Ore" many greeted or nodded their head towards him. Many also looked at her up and down. She still had the dress on and had cleaned herself up with her wand back in Severus's room, but she suddenly felt naked and exposed.

"Gentlemen" Ore greeted. "My pet" he introduced smugly. Many licked their lips like lizards.

"Never seen one with such eyes," One said in an alluring voice. "Such lips...the things with those lips" She kept her eyes on the wooden plane floor, trying her best not to react to their words, reacting was bad, they liked it when their victim reacted.

"Are you sharing this one?" a scrawny nasal-voiced man asked eagerly, with a pointed large noise and budge eyes. He had buck teeth with very little hair.

"Patience, she's still new" he turned to Alice. "Come have a seat" he gestured to one at the front of the bar, he took the seat next to it. She listened. Eyes looked like they were touching her and she squirmed. In such a situation it was best to listen, she was in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by hungry hyenas.

People ordered her drinks and chatted with her but no one dared to touch her. Anyone who was daring enough to _try_ nearly had their hands broken by Ore. He wanted first dibs. For that, she was thankful, for now, that is until he took what he wanted, until then she'd have to ready herself to fight him. She drank, and drank and soon she was drowning in alcohol, she felt number than ever if that was even possible and it felt nice. It felt nice to forget about Severus, about the store, about her mother, about her loneliness, and sadness. She laughed a lot and patted random men which made Ore annoyed, pulling her hand away from them. She'd turn to him and laugh again.

"You look like a shark," she said bursting into giggles. "Your head is so long and your eyes are so tiny-" He shoved her another glass to shut her up and she downed it letting out a loud exhale when she chucked it down. People around were trying hard not to laugh and he wasn't happy anymore. She felt better and when she began going in and out of conscious Ore took her away into the forest heading to where he lived and she pulled away. He looked at her surprised she still had a will to pull away. He honestly didn't expect her to drink so much, from her size and thinness he expected a light drinker, one or two drinks and down, but she ended drinking half the amount he could, and he was three times her size.

"This way child" She slumped and swayed, barely about to walk, paused and vomited right next to his shoes, which made him jump away in disgust.

"and no..." she said shaking her head crazily. He grabbed her, pulling her closer to his small home in the middle of the clearing. "No!" she screamed and kicked and fought him and kept pushing against him sloppishly. She screamed louder and louder and the wind was swirling around fast. He pinned her to his door outside and tried to cover her mouth. She bit him so hard she drew blood, and when he flinched back she screamed so loud that in annoyance he smacked her. She practically flew from how hard the hit was. She hit the ground hard and went silent along with the wind. He froze, eyes staring at her.

"Shit" he cursed rushing to her, he hadn't meant to kill her, had he killed her? Quickly he picked her up over his shoulders like a rag doll and brought her inside the small wooden house before anyone saw.

* * *

When Alice woke up it was night, and cold. Her head hurt as if hammers, drills, and woodpeckers were just going at her. The worst part that actually throbbed was the right side of her head. Any movement of her head made her feel dizzy and found herself simply laying there. The place was not Severus's she could tell by the ceiling design of old wood, she could tell by the feel of this place and even the stiffness of the couch under her. The smell of musk was no where to be found, instead it was replaced by a sweat like stench. This certainly was not Severus's home, her heart tightened at how easily she could tell that this wasn't the place she liked. By even the smell. Her mind juggled around what had happened, pieces of her memories came to her slowly and eventually it all fit like a puzzle. She stiffened when she heard footsteps and closed her eyes instantly. Her heart beat fast as she understood where she was and what had happened.

She heard her capterur tsk when he came near.

"Bloody hell, three nights" he growled. "I'm gonna need a medic, fuck, I shouldn't have hit her so hard" he roared to himself. Something crashed and broke and she nearly moved in surprise. She heard the same heavy steps leave, further and further away. She stilled even more when she no longer heard the steps, simply to make sure he wasn't playing a trick before opening her eyes again. The table that had once been beside her had been split into two, by his bare fist. She gulped, it's no wonder her head hurt.

Days went on and Alice continued to play dead. She was quite good at it, she had been practically starving for years that the lack of food wasn't hard to handle. As for water, when he was out she'd pull out water from the tap while controlling water and just swallow it, while hardly moving out of the couch. Everyday the man would come in, sit in the room, staring at her she presumed and swear too many times, talk to himself about where he'd get a medic and potions without getting caught. Since most of the towns, people knew her, and knew she worked for Severus, if word got out she was here to Severus he feared it won't be pretty. He'd pace, and then leave. Eventually, the man did something Daisy couldn't stand. He began touching her. At first ,he played with her hair, murmuring some things before he began stroking her face, and body, and eventually came down to kissing.

She shoved him hard and he went back unexpectedly hard. He got up quickly and he frowned staring. Wide eyed.

"You're...you..." anger flared in his eyes at the realization."You think I'm a fool!? Playing me!?" he charged and she dodged out of the way swiftly. He came for her again and again till finally, he tackled her out the door, breaking it. She screamed and they rolled in the grass around till he topped her easily with her size. A full moon shined down on them as he pulled out a dagger from its sheath.

"I was going to savor you, take care of you" he licked the dagger. "But I'm going to make you pay first... With your blood-" a wolf howled loudly and his head turned. It sounded so close. Too close. Little cracking of twigs made them both look, a large grey wolf appeared in the forest, snarling. It bent down prowling, eyeing them up unhappy. Ore immediately got off of her turning to the wolf. Alice took the chance to slip away from the man who stood up.

"A werewolf...impossible" a black dog appeared, one that was far too familiar for her, except it was beefer, it wasn't as thin as it used to be, cleaner the fur no longer tangled and dirty. Alice backed away as the dog tackled the wolf which grabbed him and threw him aside easily, slamming into a tree trunk. It whimpered.

"Sirius..." she said quietly under her breath. "so that must mean..." She looked at the wolf, understanding who it was.

"Sirius!" she heard James run after the dog that had gotten up and growling at the wolf.

"I want that wolf..." Ore said hungrily approaching it, raising his weapon, but the wolf had charged, Ore moved out of the way and slashed its arm. James and Alice both yelled.

"NO!" The werewolf turned angrily, and so fast, slashing the mans chest, who was smiling in overconfidence at the first sight of blood on the animal. The wolf's slash knocked him over, his smirk and smug face dropped into fear. The werewolf growled angrily and was about to charge again.

"Stop!" Alice demanded and it turned to her, stalking her.

"Alice..." James stood with Sirius in dog form, fear in-bedded in his eyes. "Run Alice," He told her, but her eyes returned to the brown ones of the wolf.

"I told you Remus, even if I'm no longer a teacher, I'd give you wolfbane," She said softly to it, and it merely stared, lowering itself to her face. "It's okay..." She said softly, it's face twisted and it roared in her face, raising a clawed hand.

"ALICE!" It came down, and everyone expect her to be mauled but she had back off stared as the werewolf tried to bite her, claw at her, slash her but she kept ducking and dodging, jumping back. She looked like she was dancing around him, which only angered him even more.

"I don't believe it..." James said, standing there dumbfounded at the somewhat humerous scene before him along with Sirius who was subconsciously wagging his tail, enjoying the show. There were footsteps behind her but she ignored them.

"Alice" That voice, she'd know it anywhere, she turned to see Severus, but he wasn't looking at her, but at the werewolf that took the chance to slice her, but her reflex was on point, she had ducked backwards, making a bridge with her body. She saw a few of her hair strand having been cut and drift down. The wolf growled in annoyance as she rolled over to her side and back up again. Severus pulled her close to him so hard that she nearly slammed into his hard and cold body. A firm arm around her waist, her back against a hard chest.

"Are you an idiot!" he hissed at her. "Dancing with a werewolf? Do you have a death wish?!" He growled similarly to the wolf. It wasn't even a question.

"Severus, get her away from here," James said. Ore was getting up, his chest was gaping with three ugly jagged open wound down his entire chest. "Quickly" Severus for once listened to his old rival, and pulled her away.

"Wait!" She tried to struggle against him but he didn't budge. "What if he hurts Remus!"

"He has two of his friends with him who are well trained wizards, not to mention a crazy man who had just left azkaban, if they aren't enough to hurt Ore than I wouldn't know what is enough" He growled. She stared at the back of the man, it had been days, no a week maybe, maybe more since she last saw him. His hair rippled behind him at the speed he was walking away, the smell of musk reaching her nose easily, the coldness in his hands on hers were somehow comforting and warming. His voice scolding her the whole way was soothing even, she found herself tearing up, a smile of relief on her face. "Are you listening?" He turned sharply at her once they reached his house door and he froze at the sight of her. Really looking at her. She had dried blood tangled in her hair and down her head, her eyes were red and she had bags under them. Her usually plump, red lips were chapped and pale. She looked dreadful, she even had a stench instead of her usually nice smell. She rubbed at her face with her free hand, as he held the other one.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly looking down. She hadn't noticed how attached she had grown to the man that his mere presence brought such calm to her. He said nothing back and brought her inside. She liked him, she had probably began liking him in Hogwarts, but he didn't want her anymore...she had never liked someone like this before, her eyes began to tear up as the hard days before had built up inside her. Tears streamed down mixing with her snot. She was so quiet Severus didn't even hear anything. The feeling of rejection wasn't a first, her mother had rejected her, and it had hurt her so much that she had created a shell so strong that she repelled people. This shell, had somehow broken down with her realizing with Severus. He had entered without her knowledge. Her chest hurt so much like someone was physically stepping on it.

"You reek" he commented as she hiccuped. He brought her up the stairs to his room, a room she's never seen before and she found herself looking before quickly being taken into his private bathroom. She winced at the brightness of the room, white tiled walls and ground, with an open shower and tub to the side, it was a decently big room. He turned to her and began taking her clothes off, but she held onto his cold moving hands. Decently holding them they didn't stop them from unbuttoning the three buttons on the top of her dress.

"W-wait" he didn't, he ignored her. He was angry, he was angry and frustrated and hurt and annoyed and- Her face was red like a drunk, across the face, and to her ears.

"Severus"

"Quiet" he hissed at her and went to turn on the shower head and threw her under the water. "You reek of alcohol, and _him_ and something else" he growled as he rinsed the blood from her head before licking the wound.

"I've never drunk before coming here..." she admitted once he was done cleaning the wound, he ripped what was left of clothes off of her leaving her in only undergarments. "Ore made me drink" he grabbed her chin. "Told me I was his pet" tears mixed with water as she stared into his dark eyes. "they were all looking at me so disgustingly Severus". He stared back into her eyes. "I like you," she said simply. "I like being here. I like helping you, I like the garden I'm working on. I like it when we eat together, I like the shop, I like-"

"Quiet" she smiled softly when she saw the rosiness in his cheeks. "You're drunk"

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth Severus"

"You're drunk" he kept avoiding her eyes but she grabbed his face and forced him to look, both faces drenched now in the water, eyes locked into one another in an intense stare.

"But I do like you" something twinkled in his eyes but it was gone the moment it came. He said nothing as he grabbed shampoo for her. "can I stay?" she asked as he squeezed some shampoo into his hand. "I'll let you drink my blood anytime I don't mind, I don't mind if you want to do something more like the other day either i-" he grabbed her chin, he could see her teary eyes. "I want to stay..." her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She was beautiful and attractive, they had many things in common and like him, she too was alone with no one in her life, they craved for each other in a way that was twisted and yet sweet. She's willing, she doesn't mind the blood taking or his past, let along his looks. Did he deserve such a person? "Please... I'm not asking you to love me" her voice cracked and fresh tears fell. "Just like this is fine" she was shaking. "if not... Then tell me how I can return to the muggle world from here-" his lips met hers softly. He played with her tongue gently and she tried to mimic him, unsure, almost shy and yet eager. She wrapped her arm around his neck and brought her wet body up against his. It was slow and passionate. She pulled away to breathe but he turned her head back to him from the chin and devoured her mouth again. She moaned.

"You aren't allowed to take back your words once you snap out of this nonsense," he said pulling away.

"I won't" she panted out as he took her lips again. He pulled away and stripped, taking his long top off and unbuttoned the white shirt underneath completely baring his chest. He helped her up and carried her into his bedroom and put her down, removing the water from them with his wand. He summoned a big towel, he watched as she took the water out of her bra and underwear to make them dry before he dropped the towel on her head. He grabbed the top of her head and began rubbing the towel over her wet head.

She laughed and he growled.

"Nothing funny about this" She peeked from under the towel, a smile on her face.

"I like this, even though I could have gotten the water out myself" He dried her head harder before letting it wrap around her body. He got up and got her one of his shirts to wear, a white one and she took it thanking him. She turned away and wore it. He stared when she turned around, sitting on the bed. The dress shirt was huge, the shoulders were too wide on her, as well as the sleeves too long. The length of the shirt reached just above mid thigh, and though it showed none of her figure, something about it made her look even more delicious in it. He approached her and lifted her hair up to see the injury clearer.

"Where did you go the last week and a half?"

"Has it been that long? Felt like only four days..." She mumbled. "Ore took me, I think I overdosed on alcohol and when he hit me, I went flying onto a rock on the ground and I think I passed out after that" She explained, and saw the man's jaw grind angrily "I don't know how long I was out for but the next few days I played dead I guess, till..." She went quiet and looked down, her face that was regaining color back slowly went paler slightly.

"What?"  
"He just began touching me and I blew my cover and here we are..." She quietly and quickly. "I'm fine, do you know why Remus and his gang were still around?"

"They thought it'd be a good place here to let a werewolf change," He said letting her hair fall and their eyes met, there was a rage in his eyes, his body was tense, and his jaw was tight. "Rest" He stayed there for a moment and look at her lips, and she bit them.

"I like your room" she changed the subject before he asked what Ore specifically did. His eyes went up to her blue ones. He had a simply room, with a night stand and a double bed, there was navy curtains at his windows and a white and navy rug next to his bed, with a closet on the adjacent wall of the night stand.

"Is that so?" She nodded. His bed sheets were dark gray and blue. She went to the middle of the bed and fell into it, lifting the blanket up and covering herself in it, cuddling into it with only her head poking out.

"Just a nap," She said, her eyes tired. He crawled on top till both his arms and legs were on either side of her.

"I don't recall inviting you in _my_ bed" she blushed.

"It's warm," She said cutely. "and it smells like you" He leaned closer.

"And what do I smell like?"

"Musk...and herb-like"

"I'll let you stay here only this one time" she pouted as he pulled away and was going to leave the room.

"Did you miss me?" She asked so quietly. He turned at the door way to look at her. He had missed her, he had missed her presence in the room. The sound of her footsteps in the early morning. He missed her eagerness every morning to help out at the store. He had gotten a lot of questions from his customers about her whereabouts and he had actually exploded by then and had people leave. He had had a long week and a half without her.

He walked to her, and she finally looked up at him. "I...uhm I must be really tired to have asked, sorry night" She immediately pulled up the comforter to sleep, but he crawled on top of her with such gleaming eyes. Staring at her in a way that made her feel vulnerable. His hand stroked her waist, and she looked up at him, innocently, with her beautiful long hair scattered behind her on the bed. He had missed her smile, and voice, her smell. He leaned into her neck and he felt her tense under him. He took in a deep breath of her scent.

"I did," He said finally into her ears before pulling away quickly and leaving before she could even register what he had said. With a red face, and the door not completely closed after him, she smiled, curled up in the warm cozy bed. Surrounded by his scent. She closed her eyes and finally slept peacefully.

* * *

Review for more? Don't worry book 4 will happpennnn and there will be some HARRY POTTER stuff happening


	13. chapter 13

**A Knack for Potion Making**

* * *

Alice woke up when she heard voices in the distance, she opened her eyes slowly to see a plain white ceiling, and she laid on the comfiest thing that was far too spacious for her thin body. At first, she wasn't sure where she was but she wasn't in a state of panic, in fact, she was in a very good mood. She felt well rested, her body didn't ache anywhere and then there was this nice scent coming from the pillow she laid in. It was a big pillow, white and fluffy and then she realized that it smelt herb-y and musk like. Her memories rushed in her head like waves and she sat up quickly. More voices came from downstairs and she swung her legs over got up and left the room. It sounded like Severus arguing with multiple people.

"Where she chooses to stay is none of your concern Black"

"I doubt-"

"You're right Severus, I just wanted to speak with her" Remus's voice cut off Sirius.

"She's resting-"

"I'm here" Heads turned as they stared at her coming down the stairs, wearing only Severus's oversized shirt on her. They stared in silence, all four of them, looking her up and down, and she stared back confused at their expressions of surprise. Severus was the first to react and that's by cursing and grabbing his cloak from the hanger rushing over to her.

"What are you doing?" He growled out lowly as he wrapped the cloak around her, was she even wearing a bra? "we need to get you more clothes" He cursed again as he clipped the cloak around her shoulders and neck. She didn't mind it, it only smelt more of him.

"I have clothes"

"Hardly, I checked" she gasped.

"You went into my room?"

"It's my house, therefore my room"

"Oh, you're playing like that now?"

"Alice" Remus interrupted their little quiet quarrel, the two looked at the wolf. He looked horrible, distressed, upset, his clothes were so loosely on him, more so than usual like he'd gotten thinner. His hair was a mess and his face, pale.

"I think he needs clothes more than me" Alice muttered, so low only Severus heard.

"I..I wanted to apologize to you Alice, I, I nearly...-"

"But you didn't" She cut him off. "Not a single scratch, want to see?" Eyes widened.

"Alice" Severus hissed and she winced at how close he said that to her ears.

"okay okay...I provoked you anyways Remus, it's fine!" She smiled widely.

"She's mad" Sirius commented.

"She's brilliant is what I think" James added. "Did you see her dodging Remus's swipes?" He said turning to everyone.

"I did, I forgot it wasn't a movie for a moment" Sirius added with a barking laugh. "You sure you aren't a Gryffindor?" Alice stared at them.

"I don't think people could mistake their houses, no," she said this in the most obvious, and factly way that made Sirius look dumb at even playfully asking it. This made his face drop and made Severus smirk almost proudly. Suddenly Severus's smirk left him and was replaced by a stone face as his right hand twitched a bit. She looked at him, it seemed she was the only one who noticed, and then there were sounds of people screaming, everyone noticed that. Eyes wide and alert all of them rushed over to look out the windows or doors. The town down the hill was set ablaze, from here they could see people running and screaming, sparks of magic thrown around.

"What's going on...?" Alice said eyes wide at the blaze of fire.

"We have to run," Severus said next to her before leaving to go upstairs. She followed.

"What do you mean, what's going on-"

"That is the work of death eaters Alice" he answered mid stairs. Remus, Sirius, and James were behind her listening.

"Then we should help them," James said seriously.

"You don't know how many there is, it'd be stupid to go in blindly, it's safer to leave," Severus said back. "I have wards around this place specifically for unwelcomed guests such as them, so that will buy us time to leave until then we should pack up and leave"

"and just run away leaving those town's people without any help?" Sirius didn't like the sound of that. "You're such a -"

"Stop it!" Alice turned sharply to him. "No one asked for what you think of him. I haven't forgotten what you've done to him" The screams were louder now and Alice could hear the footsteps now of people running about. "I'm going to pack quickly," She said clenching his cloak tightly around her and running up the stairs. Severus glowered at the three men, the same three men who had bullied him for nearly seven years of school, the same three men who he loathed with every ounce of his body, all three now stood in his home staring back at him.

"Why she defends you I have no idea," Sirius said under his breath, glaring at Severus.

"Sirius," Remus said warningly.

"He's a coward, Remus!" Sirius yelled. Severus merely turned away and went up the stairs. "Just like a snake, when things get rough he just slithers back into the whole" Was the last thing he heard before closing the door to his room to pack all the essential things. Alice and Severus came out together, her small bag and bike, his briefcase.

"Are you sure you got everything you needed"

"Yeah, I didn't have much anyways" With a flick of his wand the bike shrunk. She smiled.

"Gotta learn how to do that" Severus often forgot that at her age, she didn't know how to do many things that were typical and maybe even essential for a witch or wizard. She placed the bike in her pocket. She was dressed in fitted army green pants, with sturdy shoes and a black shirt. Her hair was up out of her face in a high ponytail this time than her typical low ponytail. She looked ready to fight.

They headed down where the three men watched from the windows, on edge, wands out, and occasionally Remus had to scold Sirius. They went quiet however when they saw the two come down the stairs.

"I've disconnected the flow system so they can not use it at will" Severus informed them. "We shall leave on foot" He went around to go to the door at the back.

"I can't believe they're doing this a few days before the world cup" James scowled angrily. "I was going to take Harry"

"They were most likely going to go there as well" Severus inputted. Severus and Alice were in the lead to open the door and look around first before moving and taking the lead when the cost was clear.

"You'd know that wouldn't you-"

"Shut it!" Alice whirled her head around to him, her hair nearly whipping Severus next to her. "Or I swear to Merlin I'd do you worst than they could!" She threatened in a low snarl, Remus had his mouth open, having been ready to say something similar to Sirius, perhaps, a nicer way. Sirius gulped and closed his mouth, but the look in his eyes was an annoyance. The thing was, they didn't know she could probably do worse than they could, and Severus stared at her knowing this. She was an elemental, a witch that controls the elements at her will. She could make a water prison and let him drown slowly, she could kill him by setting him of fire or even using lava, she could bury him alive, or simply just cut off his air. At the realization of this, he was really grateful she was on his side and made a note to himself not to get her really pissed off at him. He was lucky all he had gotten from her was some air swirling around.

"Nevermind, clearly a Slytherin" He muttered.

"Better that than a blind Gryffindor" She muttered back before gesturing Severus to move on. They did, moving out of the house and into the nearby woods. Alice tried her best not to look back at the town, where buildings were bright red with flames, she could see little people from the distance running around. Screams and cries carried in the air. She tried her best to ignore them.

"We can fight back" James whispered as they entered the woods. _They could_. Alice thought.

"Not a wise choice"

"Severus for once take a risk-" Severus whirled this time.

"If you have a death wish then, by all means, go ahead, I, however, do not," he said calmly. They stared at one another before James looked at Alice.

"What do you think?" Severus looked at her and she looked at him. She knew _she_ could take them, she could turn those fire off with water, she could blow the enemy away, she could hurt them, imprison them, stop them. She looked down at her hands, they were shaking. She was scared. Scared to use these powers, the same powers that had hurt many in the past, the same powers she had hurt people and done bad things with as the Phantom. The same powers her father told her not to use, not to publicized no matter what. Only as a means of last resort, and even then her father didn't even like the idea of her using it even as a last resort. This certainly wasn't the last resort. It was a life or death for her right now, she wasn't in immediate danger if she just followed Severus out. She fisted her hands. Severus took her hand, and she looked up at him.

"No"

"Let her decide-" Severus gave James a hard look.

"I wonder if he's working for them now," Sirius said on his own. Eyes shifted to him. "Think about it, he said they were probably going to go to the world cup, he's taking the lead and leading us somewhere we don't even know, what if he's leading us to them-"

"Sirius don't be rid-"Remus tried.

"No, Remus you listen-"

"No-" Severus moved out of the way just as a jinx was about to hit him. Men were approaching them, dressed all in black, pointed hoods on with silver masks. Everyone got into stances wands out, dodging and ducking, throwing their own jinxes. They had hostages and captures, and Alice started as children and families stared in terror. She wasn't good with this stuff. She dodged and on occasion used protege, a shield, they were getting surrounded even inside the woods. Severus cursed under his breath, they had wasted too much time dilly-dallying, and Alice looked around frantically at how many there was. All four of them were turning and twisting, hiding behind trees as they shot back and forth while she simply ducked and dodged. They were hit a few times, she couldn't do anything, they were getting outnumbered, outpowered. With her heart racing, fear welling up as she saw James bleeding and Sirius defending him from as many angles as possible. Severus was keeping up but she could tell he was getting overwhelmed by the numbers. All sorts of colors were flying in the air, breaking trees and even setting up ablaze. She clenched her fist, putting her wand away.

"What are you doing!?" Remus said noticing, just as he shielded himself. Severus too noticed.

"Alice don't-"

"I have to!"

"Don't-" he got hit, too engrossed in Alice.

"Severus!" They were caving in on them. Finally, they had them and just as they were going to hit them one last time a gust of wind so strong circled around her.

"Alice!" She ignored him.

"What is she doing-" Her arms were close to her body, fisted before splaying out her arms and palm out and then whirlwind that circled widened out, whipping the enemies clothes around aggressively, many shielded their face leaning forward at the powerful air, being pushed back. Many lost their wands. She cut of off abruptly and charged at the first target. Controlling the earth under him, she curled her fingers, palm down and twisted it, softening the earth around him so he'd sink in under till only his head stuck out, then she hardened the soils so he'd stay stuck, the next enemy beside him charged, regaining his stance, but she splayed her wrist and a strong wind pushed him off to the guy next to him so hard, knocking them unconscious against a tree. Two others came rushing behind her, wands out and she jumped so high in the air they kept looking up at the sky to see where she had gone for a while, they yelled random spells at random directions, hitting some of their comrades, before she came crashing down on them with a strong wind. She backflipped backward, hands out ready as the next ten surrounded her in front. Wands out. Remus, Sirius, Severus, and James stared, holding their injured arms and ribs in amazement.

She held a stance, her legs wide apart, both hands in a fist, one pointed to the either and one bent above her. She waited as did they. Till the first cast a spell, she ducked backward, regained herself, and punched forward, a burst of fire erupted from her hands and hit the man caught off guard. They were all so amazed and taken aback at how she was doing this without a wand. Others cast more spells, and she was dancing, dancing around dodging and ducking, rolling and jumping. She'd throw a flame out of her kicks, or punches and they'd collide with them.

"Alice behind you!" Remus warned, and she twisted and let out a burst of air so strong it diverted the spell up to the sky, she jumped, turned and splayed her wrist and a gust of wind blew the man away.

"You do not want to fight me," She said lowly when there was only two left, she could see they were trembling. Her hands rose up and they watched as the trees around began to wilt as she drew out the water from them. They were so amazed and distracted by her abilities that they stood there watching.

"How..." James said under him breathe. "impossible...controlling...but..." she displaced the water and hit them all including the ones on the ground, with it as she moved her body smoothly, like the water. She whipped her hand, as did the water, she raised her hand as did the water, she fisted her hand the water exploded. She moved sideways as they began to send jinxes, she jumped over them flipping back and in mid-air flicked her wrist as water it the man knocking him out. She blew wind out of her mouth and the water began to freeze over anyone it had touch, locking them in place. She stood there, as they all struggled to be free.

"What are you!?" one of them yelled. She stood tall over their bodies, giving them a look full of such hatred, and anger. She kept blowing cold arm, and their hand, the only part of their body that showed skin, began to turn blue, they were trembling so violently, they were going to die.

"Alice, that's enough!" Severus said getting up limping to her. She heard nothing. "Alice" He tried again. She kept blowing. He grabbed her wrist breaking her air. She turned to him so fast, whipping the arm he grabbed with such force, flames came out of them, making Severus flinch back. Remus rushed to Severus who held his hand to his chest. Then something clicked in her head. She stared at the villagers, some of which were customers, the hostages being let free by Sirius and James all stared at her with fear.

"Monster..." One of them said. "She's evil..."

"Must be dark magic..."

"One of them"

"Worse..."

"I..." She looked at Remus, who looked at her with uneasy eyes as well. She looked back at Severus who did not look at her. "I'm sorry...I...I just..." She backed off slowly, turned.

"Alice" Severus called but she had already run, ran deep into the woods.

Remus helped Severus's hand that bubbled, as Severus instructed them the need to erase their memories and for once, none of the three questioned him on this decision, all three went and erased all the villager's memories of Alice's elemental powers. Including the death eaters who were still passed out. They had called in the Aurors who had taken them back, that is after they had removed any trace of elemental magic being used. They helped repair the village the best of their abilities before returning to Severus's home, sitting on the couches.

"She's an elemental" Remus said finally staring at Severus, the three of them sat around the fireplace "But, they've been extinct for..."

"Centuries" James finished.

"If she had that kind of power" Sirius began "Why hadn't she done something to save the village in the first place, she could have saved them all" Sirius began angrily. "All those people they killed, or injuries, their homes"

"Sirius, Alice must have her reasons-" Remus tried to reason.

"You know what, I respected her at first" Sirius spat. "But both Snivellus and her are one and the same-"

"Sirius we aren't children anymore," Remus said firmly. Severus narrowed his eyes at Sirius

"Do you have any idea what would happen if word got out she's an elemental?" he began. "The whole world will be hunting for her"

"And you knew!" Sirius continued.

"He's right Sirius!" Remus cut him off. "If people knew what she is they'd stop at nothing to get her" Severus stood up. "there's a reason they got extinct!"

"I'm going to go looking for her," He said. "There are creatures in the woods-"

"She clearly can take care of herself better than anyone else in there, no wonder she wasn't too worried about Remus's form" Sirius muttered. Remus stood up as well as James.

"We'll help" Sirius stared at the three of them. "We could use someone who can sniff her out," James said with a smile to Sirius, who grumbled and stood up.

"Fine"

Alice sat on a tall tree branch, far away from the ground, curled up, hugging her knees. She was sweating and panting, the effects of using such elemental powers were taking a toll on her strained and untrained body. Sweat stuck her clothes to her body as her face heated up. She stared at her hand, trembling. She had almost killed them, what was worst she had hurt Severus, burned him. She clenched her fist tears stinging her eyes, and she curled up into a tighter ball.

"I'm sorry father..." she heard bickering of voices and glanced down, and saw the four men, Sirius arguing with Severus as James and Remus tried to calm their friend.

"Forget it! You find her yourself"

"Sirius" Remus began. "I want to find her too"

"Then turn into a wolf and do it!" he spat. "He doesn't care about anyone else but himself, he probably likes her the way he liked Lily' sticks up for him a few times and he's obsessed" Alice started as a few centaurs from a distance dragging something.

"shout them down" She heard one of them say, now and arrow at the ready. The men were too distracted, they wouldn't notice.

"no..."She said, eyes wide. "Sirius.." They hit him and he let out a loud cry, Remus was nearly shot too but he shielded himself. They surrounded them, and the wolf raised his hand up to show he wasn't going to attack. She quickly went down the tree, and the half horsed men stared at her.

"Ancient one-"

"Let them go," She said firmly, her face flushed feverishly. The world around her spun but she tried to keep steady.

"These humans have-"

"I know, leave him to me" They looked among each other.

"Very well, if we see them once more we will not hesitate to have his head," The chief said threateningly before leading the others away. She rushed to Sirius who fell sideways panting.

"What are you two doing here, are you mad?" Sirius was slowly reaching for the arrow in his leg "Remus yank it out for him" the man listened as she raised her hand and drew water from a tree till there was a blob and placed it on his wound, cooling it, cleaning it and healing it as the water seemed to somehow glow on his wound. "water is a healing element" She muttered her eyes struggling to keep open, her body trembling at the sheer force of thought. "Just...a bit more..."Blood was sliding out of her nose now as the wound scabbed over, she lost control of the water and fell down unconscious.

Alice opened her eyes to stare at familiar ceilings and familiar smell.

"Daisy" That lovely voice, she remembered she had always liked that voice from the moment he's spoken to her in the infirmary. She turned her head towards the voice. Severus was seated next to her, she was in the living room on a couch, a bucket of water next to her and a few empty veils on the table. Severus's hand was bandaged, the same one she had burnt. It seemed he couldn't remedy it.

"You shouldn't have brought me back," She said in a sick raspy voice.

"You shouldn't have left" He replied. She covered her eyes with her arm.

"I can't stay here Severus...what if I...you saw how the town's people looked at me," She said looking at him with hurt eyes. "They...they looked at me like I was some sort of ...monster..." Her voice went quieter. "I am a monster...I hurt you, I'm too dangerous I can't live with you anymore I can't stay-" He placed a finger on her mouth to silence her.

"That is for me to decide, as, for the townspeople, they were merely in shock of such powers. Their memories have been altered or erased. She sat up to be able to look him eye to eyes better.

"What if I hurt you again?"

"Magic heals most wounds Daisy" she looked down at his hand that rested on his lap.

"Can I see...?" She asked looking up at him, she took his arm when he didn't reply and slowly unraveled the bandage to see the pink, uneven peeling hand. It looked raw and disgusting, some places shined even. She raised up the water from the bucket next to her.

"Daisy!" He scolded. "You shouldn't use-"

"Please...Please let me help" The guilt swelled up into her throat making her choke out her words. He watched her place the water on his arm and it began to speed up the healing on his wrist. She began coughing but kept going.

"Daisy that's enough" She didn't listen. "You're going to kill yourself-" When she still didn't listen he yanked the arm away from her making her drop her focus and splashing water all over the wooden floor. He grabbed her face, cupping it in both hands. His burned hand looking and feeling better already "Daisy" Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry" brilliant shining blue eyes stared into his dark ones shamefully. "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean-"

"I'm well aware Daisy, I should have taken more heed" Her nose began to bleed again and he stared at it. She could tell he was holding back from drinking her blood. She could feel it from the tenseness of his body, from the way he looked at her, from his twitching lips and fingers and from the grinding of his teeth.

"You must be starving" She commented, his eyes looked at hers.

"No" He shut down whatever she was thinking. "you're ill"

"It's fine, I'm fine, please you need" He pulled away completely and got up, pacing the room.

"For once think about your wellbeing" He scolded harshly. "You had just overworked yourself in the battle a nights ago, you've run off with no food and water, you've used your abilities no doubt to heal Sirius and had gotten a high fever! " Upstairs Remus, Sirius, and James listened.

"Maybe we shouldn't go down now" James whispered.

"What are they talking about anyway?" Sirius commented. "No to what?"

"I suppose you wouldn't know, all the ex-members of the order of the Phoenix know about it, you, on the other hand, have been away" Remus informed.

"Know what?"

"Severus, I'll get better with time but you, you need this, you're just going to get worse and worse and it'll only get more painful-" Alice's voice cut in and the trio went quietly to listen.

"Enough, do you know how maddening this is?!" He spat. "I've never lacked restraint," He said with annoyance. "Not till now, so unless you want me to take most of it then be quiet"

"I trust you," She said those words again.

"You shouldn't" Sirius muttered.

"Severus" With an inhumane voice they heard a low growl and then a soft whimper from her. Sirius's eyes widened and he rushed down, followed by the two that were trying to stop him before he saw. But Sirius froze midway, as he stared from the shadowed of the stairs the two. Alice sitting on the couch, her head turned away and tilted back. Her eyes closed and lips parted as they saw Severus open mouth latched onto her neck, his eyes too close. His hands were roaming all over her, and under her top, touching her bare burning skin. Her arms were around him, clawing into his back as Sirius saw a tear come down her face. As horrifying the scene was, somehow it was erotic at the same time and he felt his face burn up at them. His mouth opened but Remus cupped it and dragged him back up. Sirius whirled around to his two friends.

"What in bloody Merlin is going on?" He barked. "He, he's-"

"Severus's a vampire Sirius, he was one for a while now"

"He's going to kill her-"

"No, he's not-"

"How do you know!? He'll drain her of all her blood"

"Have you not noticed yet?" Remus said firmly. "Did you not listen, she was asking him to, she wanted it, she's helping him, did you see her struggle?"

"No, but-"

"Sirius she asked him to"

"How could they let such a monster work at Hogwarts!" He said pacing now. "Around children and Harry!" Remus's eyes saddened for a moment and Sirius realized what his words sounded like. "You're different Remus"

"I am, while I lose complete control once a month, Severus has full control so long as he gets a daily dose of blood," he said with a soft sad voice.

"No Remus-" Remus turned and left into the guest room Severus had told them to stay in.

James and Sirius were sitting outside the guest room at the same time listening to anything that's going on downstairs.

"You think he drank her dry?" Sirius asked quietly to James without looking at him. "'cause I don't hear anything"

"I don't think Snape would do that" James answered quietly. "We could have a look if it makes you feel better"

"No...I'm fine," Sirius said with a quiet, disheartened voice.

It took everything for Severus to pull away from her, everything to stop himself then going further than merely touching her waist and back bare. All of his self-restraint to hold him back from pounding her right then and there into the couch. He craved more from her, he craved her more than anything. Her smell, the heat, her body, her soft moans intoxicated him. He pulled away licking the two holes in her neck, but his eyes still looked at her hungrily. Her hair scattered on the couch wonderfully, her stomach exposed.

"Rest" He instructed.

"Are the others here?"

"Unfortunately" She smiled at this. "I'll return with a few more potions" She nodded as he left down the stairs, after a few more moments she sat up and spoke.

"I know you're there," she said quietly, and Sirius walked down the stairs, not meeting her eyes.

"You could tell by reading my magic huh?"

"No, I felt a disturbance in the air" she answered softly.

"Oh..." He said dumbly and sat at the end of the stairs. His arm was rested on his knees, hands intertwined together. "So, you and sniv- Snape," He corrected himself "courting?" He asked awkwardly.

"I think," She said quietly. He turned to look at her.

"You don't know? He didn't make it clear to you?"

"I...I mean" he watched her cutely fidget in her seat, her cheeks rosy, her brows furrowed. "I don't know if he...wants to be with me anymore after _that_ " She had almost killed those death eaters if he didn't stop her, and she ended up hurting him as well. Sirius stood up staring, staring at her as she stared at her feet with such an expression that was in near tears. He could tell the guilt was eating her up. He rushed to her and bent down to look at her in the eye.

"Hey, I don't think Snape would do all this for you if he didn't want to stay with you. He's really nasty to everyone else" he tried comforting. "Okay?" She nodded rubbing at her eyes. "now are you sure he didn't slip you anything at Hogwarts?" She stared at him and then burst into laughter.

"Sirius, do you really think I wouldn't spot a love potion?"

"Well," he smiled unsurely. "It can be in food in drinks in anything"

"I hardly even ate at Hogwarts because I was staying up _finding a cure"_ she emphasized. "For Severus because of a certain few Gryffindors," She said giving a look.

"I would appreciate it if you could resist harassing my significant other" Snape's voice came firm and clear over their situation, making Sirius stand up quickly and turn to his old rival. Severus stood, arching a brow at the two, holding two veils as he kept his lips on a think line.

"I was just assuring myself," Sirius said calmly.

"Is it so hard to believe that I too can be civil when I want to be Black?" It was hardly a question, his tall feature walked closer. Sirius held his ground as any other Gryffindor would do.

"Sirius, are you causing trouble again?" Remus came down with James when they found their third friend missing.

"Of course," Sirius said a smile on his face, went around Severus and joined his friends.

"Well, we best be off now that Daisy is all well" James said.

"We've stayed here long enough" Remus nodded. Daisy stood up.

"But you haven't had anything to eat, not even tea or something" Severus stared at her in a way that said 'are you out of your mind?' Remus smiled his charming sweet smile.

"Oh no no, you've done far enough for us three Daisy, we really must be off" They all huddled around the fireplace, Daisy, having a bit a disappointed look as they one by one took floo powder and disappeared into the fireplace. She sighed when Remus was the last to go.

"You can't be missing them," Severus said unbelievably.

"They were a nice distraction," She said quietly.

"Gryffindors are quite good at that" Silence fell. "I heard your little chat with Sirius" he stated as he thrust the potions to her. She took them.

"If you did I'm surprised you didn't interject sooner" She downed them both. "As nasty as ever I see, honestly, if you ever invested time in making them taste the slightest bit better I assure you you'd make a fortune"

"It wasn't your fault" He ignored her comment on the potion and kept looking at her, while she kept avoiding his eyes.

"Maybe I should try making them taste better-" He grabbed her wrist making her look up into his eyes and she held her breath.

"Listen to me" He growled. "It wasn't your fault, none of it, even if you had killed them, they deserved it, every single one of them" Wavering eyes stared frightened into dark ones.

"I'd be no better than them-"

"You would be, you would have rid of the world of some of the worst kind of beings alive"

"Then why did you stop me?" She shot back fast, pulling away from his grip. "If I would have done the world well, why did you stop me?" She said slower, her brows frowning.

"Simply because I knew you'd regret it, you weren't in the right state of mind Daisy" She backed away, and he narrowed his eyes. "Daisy," He said lowly, stepping closer. "I know what you're thinking," He said as he cornered her between himself and the wall.

"We...I hurt you, I'm dangerous Severus, you shouldn't...we shouldn't-"

"Had I imagined the whole conversation with Black?" Her face reddened.

"It's true what I said but...-"

"What had I told you the other night?" He said into her ears. "You aren't allowed to take all this back Daisy, I forbid it" She shivered at his low husky deep voice rumbling in her ears, making her stomach flip. She could do nothing but compel to his word. She was aware of the growing wetness between her legs, and it wouldn't be the first time he's made that happen. She loved the feeling of his body against her, the cold against the hot, the tingling it brought to her when his fingers caressed her waist. Then it was suddenly gone. He pulled away. "rest" he turned and just as he was about to walk off she held his hand back. He paused. "Alice" he began slowly.

"I... I'm ready-" he yanked his hand out of hers and stormed upstairs his long black hair bellowing quickly after him without saying a word. She stood there, somehow feeling colder than when the man was there. She found herself crawling back onto the couch left with her own mind and silence.

She felt waves of different emotions. From guilt, hurt, shame, the embarrassment to emptiness even. She covered her eyes with her forearm and forced herself to sleep.

 **Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys like it :) please review for more.**


End file.
